Der Mensch, der immer zu dir hält
by Diana2901
Summary: Lorelai & Luke: Kaum haben sich Lorelai und Luke an ihre neue Beziehung gewöhnt, schon sorgt ein lange gehütetes Geheimnis für neue Aufregung.
1. Nichts wie weg!

**Kaum habe ich die eine Geschichte fertig, schon hat sich eine neue Idee in meinem Kopf festgesetzt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. **

**Noch eine kleine Warnung vornweg: wie man anhand der Kategorie bereits erkennen kann - das Rating wird im Laufe der Geschichte auch noch angepasst werden (d.h. auf M erhöht) - handelt es sich dieses Mal nicht um eine ausschließlich witzige Geschichte und ist deshalb vielleicht nicht für alle geeignet. Aber ihr wisst ja selbst, was das beste für euch ist...**

**Genug von mir. Kommen wir zu Teil 1 meines neusten Projekts:

* * *

**

_Titel:_ Der Mensch, der immer zu dir hält

_Autor:_ Diana (diana29012002yahoo.de)

_Paring:_ Lorelai/Luke

_Episode:_ nach „Das erste Mal" (Ende 4. Stafel)

_Inhalt:_ Kaum haben sich die Wogen nach der Sache zwischen Dean und Rory etwas geglättet, schon sorgt ein lange gehütetes Geheimnis für neue Aufregung.

_Disclaimer:_ Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Eine Verletzung des Copyright ist nicht beabsichtigt. Mit der Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient.

* * *

Kapitel 1: Nichts wie weg!

Wie Stunden zuvor in ihrem Haus stürmte Lorelai nun die Treppe im Dragonfly Inn nach oben und klopfte an eine Tür. Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie schrie erschrocken auf, als sie nicht sah, wen sie erwartet hatte. „Luke?"

„Lorelai?"

„Luke, was machst du hier?" Sie schaute sich verwundert um. „Sollten nicht Sookie und Jackson diesen Raum haben!"

Hinter ihnen öffnete sich eine weitere Tür und Sookie sah sie aus verschlafenen Augen an. „Lorelai? Es ist 3 Uhr nachts. Ist etwas passiert?"

Ihr Kopf flog zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Lorelai?" fragten die beiden synchron.

Sie stoppte, atmete tief durch und wandte sich an Luke: „Gibst du Sookie und mir eine Minute? Ich komme dann gleich noch mal bei dir vorbei..."

Er nickte und verschwand.

„Lorelai?" fragte ihre beste Freundin. „Du machst mir langsam Sorgen."

Flüsternd erklärte sie: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Aber ich muss für ein Paar Tage wegfahren und ich hatte gehofft, dass du das allein schaffen könntest."

„Aber das ist unser Probewochenende!" rief die Chefköchin erschrocken aus.

„Ssshh! Ich weiß."

Leise fragte sie: „Was ist los?"

„Nichts wirklich schlimmes. Nur so ne... Familiensache. Ich werde mich auch beeilen. Ich weiß, dass das Timing miserabel ist. Aber ... naja ... es geht nicht anders."

„Schon gut. Mach was nötig ist. Ich komme hier schon zurecht. Außerdem habe ich ja auch noch Michel." Sie umarmte Lorelai. „Viel Glück."

„Danke. Und entschuldige noch mal, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

Sookie winkte lässig ab und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Noch einmal tief durchatmend drehte Lorelai sich um und klopfte an Lukes Tür. Er öffnete sofort. „Hey."

„Hey."

„Willst du rein kommen?"

Sie schaute sich kurz um und nickte dann. „Okay."

Sie trat ein, er schloss die Tür und dann standen sie sich einige Sekunden schweigend gegenüber.

„Ähm..." durchbrach Lorelai schließlich die Stille. „Wir wollten doch ins Kino gehen..."

„Wollten?" wiederholte Luke und ahnte bereits, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

„Ja, ich... ich muss das leider absagen."

Enttäuscht ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Oh."

Sie sah es und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Also nicht direkt absagen..."

„Nicht?"

„Verschieben wäre ein besseres Wort."

„Verschieben?"

„Willst du jetzt die ganze Zeit nur wiederholen, was ich sage?"

„Lorelai!"

„Okay... ähm... ich muss für ein Paar Tage wegfahren."

„Warum?"

„Eine Familiensache," nutzte sie die Ausrede, die sie auch schon bei Sookie verwendet hatte.

„Ist etwas mit Rory?"

Sie zögerte: „Irgendwie schon. Aber keine Angst. Nichts wirklich... schlimmes... wie eine Krankheit oder so. Also, eine Krankheit wäre schlimm. Aber so etwas ist es nicht. Sie ist nicht krank. Wir müssen nur kurz weg..."

Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, um sie zu stoppen. „Ganz ruhig." Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und er hätte fast vergessen, was er sagen wollte. „Was ist los?"

„Das ist eine zu lange Geschichte. Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit..." Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los!"

„Okay. Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es..."

„Könntest du bitte unauffällig verbreiten, dass sich meine Eltern scheiden lassen?"

„Deine Eltern lassen sich scheiden?"

„Naja. Das ist noch nicht so ganz raus. Sie leben auf jeden Fall getrennt. Aber ich möchte einfach, dass das Gerücht umgeht. Bitte frag nicht weiter. Dafür reicht die Zeit jetzt einfach nicht aus. Kannst du es einfach verbreiten?"

„Sicher."

„Gut. Danke, Luke."

„Und du willst wirklich nicht..."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich dir alles erklären werde, wenn ich wieder da bin – das heißt, wenn du es bis dahin noch nicht von jemand anders gehört hast, was hoffentlich nicht der Fall ist."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln."

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid." Sie machte einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sehen uns in ein Paar Tagen?"

„Wir sehen uns in ein Paar Tagen," bestätigte er nickend und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er noch immer mehr als nur verunsichert war.

Sie drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Die Hand bereits auf den Türknauf legend drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und erklärte: „Der Kuss war wunderschön."

Erleichtert nickte er: „Ja, das war er."

„Und ich habe mich wirklich auf's Kino gefreut."

„Wir machen einen neuen Zeitpunkt aus, wenn du wieder da bist!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln und dann war sie verschwunden.


	2. UnErwünschte Gäste

**Hallo ihr,**

**zuerst einmal möchte ich mich für die zahlreichen Antworten auf meinen letzten Part von "Stay, Little Boy" bedanken. Es freut mich wirklich, dass euch die Geschichte so gefallen hat und ich verspreche, dass es nicht meine letzte Trory gewesen sein wird.**

**Nun aber zu dieser Story: ich bedanke mich für dein Feedback, lizzielovetrory. Wie jeder Autor liebe ich Feedback und gerade das erste ist immer entscheidend. Also danke dafür. Was deine Rory-Anfrage betrifft: wie bereits im ersten Kapitel erwähnt, wird sich die Geschichte hauptsächlich um Lorelai und Luke drehen. Natürlich wird Rory von Zeit zu Zeit auftauchen - und vielleicht auch eine weitere Person, da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher - aber das wird eher eine Ausnahme sein.**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit Part 2.**

**Diana

* * *

Kapitel 2: (Un-)Erwünschte Gäste**

Es klingelte.

Was klingelte da nur?

War das das Telefon?

Wer rief denn mitten in der Nacht an?

Einen Blick auf den Wecker werfend, nahm er ab. „Es ist 2 Uhr nachts!"

„Ich weiß."

Die bekannte weibliche Stimme sorgte dafür, dass er plötzlich hellwach war. „Lorelai?"

„Hey Luke. Ähm... da du gerade sowieso munter bist, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir die Tür zu öffnen!"

Er war verwirrt. Selbst im normalen Zustand konnte er ihr nur selten folgen, doch jetzt war er müde und noch etwas desorientiert. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich stehe vor der Tür des Diners."

„Ich komme sofort."

Er stand auf, zog sich ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans über und ging nach unten.

Er schloss auf und augenblicklich stürmte Lorelai an ihm vorbei.

„Lorelai?"

„Entschuldige, dass ich so eindringe, aber da draußen ist es furchtbar kalt. Ich meine, es ist Sommeranfang. Niemand erwartet, dass man da noch eine Jacke benötigt." Sie rieb sich über die Arme. „Hey."

„Hey." Er schloss die Tür.

„Ähm... ich..."

„Willst du kurz mit hoch kommen?"

„Bekomme ich auch einen Kaffee?"

„Sicher."

„Okay."

Sie stiegen nacheinander die Stufen zur Wohnung hinauf und während Luke weiter zur Küchenzeile ging, blieb Lorelai unschlüssig bei der Tür stehen.

„Seit wann bist du zurück?"

„Ich... äh... bin gerade erst angekommen."

„Warum bist du hier? Ich meine, um diese Uhrzeit... Nicht dass ich mich nicht freuen würde. Ich denke nur, dass wir was immer du mir auch sagen willst, sicher auch hätten morgen klären können, oder?"

„Sobald die anderen erfahren, dass ich zurück bin, werde ich wieder von morgens bis abends im Hotel eingespannt sein." Sie senkte ihren Blick zu Boden und fügte flüsternd hinzu: „Das hier war mir einfach zu wichtig, als das ich es auf die lange Bank schieben wollte."

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ja?"

„Luke... äh..." Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich muss dringend mit jemand reden."

„Du kannst mit mir reden. Das weißt du doch..."

„Schon aber..."

Mit der fertigen Tasse Kaffee in der Hand drehte er sich um und machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als er bemerkte, dass sie direkt vor ihm stand. „Aber?"

Sie schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und so langsam wurde er ebenfalls nervös. Schnell stellte er die Tasse ab, bevor er noch alles verschütten konnte.

„Was hast du vor?"

Lächelnd erwiderte sie: „Würdest du bitte still stehen!"

Und dann küsste sie ihn – etwas wovon sie die letzten zwei Tage ununterbrochen geträumt hatte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl dem Wunsch endlich wieder nachgehen zu können. Einige Sekunden später machte sie einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihn unsicher an. Wie würde er reagieren? Bereute er es schon?

Ich meine, sie hatten sich geküsst und dann war sie weggelaufen – zwar nicht wegen ihm, aber das wusste er ja nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit und die Erfahrung zeigte, dass Männer seiner Familie sehr irrational handeln, wenn Frauen ihrer Familie nach dem ersten Kuss verschwinden.

Doch was immer sie befürchtet hatte, ein Blick in seine Augen ließ sie erkennen, dass er sie noch genauso ansah, wie Tage zuvor auch ... ohne jeden Groll.

„Hey."

„Setzen wir uns."

Er übergab ihr die Tasse und dann gingen sie zur Couch.

„Was ist los?"

Sie klammerte sich an ihren Kaffee, als wäre es ihr Rettungsring. Mit leiser Stimme fragte sie: „Du hast also nichts gehört? Es gibt keine Gerüchte?"

„Du weißt, dass ich normalerweise nicht auf Gerüchte höre, doch ich habe extra darauf geachtet. Nichts. Was auch immer geschehen ist, du hattest wahrscheinlich Glück. Die meisten Einwohner von Stars Hollow waren im Hotel und dementsprechend haben sie nichts mitbekommen." Er schaute sie fragend an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Rory hat mit Dean geschlafen."

„Was?"

„Rory hat mit Dean geschlafen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es mittlerweile aussprechen, aber glauben kann ich es noch immer nicht!"

„Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ich habe sie vor einer Stunde zum Flughafen gebracht. Sie wird die nächsten Wochen mit meiner Mutter in Paris bei deren Schwester verbringen. Es wird ihnen gut tun."

„Und du wolltest nicht mit?"

„Ich habe ein Hotel zu eröffnen."

„Lorelai! Es hätte sicher auch eine andere Lösung gegeben."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte es so. Außerdem habe ich Streit mit meiner Mutter." Sie stellte die Tasse ab und schaute ihn erstmals richtig an. „Ich fühle mich so hilflos!"

Er breitete die Arme aus. „Komm her."

Nur zu gern leistete sie dieser Aufforderung Folge. „Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Für einige Minuten sagte keiner was.

Dann:

„Du schuldest mir übrigens auch noch eine Erklärung."

„Wofür?"

„Warum Kirk nachts nackt durch die Stadt läuft und du hinterherrennst..."

„Was?"

„Naja. Das klingt nach einer witzigen Geschichte und ich könnte eine gute Ablenkung gebrauchen."

Lächelnd nickte er und begann zu erzählen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Stelle erreicht, wo Kirk ihm von seinen nächtlichen Angstzuständen berichtete, als sie bereits eingeschlafen war.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

„Guten Morgen!"

Den Stuhl, den er gerade nach unten stellen wollte, mitten in der Luft anhaltend drehte Luke sich zu Lorelai um, die eben gähnend durch den Vorhang trat. Die Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und ihre Haare standen wirr vom Kopf weg und doch er war sich sicher, dass sie nie schöner ausgesehen hatte. Nur schwer konnte er sich von diesem Anblick losreißen, um einen klaren Gedanken formulieren zu können.

„Guten Morgen," brachte er schließlich mit leicht belegter Stimme hervor.

„Kaffee?"

„Nimm dir einen. Die erste Kanne ist gerade fertig geworden."

Er ging zurück an seine Arbeit und Lorelai beobachtete ihn für einige Sekunden genauestens. Dann fragte sie schelmisch grinsend: „Ich darf hinter den Tresen?"

„Ja."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so leicht ist, einen Passierschein für die unsichtbare Du-darfst-hier-nicht-durch-Tresen-Linie zu bekommen, hätte ich sicher..."

„Lorelai!" unterbrach er sie brummend.

„Oho! Das war das Ich-bin-leicht-gereizt-und-ziehe-mein-Angebot-gleich-wieder-zurück-Grollen! Damit sollte man sich lieber nicht anlegen. Also werde ich jetzt einfach ruhig sein und mir meinen Kaffee holen... schweigend..."

„Danke."

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das sie nur zu bereitwillig erwiderte.

Und während er noch die letzten Stühle an ihren ordnungsgemäßen Platz stellte, ging sie hinter den Tresen und holte sich ihre erste Tasse Kaffee – der noch viele im Laufe des Tages folgen würden. Kaum schoss der erste Tropfen Koffein durch ihre Adern, fing sie wieder an zu plappern und Luke ließ es zunächst schweigend über sich ergehen. „Ich habe, glaube ich, noch nie erlebt, dass du so viel redest..."

„Du hast mich eben noch nie nach meiner ersten Tasse Kaffee erlebt."

Wahrscheinlich sollte ihn der Gedanke, dass das in Zukunft noch oft der Fall sein würde, schocken oder zumindest leicht beunruhigen, aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen freute er sich schon darauf, Lorelai noch öfter als normal zu sehen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie grinsten um die Wette.

Er kehrte hinter den Tresen zurück, um auch hier alles für den Tag fertig zu machen, als Lorelai ihm ihren Autoschlüssel entgegenhielt. „Könntest du mir bitte meine Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum holen? Ich will nur ungern so auf die Straße..."

Nickend tat er wie ihm aufgetragen und als er zurückkehrte, goss sich Lorelai bereits die zweite – wenn nicht gar dritte – Tasse Kaffee ein. Sie trank schnell aus, hauchte ihm einen Dankes-Kuss auf die Wange, während sie ihm die Tasche abnahm und verschwand dann wieder durch den Vorhang.

Glücklich schaute er ihr hinterher und seine Hand wanderte automatisch zu der Stelle, wo ihn kurz zuvor noch ihre Lippen berührt hatten. Da erschien noch einmal ihr Kopf und er legte augenblicklich den verträumten Blick ab und schaute sie fragend an.

„Wenn ich in 10 Minuten wiederkomme, hätte ich gern eine große Portion Pancakes."

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, war sie wieder verschwunden und kurz darauf hörte er, wie oben die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Oh ja, das könnte er problemlos jeden Tag haben!

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Eine Viertelstunde später stand sie wieder vor ihm. Ihre Haare waren in Ordnung gebracht, ihre Schlafkleidung durch einen Rock mit Bluse ersetzt und ihre Schlafmangel-Augenringe unter einer Schicht Make-up versteckt worden.

„Sagtest du nicht 10 Minuten?" erkundigte Luke sich scherzhaft.

„5 Minuten sind keine Verspätung," klärte sie ihn auf, „sondern eine optimale Ausnutzung der Toleranzgrenze meiner Definition von Genauigkeit..."

Kopfschüttelnd stellte er zwei Teller auf einem Tisch ab und wollte gerade noch mal hinter den Tresen gehen, um die Getränke zu holen, als sie bereits mit zwei dampfenden Tassen vor ihm stand. Lächelnd gab sie ihm seinen Tee und setzte sich zu dem Teller mit den Pancakes. Er nahm ebenfalls Platz und sie begannen zu essen.

„Und was hast du heute noch vor?" erkundigte sich Lorelai.

„Nichts aufregendes. Die Bestellung für den Großmarkt muss raus. Das Übliche. Du?"

Schulterzuckend antwortete sie. „Keine Ahnung? Ich habe seit meiner Abreise mit niemand aus dem Hotel gesprochen, aber ich bin sicher, dass einige Arbeit liegen geblieben ist. Mit etwas Glück hat Sookie nicht die Küche abgebrannt und Michel nicht gestreikt, weil ich nicht da war. Die Eröffnungsfeier ist in 10 Tagen und es muss noch einiges dafür vorbereitet werden."

„Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, musst du es nur sagen!"

„Du hast schon so viel für uns getan."

„Und ich würde auch gern noch mehr tun!"

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber zur Zeit ist da wirklich nichts..."

Während sie weiter Small Talk betrieben, beendeten sie ihr Frühstück. Und dann musste Lorelai auch schon los, während Luke das Diner auch für andere Gäste öffnete.

Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und schon war sie verschwunden.

Wenige Minuten später parkte sie ihren Wagen auf dem Angestelltenparkplatz. Noch bevor sie das Hotel betreten konnte, wurde sie schon von Sookie abgefangen: „Lorelai! Gut, dass du wieder da bist. Ich werde hier noch verrückt."

Sie umarmte sie kurz und fragte gleichzeitig: „Was ist denn los, Süße?"

„Weißt du noch, wie ich mich über die fehlende widerspenstige Jugend beschwert habe!" Lorelai nickte. „Ich habe sie wiedergefunden."

„Du hast noch kein neues Küchenpersonal gefunden?"

Sookie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... also, das heißt, zwei neue habe ich schon, aber ich brauche ja noch zwei andere. In meiner Verzweiflung habe ich auch noch mal die sechs angerufen, die wegen Michel gekündigt haben, aber sie wollen nicht zurück..."

„Ganz ruhig," unterbrach Lorelai sie, bevor sie völlig durchdrehte. „Jetzt bin ja wieder da. Mir wird schon etwas einfallen..."

„Heute sind auch noch fünf Vorstellungstermine," gab Sookie etwas leiser bekannt.

„Na siehst du. Gehen wir doch erst einmal rein."

In der Küche ging der Feueralarm los und Sookie erschrak. „Oh nein! Meine Pfannkuchen! Die habe ich ja ganz vergessen, als ich dich kommen sah..."

Und schon rannte sie davon und Lorelai folgte ihr etwas langsamer.

Entschlossen stieß sie die Tür auf und ihr Blick fiel auf ... „Jason!"

Wie an dem Abend des Probewochenendes saß er in dem Sessel in der Lobby. Als er ihre Stimme hörte, schaute er auf und schenkte ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

Von der anderen Seite kam Michel angerannt. „Da sind sie ja endlich wieder. Was denken sie sich eigentlich dabei, einfach so hier zu verschwinden! Denken sie etwa, dass sich so ein Hotel von ganz alleine eröffnet? Ja? Dann habe ich hier eine Neuigkeit für sie: nein, das tut es nicht! Ich habe hier eine Liste aller Anrufe für sie. Irgendwann habe ich dann angefangen einfach nur noch Striche hinter die Namen zu machen, die mehrmals angerufen haben. Spitzenreiter ist dieser Verrückte... dieser Kirk... er hat 34 Mal angerufen für 4 verschiedene Firmen. Total verrückt dieser Kerl. Und dann..."

„Michel," stoppte sie seine Rede. „Was macht Jason hier?"

Verwundert starrte er sie an. „Wer?"

„Jason!" Sie zeigte unauffällig auf ihn.

„Oh der!" Der Franzose verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Der hat die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet. Er ließ sich einfach nicht vertreiben, auch nicht, als wir ihm sagten, dass sie kurzfristig verreist wären. Also haben wir einfach angefangen ihn zu ignorieren." Er schnaubte. „Schrecklicher Mensch. Er ist sogar noch nervender als sie!"

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Okay. Ich kümmere mich kurz um ihn und komme dann zu ihnen."

Michel warf den beiden noch einen abwertenden Blick zu und verschwand.

Sie ging zu ihrem Ex-Freund, der sich sofort erhob, als er es sah. „Jason?"

„Hallo Lorelai. Es stört dich doch hoffentlich nicht, dass ich auf dich gewartet habe..."

„Und ob mich das stört," fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich muss arbeiten. Wenn ich etwas jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen kann, dann ist es deine Anwesenheit. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es für uns keine Chance mehr gibt und daran hat sich nichts geändert und jetzt möchte ich, dass du gehst..."

„Lorelai..."

„Geh!" Ein Blick in ihre Augen, brachte ihn dazu zu kooperieren.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Lorelai an ihren Mitarbeiter. „Und nun zu ihnen. Geben sie mir die Telefonliste. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Schauen sie in der Küche nach, ob alles okay ist und melden sie sich dann wieder bei mir!"


	3. Ende und Anfang

**Hallo ihr.**

**Das ist aber gar nicht nett, mich ganz ohne Feedback hängen zu lassen. Okay, okay. Ich weiß. Manchmal ist man einfach nicht in der Stimmung etwas zu schreiben oder man hat keine Zeit oder... Schon klar. Ich würde nur gern wissen, ob überhaupt jemand meine Geschichte liest.**

**Natürlich weiß ich, dass der Anfang etwas langweilig ist, weil man das schon tausend Mal gelesen hat. Aber irgendwie muss ich ja zu dem Punkt kommen, wo ich hin will und ich wollte das auch nicht einfach überspringen, da ich finde, dass Luke und Lorelai toll zusammen passen und da ich wenigstens etwas diese Zweisamkeit geniesen möchte. Streiten werden sie sich schon noch früh genug.**

**Okay. Hier erstmal ein weiterer Part von mir. Keine Ahnung, wann der nächste kommt. Die Uni beginnt nächste Woche wieder und ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich alles unter einen Hut bringen werde. Außerdem fehlt mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig die Motivation (WINK MIT DEM ZAUNSPFAHL).**

**Bis dann**

**Diana**

* * *

  
Kapitel 3: Ende und Anfang

Als Lorelai an diesem Abend erschöpft in Luke's Diner zurückkehrte, war nur noch ein Gast anwesend: ein wartender Jason. Ohne Luke wahrzunehmen, der jede ihrer Bewegungen unauffällig beobachtete, ging sie zu ihm und als er sie sah, stand er auf. Mit verschränkten Armen baute sie sich vor ihm auf. So langsam wurde sie wirklich sauer. Was dachte er eigentlich, wer er war? Sie hatte sich doch klar ausgedrückt ... mehrmals. Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung fragte sie: „Was willst du hier?"

„Mit dir reden, Lorelai. Wir müssen miteinander reden!"

„Was ist los, Jason? Bist du etwa schwanger und musst es mir unbedingt mitteilen bevor sich unsere Wege für immer trennen!"

Diese Bemerkung, die eigentlich hätte scherzhaft klingen können, sagte sie mit einer solchen Schärfe, dass er erschrocken einen Schritt zurück machte. „Lorelai..."

„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen?" Sie funkelte ihn an. „Meine Familie ist das wichtigste für mich. Und auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht, so gehören auch meine Eltern dazu. Und wenn mich jemand vor die Wahl stellt mich zwischen ihnen und ihm zu entscheiden, dann heißt die Antwort klar: meine Eltern!"

„Lorelai!"

„Nein, Jason. Ich gebe zu, dass es wunderbar zwischen uns war. Aber das hat alles keine Bedeutung mehr. Es gibt hier keinen Kompromiss. Du oder sie. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und du kannst nichts tun, um irgendetwas daran zu ändern!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um noch einmal ihrem Wunsch, dass er endlich wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwand, Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und erkannte, dass Luke sie beobachtete. Wütend drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. „Klar. Ich hätte ja wissen müssen, dass es eine Bedeutung hat, dass er in jedem zweiten deiner Sätze auftaucht..."

„Habe ich mich so undeutlich ausgedrückt! Das ist eine losgelöste Sache. Und die Frage, ob etwas zwischen mir und Luke läuft oder nicht, hat absolut nichts damit zu tun! Ich möchte dich nicht mehr wiedersehen. Und jetzt will ich, dass du gehst!"

„Lorelai," versuchte er es ein letztes Mal.

Erfolglos. Vielmehr sorgte er dafür, dass Lorelai langsam richtig sauer wurde. „Jason!"

Seufzend gestand er sich seine Niederlage ein und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Leb wohl, Jason," sagte sie leise zu der sich schließenden Tür und ging dann zum Tresen, wo Luke noch immer wartete. „Tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest. Aber du sollst nicht denken, dass ich dir irgendetwas verschwiegen habe. Mit Jason war schon längst Schluss. Er wollte es nur nicht einsehen. Er dachte, dass er Alles haben kann, aber das geht nicht, bei zwei Sachen, die sich gegenseitig ausschließen..."

„Babette hat mir schon erzählt, dass er deinen Vater verklagt." Sie nickte. „Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es dabei nicht um die Reaktion deiner Eltern auf die Eröffnung, dass ihr zusammen wart, handelte..."

Plötzlich wieder lachen könnend fragte sie: „Wie bitte?"

„Das war glaube ich die Aussage von Babettes Erzählung, wenn ich das bei den vielen Fakten, die sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hat, richtig verstanden habe."

„Nein, es geht dabei nicht um uns. Sondern um die Firma meines Vaters, in der Jason bis vor kurzem noch Partner war. Und dann hat mein Vater ihn ausgebootet."

„Nicht gerade die feine englische Art!"

„Ich weiß. Und ich war auch stets auf seiner Seite. Aber nur so lange er nicht die Schnapsidee hatte, meinen Vater zu verklagen, um seinen Ruf wieder herzustellen."

„Schwierige Situation."

Lorelai nickte. „Das bestreite ich ja auch gar nicht. Aber es hätte sicher auch einen anderen Weg gegeben. Doch jetzt gibt es ihn nicht mehr. Es war seine Entscheidung."

„Ich hätte es auch nicht anders gemacht!"

„Als Jason?" fragte Lorelai überrascht.

Doch Luke schüttelte den Kopf: „Als du."

„Du meinst, wenn du vor der selben Wahl gestanden hättest, hättest du dich auch von Jason getrennt?" hakte sie spitzbübisch grinsend nach.

Er kannte Lorelai lang genug um zu wissen, dass ihre ernsthafte Diskussion hiermit offiziell vorbei war. Und weil er froh war, dass sie wieder scherzte, entschied er sich zu antworten anstatt es einfach zu übergehen. „Du weißt genau, was ich damit meine..."

„Natürlich. Und es muss dir auch nicht peinlich sein. Ich verstehe das, Luke. Ich meine, ich finde Männer ebenfalls attraktiv. Ich kann dir also keinen Vorwurf..."

„Lorelai," unterbrach er sie streng. Ein kurzer Scherz war eine Sache, eine lange Diskussion ein andere. „Könnten wir das Thema bitte fallen lassen!"

„Aber Luke, das Thema wurde schon viel zu lange totgeschwiegen. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir endlich offen darüber..."

„Lorelai! Das ist nicht witzig."

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Deshalb möchte ich ja auch mit dir darüber sprechen..."

„Lorelai!"

Sie hatte seine Schmerzgrenze erreicht und das wusste sie auch. Nicht gewillt einen richtigen Streit daraus entstehen zu lassen, wechselte sie ihren Kurs. Anstelle ihn weiter zu reizen, brachte sie ihn mit einem einzigen Lächeln dazu, den Streit zu vergessen. Nachdem sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder entspannt hatten, kam sie um den Tresen herum und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann ging sie weiter zur Kaffeemaschine und schenkte sich eine Tasse ein.

Luke schaute ihr hinterher. „Das müssen wir ändern."

Über ihre Schulter zurückblickend fragte sie: „Dass alle noch immer denken, dass du vielleicht doch schwul bist?"

„Dass du mich mit einem Lächeln dazu bringst alles zu vergessen. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich nicht eine unserer Diskussionen gewinnen."

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass wir so jeden Streit sofort im Keim ersticken können. Anderenfalls wäre es durchaus möglich, dass wir ständig sauer aufeinander wären. Okay, es heißt ja, dass Versöhnungssex der beste ist und von daher ist ein Streit ab und zu gar nicht so schlecht. Aber wenn wir wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gleich sauer auf den jeweils Anderen sind, dann bezweifle ich stark, dass es überhaupt dazu kommt, da wir nur noch streiten und zum versöhnen keine Zeit mehr haben und das kann ja auch nicht Sinn und Zweck..."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie ihre erste Tasse ausgetrunken. Die zweite in der Hand drehte sich Lorelai nun vollständig zu ihm um und brach verwundert ab, als sie sah, dass er sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte und gar nicht mitbekam, was sie sagte. Dann begann sie zu grinsen. Mit ihrer freien Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum winkend holte sie sich seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er in die Realität zurück. „Was?"

„Lass mich raten. Ich habe dich nach dem Wort ‚Versöhnungssex' verloren!"

„Und? Hast du was von Rory gehört?" versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sie hat angerufen, dass sie gut angekommen sind. Und? War es der Zeitpunkt..."

Er ließ sie gar nicht aussprechen. „Warum bist du überhaupt am Anfang mit ihr weggefahren, wenn du die Absicht hattest, sie mit deiner Mutter wegzuschicken!"

Und er hatte doch noch Erfolg. Plötzlich wieder völlig ernst, erklärte sie: „Ich habe Rory nicht weggeschickt. Ich habe versucht Rory in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor die Gerüchteküche sie in der Luft zerreißt. Es konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass ihr kleines Geheimnis wirklich eins bleibt. Und die Sache mit meiner Mutter hat sich völlig spontan ergeben. Sie hatte schon beim Freitagsessen vorgeschlagen, dass die beiden den Sommer zusammen in Europa verbringen. Und als sie dann anrief und verkündete, dass sie ihre Schwester besuchen wolle, haben wir zugestimmt..."

„Entschuldige, falls meine Aussage wie eine Anschuldigung klang. Das sollte es nämlich wirklich nicht sein."

„Schon gut. Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach überarbeitet und lege jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage. Also kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen."

„Auch nicht, wenn ich das mit Kaffee tun wollte?"

„Das ist natürlich etwas völlig anderes." Sie hielt ihm die Tasse entgegen und er füllt noch einmal nach. Lächelnd ergänzte sie: „Danke, Luke."

„Gern geschehen."

Dann kehrte ihr Grinsen zurück. „Es war der Augenblick!"

„Du bist unverbesserlich und verrückt ... unverbesserlich verrückt!"

„Und du magst mich trotzdem. Wer ist hier wohl verrückter!"

„Du," verkündete er mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung und sie nickte: „Ich fürchte, da werde ich dir tatsächlich einmal zustimmen müssen."


	4. Offenbarungen

**Okay. Das ist da letzte Kapitel, das ich auf Vorrat habe. Die Uni hat heute wieder begonnen und somit ist meine Schreib-Zeit mal wieder eingeschränkt. **

**Da sich offenbar sowieso niemand wirklich für diese Geschichte interessiert - was ich sehr schade finde, da ich sie wirklich mag - sollte das ja kein Problem sein. **

**Bis irgendwann**

**Diana**

* * *

  
Kapitel 4: Offenbarungen

Lorelai verließ an diesem Abend Luke's Diner nicht mehr. Wie auch in der Nacht zuvor schliefen sie und Luke auf der Couch ein, nachdem sie sich lange unterhalten hatten.

Am Morgen musste Lorelai sofort verschwinden, da sie bereits um 7 Uhr einen Geschäftstermin hatte und vorher alle Fakten mit Sookie noch mal durchgehen wollte.

Gegen Mittag war sie dann bereits so erschöpft, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie die restliche Zeit überstehen sollte, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Auf ihr „Herein!" hin betrat Michel ihr Büro. Er stellte eine Papiertüte und zwei Becher Kaffee mit großen „Luke's Diner"-Logos auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Das wurde gerade für sie abgegeben!"

Augenblicklich kehrte das Lächeln auf ihre Gesicht zurück.

Als sie von den Lebensmitteln wieder aufschaute, war Michael bereits verschwunden. Gierig schnappte sie sich die Sachen und förderte einen Burger und eine große Portion Pommes zu Tage. Sie biss ein großes Stück ab und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor sie zum Telefon griff und die wohlbekannte Nummer wählte.

„Luke's Diner!" meldete sich eine männliche Stimme, die aber nicht Luke gehörte.

„Caesar. Hier ist Lorelai. Ist Luke in der Nähe?"

„Tut mir leid. Der Chef ist gerade weg... Großmarkt... Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?"

„Ja, das wäre nett. Sag ihm einfach nur danke. Er weiß, worum es geht!"

„Okay."

Ohne sich groß zu verabschieden, legten sie auf und Lorelai widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen ... nur um kurz darauf wieder gestört zu werden. Es klopfte.

Sie rief „Herein!" und Dean betrat ihr Büro. Überrascht hätte sie sich fast an den Pommes verschluckt, die sie sich eben in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Seit dem Abend vor fast einer Woche hatte sie ihn weder gesprochen noch gesehen. „Dean," brachte sie schließlich mit neutraler Stimme hervor. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich wollte kurz mit ihnen reden, wenn das möglich wäre."

Sie nickte langsam. „Schließ die Tür und setz dich."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Nach dem Gespräch mit Dean hatte Lorelai plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie allein sein musste. Also packte sie alle Unterlagen zusammen, die sie an diesem Tag noch durcharbeiten musste und ging in die Küche zu ihrer Freundin. „Hey Sookie!"

Diese drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um. „Hey. Willst du einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade frischen gemacht."

Sie hielt den Pappbecher, der noch nicht leer war, hoch und sagte: „Ich bin versorgt. Luke hat mir welchen vorbeigeschickt."

„Nein!" Sie sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Seit wann gibt dir Luke freiwillig Kaffee?"

Lorelai konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht festsetzte – obwohl sie wegen der Dean-Sache noch aufgewühlt war. „Samstag!"

„Samstag?" wiederholte Sookie verwundert. „Der Tag, an dem du verschwunden bist? Was hat das mit Luke zu tun?"

„Nichts," antwortete sie unschuldig den Kopf schüttelnd und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde...

... was Sookie natürlich nicht entging. Den Kopf schief legend musterte sie ihre beste Freundin. „Was ist am Samstag geschehen, dass ich nicht weiß!"

„Luke und ich haben uns geküsst."

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Sookie!"

Diese schaute sie noch immer ungläubig an. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!"

„Wow... Das ist ja... wow, ich meine: wow!"

Lorelai nickte. „Ich weiß!"

„Dann bist du also seinetwegen weggelaufen..."

Lorelai winkte schnell ab. „Nein, nein. Damit hatte das wirklich nichts zu tun! Das war allein wegen..." Sie zögerte kurz, da sie Sookie normalerweise nicht anlog. Doch es galt Rory zu schützen. „... Emily und Richard!"

Sookie missverstand die Pause. „Oh! Entschuldige! Du warst so glücklich. Ich wollte dich nicht wieder daran erinnern. Komm, erzähl mir noch mehr von Luke. Seid ihr jetzt richtig zusammen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Wie: keine Ahnung?"

„Naja. Ich denke schon, dass wir zusammen sind. Wir haben einfach noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Deshalb möchte ich dich auch bitten mit niemand darüber zu sprechen." Sie konnte sehen, wie sie zögerte. „Bitte, Sookie. Ich möchte ihn nicht gleich wieder verschrecken."

„Oh... äh... sicher... klar. Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab!"

„Danke, Sookie." Sie erinnerte sich, warum sie anfänglich gekommen war. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur für den Rest des Tages abmelden, da ich mich hier nicht richtig konzentrieren kann und zu Hause weiterarbeiten will."

„Verstehe! Du wirst zu Hause ‚arbeiten'!" Sookie grinste sie wissend an.

„Sookie!" schimpfte Lorelai. „Wir wollen in einer Woche das Hotel eröffnen."

„Oh. Das heißt also, du wirst wirklich arbeiten!"

Sie sah tatsächlich enttäuscht aus, worüber Lorelai nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. „Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, könnt ihr mich jederzeit über das Handy erreichen."

„Keine Angst. Wir kommen schon zurecht."

Zum ersten Mal nahm Lorelai ihre Umgebung richtig wahr und erkannte, dass sich langsam alles zu normalisieren schien. „Das sehe ich!"

„Nicht wahr!" gab Sookie strahlend zurück. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du sie aufgetrieben hast, aber sie sind gut ... richtig gut!"

„Das freut mich."

„Okay. Genug geplaudert. Ab mit dir!"

Das ließ sich Lorelai nicht zweimal sagen. Zehn Minuten später kehrte sie nach Tagen endlich wieder in ihr Haus zurück. Einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung von Rorys Zimmer werfend und sich anschließend das Telefon schnappend verschwand sie sofort in der oberen Etage.

Kurz darauf lag sie in der Badewanne und ließ sich von der Wärme und den angenehmen Düften verwöhnen.

Doch ihren Kopf konnte sie nicht abschalten. Unaufhörlich sprangen ihre Gedanken zwischen der verzwickten Situation mit Rory und den neuen wunderbaren Gefühlen für Luke hin und her – und damit auch ihre Stimmung.

Am Ende war sie so verwirrt, dass sie zum Telefon griff.

„Luke's Diner!"

„Hey."

„Hey," erwiderte er und sie konnte direkt hören, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. „Was machst du gerade?"

„Ich liege in der Badewanne."

„Ach ja? In welchem Zimmer?"

„Mein Badezimmer. Ich bin zu Hause."

Er zögerte kurz. „Das ist dein Ernst, oder?"

„Sicher. Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

„Äh ... keine Ahnung ... Ich dachte nur ... naja ... dass du den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Hotel wegkommst..."

„Wäre ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber ich musste einfach weg!"

„Ist etwas passiert?" erkundigte er sich sofort besorgt.

„Dean war bei mir, um zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tut, dass er Rory das antut und dass er sich mit seiner Frau ausgesprochen hat. Sie wollen ihrer Liebe noch eine Chance geben und verlassen deshalb Stars Hollow..."

„Oh."

„Jep."

„Und ... äh ... jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Darüber wollte ich mir hier klar werden." Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Aber ich bin noch immer ahnungslos."

„Weiß Rory schon davon?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das über's Telefon machen soll. Ich meine, ändern kann sie sowieso nichts an seiner Entscheidung. Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie das gar nicht will."

„Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann..."

„Ein Date wäre nicht schlecht."

„Ein Date?" wiederholte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Offenbar war das Diner voller Gäste und er wollte nicht, dass sie etwas davon mitbekamen.

„Wir haben noch immer einen Kinobesuch ausstehen und wenn mich eins ablenkt, dann ist es deine Nähe und Kino ... Kino in deiner Nähe..."

Sie glaubte, etwas wie ein kurzes Lachen gehört zu haben. Aber bei Luke konnte man sich da nie ganz sicher sein. „Gern. Wann?"

„Übermorgen ist Samstag. Wie wäre es mit einer Spätvorstellung? Sookie und ich haben uns entschlossen, dass wir allen den Sonntag freigeben, da es der letzte Sonntag vor der Eröffnung ist und den sollten wir genießen. Somit könnte ich lang aufbleiben und am nächsten Tag ausschlafen."

„In Stars Hollow gibt es keine Spätvorstellung."

„Wie wäre es mit Hartfort?"

„Einverstanden. Soll ich dich abholen?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich im Dragonfly Inn festhänge. Ich komme einfach im Diner vorbei, sobald ich weg kann. Das ist einfacher."

„Klar. Sehe ich dich heute noch?"

„Ich denke eher nicht. Ich habe mir einiges an Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen und werde nachher einfach eine Pizza bestellen."

„Oh!" Er klang enttäuscht und das freute Lorelai, da sie das gleiche Gefühl hatte.

„Allerdings hätte ich nichts gegen ein Frühstück einzuwenden, bevor ich morgen zum Hotel fahre."

„Dann bis morgen. Und genieße dein Schaumbad noch schön."

„Ich werde es versuchen. Ach, noch etwas."

„Ja?"

„Vielen Dank für dein Paket. Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut."

„Das freut mich. Aber Caesar hatte mir deine Nachricht schon gegeben."

„Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, dass man immer auch noch einmal persönlich Danke sagen soll, egal ob man es vorher schon auf anderem Weg versucht hat."

Er lachte. „Okay. Bis morgen."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Obwohl Lorelai am nächsten Morgen ultrazeitig vor dem Diner auftauchte, schaffte sie es nicht Luke zu schlagen. Er stellte gerade stark dampfende Tassen auf „ihrem" Tisch ab, als sie gegen die Scheibe klopfte.

Er öffnete und Lorelai trat ein. Nach einem flüchtigen Kuss verkündete sie: „Es war komisch gestern allein einzuschlafen. Ich meine, ich habe monatelang allein geschlafen und zwei Nächte auf deiner Couch werfen mein ganzes Weltbild um..."

Grinsend nickte er. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das Bett fühlte sich so leer an."

„Das muss irgendeine Krankheit sein," verkündete sie gespielt wütend. Auf ihn zeigend verkündete sie: „Und du hast mich angesteckt."

Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wieso wusste ich nur, dass es am Ende wieder meine Schuld ist!"

„Weil es immer deine Schuld ist?" schlug Lorelai schelmisch grinsend vor. Für einige Sekunden schaute sie sich tief in die Augen. „Sind wir jetzt fest zusammen?"

„Willst du das?"

„Ja."

„Ich auch."

„Dann sind wir es also?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal. „Sagen wir es den Anderen?"

„Den Anderen?"

„Stars Hollow!"

„Oh, denen."

„Genau. Also?"

Dieses mal kam die Antwort nicht so überzeugt. „Von mir aus..."

„Was ist?" hakte Lorelai nach.

Er schob sie zum Tisch und sie nahmen Platz. Dann begann Luke zu erklären: „Es ist nicht so, dass ich es unbedingt geheim halten will. Wenn du es also allen erzählen willst, nur zu. Ich finde nur die Vorstellung, dass wir ... sagen wir bei der Stadtversammlung ... aufstehen und verkünden, dass wir endlich zusammen sind, irgendwie... naja... abstoßend."

„Endlich?" wiederholte Lorelai breit lächelnd.

Luke schaute sie verwirrt an. „Hä?"

„Du sagtest: ‚... dass wir _endlich_ zusammen sind...'"

„Oh! Ähm... naja... ich meine nur, weil doch die ganze Stadt schon seit Jahren glaubt, dass wir... also..." Er stöhnte. „Können wir das endlich bitte einfach vergessen!"

„Mmmmmmh... Na gut. Obwohl es wirklich süß ist, wenn du dich so windest!"

Er überging ihren Einwurf einfach. „Um auf deine eigentliche Frage zurückzukommen, muss ich sagen, dass ich schon ein wenig überrascht war, dass noch keiner etwas bemerkt hat. Okay. Du bist eigentlich immer nur nachts hier, wenn die anderen schon beziehungsweise noch schlafen. Aber trotzdem. Das ist Stars Hollow..."

„Wahrscheinlich haben wir ihnen so oft gesagt, dass eine romantische Beziehung zwischen uns nur ihrer Phantasie entspringt, dass sie es jetzt einfach übersehen."

Luke nickte. „Wahrscheinlich. Mein Vorschlag wäre jedenfalls, dass wir es sie einfach selbst herausfinden lassen. Sie werden uns schon noch früh genug mit unsinnigen Fragen löchern. Warum es auch noch herausfordern."

„Das geht für mich in Ordnung."

„Wobei ich allerdings nicht glaube, dass du es überhaupt niemand sagen wirst..."

„Du kennst mich eben zu gut! Sookie ist bereits eingeweiht."

Leicht nervös fragte er: „Und Rory?"

„Nicht direkt. Seit sie in Paris ist, habe ich nur kurz mit ihr gesprochen, um zu erfahren, ob sie auch gut gelandet sind. Sie hat jetzt genug eigene Probleme. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie wieder da ist."

„Denkst du, sie hat etwas dagegen?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Außerdem habe ich ihr schon gesagt, dass wir ein Date planen ... also gleich nachdem du mich gefragt hast. Somit kann sie sich bereits denken, dass das in nächster Zeit passieren wird..."

„Okay. Frühstück?"

„Frühstück!" Lorelai nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse, so dass diese sofort leer war und schenkte sich mit der bereitgestellten Kanne nach. „Ich mag das!"

„Was?"

„Hier... mit dir... einfach nur frühstücken... Ich mag das!"

„Ich mag das auch!"


	5. Das Date

**Hallo ihr,**

**da bin ich mal wieder und möchte mich als erstes natürlich bei Trory und Lizzielovetrory für das liebe Feedback bedanken. Es freut mich sehr, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und natürlich werde ich so oft wie möglich weiterschreiben.**

**Lizzielovetrory: Du hattest vollkommen Recht, was das Erscheien meiner Geschichte auf der Ausgangsseite angeht. Und das hat einen ganz einfachen Grund. In den Standarteinstellungen von werden nicht alle Ratings angezeigt. Und weil ich meine Geschichte vorsorglich gleich als M eingestuft hatte, wurde sie nicht sofort angezeigt. Da dieses Rating zur Zeit noch nicht notwendig ist, habe ich die Story erst einmal heruntergestuft, so dass sie alle sehen können. Mal sehen, ob sich dann mehr dafür interessieren. Aber selbst wenn dem nicht so ist, werde ich auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben, da es beim ff-schreiben nicht nur um Feedback geht, sondern um den Spaß am Schreiben überhaupt. Außerdem habe ich schon oft Geschichten geschrieben,für die es fast keine Resonanz gab. Es hat mich nur etwas gestört, dass es hier am Anfang der Geschichte der Fall war, so dass ich nicht sehen konnte, ob die Idee an sich gut ist oder nicht...**

**Oh Mann. Das machen 4 Stunden Mathe-Vorlesung aus mir. Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Part Nummer 5. Meinem absolutem Lieblingspart, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch auch.**

**Bis bald**

**Diana**

* * *

  
Kapitel 5: Das Date

Es war bereits weit nach 22 Uhr als Lorelai am Samstagabend Luke's Diner betrat. Das Schild war bereits auf „Closed" umgedreht und auch sonst war alles fertig für die Nacht: die Stühle waren oben, der Boden gewischt, die elektrischen Geräte – inklusive aller Lampen – ausgeschaltet...

Selbst von Luke war nichts zu sehen. War er hoch gegangen? Ohne abzusperren?

Da kam er auch schon aus dem Lagerraum und sie musterte ihn eingehend. Seine Baseballmütze war verschwunden, das Gesicht rasiert und die typische Flanelkleidung einer schwarzen Hose und einem dunkelblauen Shirt gewichen. „Oh Mann. Das macht das ganze noch schwerer!"

„Was?"

„Du. Du siehst toll aus."

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Danke. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben," antwortete er auf ihr kurzes schwarzes Kleid zeigend. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Dann erkundigte er sich: „Was meinst du mit schwerer machen?"

„Können wir das Kino noch mal verschieben?"

„Jetzt?" fragte er überrascht.

„Ich weiß, dass es dafür eigentlich zu spät ist. Ich hätte anrufen sollen, aber..." Erschöpft ließ sie den Kopf hängen. „Den ganzen Tag ... was sag ich, die ganze Woche ... habe ich mich auf heute Abend gefreut. Wirklich. Allein der Gedanke daran hat mich von Termin zu Termin gehen lassen, ohne mich auch nur einmal zu beschweren. Und jetzt... Ich bin so erledigt, dass ich wahrscheinlich schon auf der Fahrt nach Hartfort einschlafe... Argh! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte das nicht..."

„Hey! Schon gut." Er kam näher und nahm sie in den Arm. „Verschieben wir es."

„Wir könnten stattdessen einen Videoabend machen."

„Was ändert das an deiner Müdigkeit?"

„Nichts. Aber dann bin ich wenigstens zu Hause auf der Couch, wenn ich einschlafe."

Er zögerte. „Hör zu. Wir können es auch einfach ganz sein lassen. Ich meine, du bist müde und das ist vielleicht deine letzte Chance mal wieder richtig auszuschlafen, bevor das Hotel eröffnet wird, also..."

„... willst du mich an meinem letzten freien Abend allein lassen?"

„Was? Nein! Ich meine... willst du das wirklich?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich heute Nacht nicht allein sein will..."

Das nahm er mehr als bereitwillig hin. „Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Ich hatte zum Lunch eine von Sookies Testsuppen..."

Mit großen Augen schaute er sie an. „Und danach nichts mehr?"

„Zählt Kaffee?"

„Nein. Kaffee zählt nicht."

„Dann lautet die Antwort ja."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte er sich bei Lorelai gar nicht vorstellen. Sie aß doch eher zu viel als zu wenig. „Bist du gar nicht hungrig?"

Ihr Magen knurrte. „Jetzt wo du es sagst..."

Er griff hinter sie und verschloss die Eingangstür. „Komm!" Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie ohne zu zögern. So stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf.

Zielstrebig ging Luke auf seinen Kühlschrank zu. „Wie klingt ein Sandwich?"

„Dumpf wenn es auf den Boden fällt..." Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Witz, während Luke nur eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Okay, sie wusste selbst, dass ihre Witze auf Grund von Müdigkeit nicht gerade atemberaubend waren, aber ein kleines Lächeln hätte er sich schon abringen können. Seine Miene blieb. Sie nahm am Küchentisch Platz und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Na gut. Dann war es wohl an ihr nachzugeben. „Ein Sandwich wäre wunderbar."

„Salami oder Käse?"

„Beides?"

Er nickte. „Also beides."

Eine Minute später brachte er den Teller zu ihr und sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Gähnen.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich das sage ... noch dazu um diese Uhrzeit ... aber willst du einen Kaffee dazu?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut. Ich habe so viel Koffein intus, dass eine weitere Dosis mit Sicherheit keinerlei Wirkung zeigen würde." Sie nahm einen ersten Bissen. „Lecker!"

„Es freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt." Wenn das kein tolles erstes Date war! „Ich hätte auch etwas größeres machen können, aber ich dachte..."

„... dass ich eingeschlafen bin, bis du fertig bist? Gute Überlegung." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen. „Wirklich, Luke. Das Sandwich ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Du kennst mich doch. Ich steh sowieso nicht auf dieses gesunde Zeug. Fast-Food ist mein Leben."

„Okay."

Sie ließ ihre Hand zu der seinen weiterwandern und verflochte dann ihre Finger. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelten sich an.

Lorelai beendete ihre Mahlzeit und Luke wischte ein wenig Mayonnaise mit seinem freien Daumen von ihrem Mundwinkel, die sie anschließend von seinem Finger wieder ableckte. „Danke."

„Ich danke dir."

Sie grinste breit und schaute sich suchend um. „Und jetzt?"

„Naja. Ich kann zwar nicht mit einem Videorecorder dienen, aber wie wäre es mit ein wenig fernsehen..."

Nur schwer konnte Lorelai ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrücken. „Wie wär's, wenn wir heute auf deinem Bett einschlafen? Also nichts gegen deine Couch, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, kann man dein Bett als riesig bezeichnen."

„Was so viel heißt, wie..."

„Ich habe keine Lust auf Fernsehen."

Sie erhob sich und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Bett. Dort angekommen, streifte sie ihre Schuhe ab und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, tat Luke es ihr gleich. Er legte sich auf seinen Rücken und Lorelai kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Vergessen war ihre Kleidung, die total zerknitterte.

Mit müder Stimme fragte sie: „Du, Luke?"

„Ja?"

„Kann man das hier eigentlich noch als Date bezeichnen?"

Er dachte kurz darüber nach. Dann nickte er. „Sicher."

„Ja?"

„Na klar. Zuerst haben wir zusammen gegessen."

„Wir haben zusammen gegessen?"

„Wir waren zusammen, als du gegessen hast."

„Okay. Und dann?"

„Dann haben wir einen Spaziergang gemacht."

„Spaziergang?"

„Wir sind zu meinem Bett gegangen."

Sie kicherte. „Das nenne ich die perfekte Definition eines Spaziergangs."

„Und letztendlich sind wir gemeinsam im Bett gelandet. Wenn das kein Date ist..."

„Mmh." Sie seufzte wohlig und schloss die Augen. „Klingt nach einem perfekten Date."

Mit diesen Worten war sie eingeschlafen. Luke gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Es war ein Date mit dir. Das allein macht es bereits perfekt!"


	6. Ankunft des Arthur McMorton

**Hallo ihr zwei,**

**euer Feedback baut mich wirklich immer wieder auf. Und bei so schnellen Antworten kann ich ja gar nicht anders, als gleich noch ein neues Kapitel nachzuschieben. DANKE!**

**Was das Ende von Kapitel 5 betrifft, kann ich dir nur zustimmen, Trory. Ich liebe diesen Dialog zwischen Luke und Lorelai über ihr Date einfach. Das ist so eine Szene, die man einfach nicht planen kann. Man schreibt einfach und plötzlich schießt einem dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf... Klasse. Das finde ich das schönste am schreiben - wenn es einfach fließt.**

**Okay, okay, ich höre ja schon wieder auf. Wenn ich selbst Geschichten lese, überspringe ich dieses Geplänkel meistens. Aber selbst ... naja ... ihr müsst mich entschuldigen: 8 Stunden Mathe & Info und danach noch Spanisch. Aber ich bin ja selbst Schuld...**

**Ich hoffe, ich höre wieder was von euch. Vor allem würde ich gern wissen, was ihr über meine neue Figur Arthur McMorton denkt. Ich weiß, dass ich nie wirklich viel beschreibe. Also wenn ihr irgendetwas genauer erklärt haben wollt, dann sagt es mir einfach.**

**Diana  
****  
**

**

* * *

**  
Kapitel 6: Ankunft des Arthur McMorton

Die letzte Woche vor der großen Eröffnungsparty ging wie im Flug vorbei. Am Donnerstag kehrte Rory allein aus Paris zurück, da sie ihre Mutter an ihrem großen Tag nicht allein lassen wollte, Emily aber noch ein wenig mehr Urlaub brauchte. Leider blieb Lorelai nicht einmal Zeit mit ihrer Tochter zu sprechen, so dass diese sich einfach zu Hause verkroch und ein Buch nach dem anderen verschlang.

Am Samstag hatten sie es dann doch geschafft gleichzeitig auf den Beinen zu sein, so dass Rory ihre Mutter zum Frühstück im Diner, das sich mittlerweile zu einer Tradition entwickelt hatte, begleiten konnte. Telefonisch hatte sie bereits ihre Begleiterin angemeldet, so dass nun ein für drei Personen gedeckter Tisch auf sie wartete.

Von Luke war nichts zu sehen und so holte Lorelai den Schlüssel hervor, den er ihr am Dienstag gegeben hatte, nachdem sie vor ihm da war und sich das ganze Frühstück über beschwert hatte, wie kalt doch seine Stufen seien und dass er dringend darüber nachdenken sollte, ob er sie nicht mit einem flauschigen Teppich auslegen wollte.

Sie sperrte auf und Rory schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Seit wann hast du einen Schlüssel für das Diner?"

Lorelai kicherte nur und trat ein. „Luke!"

„Ich komme sofort!" konnte sie von oben hören.

Zielstrebig ging Lorelai hinter den Tresen und holte die Kaffeekanne aus der Maschine.

Geschockt stand Rory im Türrahmen. Wie lang war sie eigentlich weg gewesen? „Was ist hier los, Mum? Denkst du nicht, dass Luke sauer wird, wenn er dich da sieht?"

„Ich habe seine Genehmigung. Und jetzt komm rein, schließ die Tür hinter dir und nimm Platz." Sie brachte die Kaffeetassen an ihren Platz und kehrte dann noch einmal zurück, um Lukes Tee zu holen, der bereits fertig war.

In dem Moment, als Rory die Tür schloss, betrat Luke das Diner, ging auf seine Freundin zu und begrüßte sie mit einem sanften Kuss.

Plötzlich verstand Rory. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie mit offen stehendem Mund die beiden beobachtete. Bevor es ihnen auffallen konnte, sammelte sie sich wieder und ging näher. ‚Na warte nur, Lorelai Gilmore. Wenn dieser Tag vorbei ist, hast du einiges zu beichten.'

Sie trennten sich wieder und als Luke die dritte Person wahrnahm, blieb er erschrocken stehen. So hatte er das eigentlich nicht geplant. Doch als er Lorelai sah, hatte er ganz einfach vergessen, dass sie heute in Begleitung kommen wollte.

„Hallo Luke."

„Hey ... Rory. Wir haben uns ja lang nicht mehr gesehen..."

Sie nickte. „Zwei Wochen."

„Zwei Wochen," stimmte er zu.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Lorelai die beiden. Sie wusste, dass sie es Rory vielleicht hätte sagen sollen. Doch als sie bis zum heutigen Morgen nie genug Zeit finden konnte, hatte sie sich entschlossen, sie einfach mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen. Und offenbar schien sie damit kein Problem zu haben. Zumindest sah es nicht so aus, als ob sie sie gleich mit Fragen bombardieren wollte. ‚Was nicht heißt, dass ich mich ganz davor drücken kann. Dafür wird Rory schon sorgen.' Sie ging zum Tisch. „Lasst uns essen. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit bis ich im Hotel sein muss."

Die beiden folgten ihrer Aufforderung und nahmen Platz.

Für einige Minuten aßen sie schweigend. Und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde Luke ruhiger. Wenn Rory das Thema nicht ansprach, würde er es ganz sicher auch nicht tun. Wahrscheinlich kannte sie sowieso bereits die ganze Geschichte. Und sie schien kein Problem damit zu haben. Warum sich also Sorgen machen? Deshalb war er es auch, der das Gespräch begann: „Und? Wie sieht es im Hotel aus?"

„Alles ist hundertprozentig perfekt. Selbst Taylor sollte jetzt keinen Grund zur Beschwerde mehr haben. Ich habe alle seine Ratschläge – und waren sie auch noch so verrückt – berücksichtigt. Und glaubt mir: das waren nicht gerade wenig." Ein stolzes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Jetzt können die Gäste kommen."

„Du brauchst also keinerlei Hilfe? Keine letzte-Sekunde-Katastrophe?"

„Nein! Außerdem habe ich doch meine Rory. Sie wird heute den ganzen Tag mit im Hotel sein. Und du kommst doch auch etwas früher, oder?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich arbeite hier bis Mittag. Dann übernimmt Caesar, wobei ich nicht glaube, dass er viel zu tun haben wird, da sowieso alle zu dir kommen. Ich könnte etwas zum Essen mitbringen."

„Perfekt." Lorelai nickte begeistert. „Wenn ich eins heute auf keinen Fall tun werde, dann die Küche betreten. Sookie wird sicher eine Krise nach der nächsten haben."

„Okay."

Sie steckte den letzten Bissen Pencakes in den Mund. „Ich muss dann auch los."

Rory war noch nicht ganz so weit. „Gib mir noch eine Minute."

Nachdem sie Luke einen Kuss gegeben hatte, bewegte sie sich rückwärtsgehend auf die Dinertür zu. „Komm schon, Rory. Die letzten Wochen mit meiner Mutter haben dir offensichtlich so sehr geschadet, wie ich vermutet hatte." Sie öffnete die Tür. „Du bist ja eine richtige Langsam-Esserin geworden."

Sie machte noch einen Schritt zurück und Luke meinte warnend: „Achtung! Da kommt ein Gast!"

Doch es war zu spät. Sie war bereits mit ihm zusammengestoßen. „Entschuldigung!"

„Kein Problem!"

Eine tiefe schottische Stimme füllte den Raum und Lorelais Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als sie den Mann erkannte, der nun vor ihr Stand.

Er lächelte sie an. „Miss Gilmore. Es freut mich, sie wiederzusehen."

„Mis... Mister ... McMorton."

Der ältere Mann nickte anerkennend. „Sie erinnern sich also noch an mich..."

‚Erinnern?' fragte sie sich, während sie merkte, wie ihr Puls sich merklich erhöhte. ‚Was will er hier? Ausgerechnet in Luke's Diner! Er soll wieder verschwinden!'

„Mum?" Rory berührte sie leicht an der Schulter und Lorelai zuckte zusammen. „Alles okay?"

‚Rory! Oh mein Gott!' Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn auch nur zum Wohle ihrer Tochter. „Rory, das ist ein Bekannter deines Großvaters Arthur McMorton. Mister McMorton, meine Tochter Rory."

Die beiden gaben sich höflich die Hand.

„Entschuldigen sie uns jetzt. Wir müssen weiter..."

Er nickte. „Ins Hotel, nehme ich an?"

Lorelais Augen wurden groß. Woher wusste er davon?

Sie musste nicht nachfragen, da er es von sich aus erzählte. „Ihr Vater hat mich eingeladen der Eröffnung beizuwohnen, da ich gerade ein Buch über Hotels in Amerika – inklusive einiger Zeitungsartikel – schreibe und er fand, dass das wunderbar passt."

„Sich... Sicher! Dann sehen wir uns ja später..."

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tochter und schon waren sie verschwunden. Kaum saßen sie im Jeep fragte Rory argwöhnisch: „Was war das denn? Wer ist der Kerl?"

„Habe ich doch schon gesagt. Er ist ein Bekannter deines Großvaters... der Bruder eines schottischen Geschäftsfreundes um genau zu sein."

„Das erklärt aber nicht dein komisches Verhalten."

„Komisches Verhalten?"

Rory nickte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass das Panik ist."

„Nein, nein," winkte Lorelai schnell ab. „Es ist nur, dass es so ewig her ist, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe ... mindestens 20 Jahre..." In Gedanken korrigierte sie sich: ‚Genau 20 Jahre! Und das weißt du auch!'

„Sicher?"

„Absolut!"

Damit startete sie den Motor und verschwand.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Als Luke Mittags im Hotel auftauchte, fand er eine erschöpfte Lorelai an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend vor. „Hey."

Ihr Kopf flog nach oben und sie begann zu lächeln. „Endlich!"

Er schloss die Tür und kam näher. Sie rannte ihm entgegen und warf sich in seine Arme. „So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer!"

Vorsichtig stellte er die mitgebrachten Lebensmitteln ab ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen und umarmte sie dann richtig. „Was ist los?"

„Der Wagen der Floristin hatte eine Panne. Ich wollte, dass die Blumen frisch sind. Also sollten sie erst heute geliefert werden. Rory hat sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, um die Sachen abzuholen. Deshalb wird das Essen auch noch etwas warten müssen."

„Kein Problem." Er machte einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie genau. „Lorelai, wer ist dieser Arthur McMorton?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand."

„Lorelai!"

„Er ist Reisejournalist und hat vor 20 Jahren für ein Paar Tage im Haus meiner Eltern übernachtet, als er sein erstes Amerikabuch schrieb. Das ist alles."

„Sicher?" hakte Luke noch einmal unsicher nach.

„Das habe ich doch gesagt!"

„Dafür, dass es nur ein Paar Tage vor so langer Zeit waren, erinnerst du dich aber sehr genau an ihn... und deine Reaktion ist auch nicht..."

Sie seufzte. „Er hat uns damals die unglaublichsten Fotographien über seine Reisen gezeigt. Das hat mich eben beeindruckt." Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken, geschweige denn über ihn reden. „Aber lassen wir das jetzt. Deine letzte-Sekunde-Krise ist eingetreten. Irgendetwas stimmt mit den Wasserhähnen in der Frauentoilette nicht!"

„Da gehe ich aber nicht allein rein."

„Dafür bin ich ja da."

„Hast du einen Werkzeugkasten für mich?"

Sie zeigte ihn ihm und dann brachte sie ihn zum Ort des Übels.


	7. Wir haben geöffnet!

**Hey Lizzie (& andere, die mir kein Feeback geben °grins°),**

**irgendwie bin ich zur Zeit in absoluter Schreiblaune. Dummerweise fangen nächste Woche wieder die Prüfungen an und somit werde ich wohl trotzdem nicht sehr oft zum posten kommen.**

**Wie immer danke ich dir für dein prompte Antwort, Lizzie und wünsche dir natürlich gute Besserung. Was deine Befürchtungen betrifft, kann ich natürlich nichts versprechen...**

**Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben.**

**Diana**

* * *

  
Kapitel 7: Wir haben geöffnet!

Pünktlich auf die Minute trafen die Gäste ein. Wie von Luke prophezeit war die ganze Stadt gekommen. Alle waren hellauf begeistert – selbst Taylor reichte ein einziges Blatt für seine Verbesserungsvorschläge.

Sookies Essen war wie immer der Hit und Lorelai hatte so viel damit zu tun alle herumzuführen und neugierige Fragen zu beantworten, dass sie den unschönen Zusammenstoß vom Morgen vergaß. Um so geschockter war sie, als sie ihre Tochter – die den Empfangsbereich übernommen hatte – sagen hörte: „Hallo Grandpa. Guten Tag, Mister McMorton. Es freut mich, dass sie da sind. Kommen sie doch herein. Mum ist sicher gleich bei ihnen, um ihnen alles zu zeigen."

„Das wäre wunderbar," antwortete er mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Rory drehte sich zu Lorelai um. „Mum? Sieh mal wer da ist!"

Lorelai setzte ihr professionelles Lächeln auf und drehte sich um. „Dad! Mister McMorton! Ich bin hier gleich fertig."

„Lassen sie sich nur Zeit!" winkte der Schotte ab und ging weiter in das Hotel hinein, um einen ersten Eindruck zu gewinnen, während sich Lorelai wieder zu dem älteren Ehepaar umdrehte, dass sie gerade betreute. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf sie konzentrieren.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete Luke das ganze. Er stand mit Jackson – der ebenfalls kein großer Fan von Menschenmengen war und der seinen Sohn betreuen musste – etwas abseits des Trubels und diskutierte über Versicherungen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie das Dragonfly Inn heute zum ersten Mal sahen, doch zuvor war nie Zeit für ein solches Gespräch gewesen. Umso erfreuter waren sie, dass sie sich nun nicht mit ihren nervösen Partnerinnen auseinander setzen mussten.

Dann sah er Lorelais Vater und diesen Arthur McMorton anreisen und plötzlich war das Gespräch gar nicht mehr so interessant. Nur mit einem Ohr hinhörend beobachtete er jede von Lorelais Bewegungen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Am Morgen hatte er es noch als Einbildung abgetan, doch sie war schon wieder zusammengezuckt. Außerdem hatte er den Verdacht, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Luke nahm sich vor noch einmal mit ihr darüber zu reden, sobald sie wieder allein waren. Und bis dahin wollte er sie ... und diesen Arthur McMorton ... im Augen behalten.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Lorelai sprach bereits seit über einer Stunde mit den beiden Männern, als endlich jemand auftauchte und sie befreite.

Rory tippte ihr auf die Schulter. „Mum! Wir haben unseren ersten richtigen Gast."

„Ehrlich?"

Rory nickte begeistert. „Er will 2 Übernachtungen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich jemand hole, der dafür verantwortlich ist, da ich mir dachte, dass du das selbst machen willst..."

Sie entschuldigte sich bei den beiden Männern und folgte ihr. „Unser erster Gast!" Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Dann setzte sie eine professionelle Miene auf und ging hinter den Empfangstresen. „Guten Tag. Willkommen im Dragonfly Inn. Mein Name ist Lorelai Gilmore. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen."

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Richard Penniman und ich hätte gern ein Zimmer für 2 Nächte," antwortete der junge Mann asiatischer Herkunft.

„Richard Penniman?" wiederholte Lorelai langsam. Er nickte und sie gab es nach kurzem Zögern in den Computer ein. Dann reichte sie ihm das Gästebuch und ließ ihn darin unterschreiben. Am Ende bekam er noch seinen Schlüssel, sie lud ihn ein mit ihnen zu feiern und ließ ihn dann auf sein Zimmer bringen.

Nachdem er im oberen Stockwerk verschwunden war, drehte sich Lorelai zu ihrer Tochter um und sie begannen auf und ab zu springen. „Der erste Gast!"

„Und dann auch noch jemand namens Richard Penniman," warf Rory ein. „... Little Richard ... ich meine, das ist obercool!"

„Das nenne ich ein gutes Zeichen!"

„Ein sehr gutes Zeichen!" stimmte Rory zu.

Sookie gesellte sich zu ihnen und für einige weitere Minuten feierten sie ihren ersten Gast. Dann siegte doch ihre Professionalität und sie kehrten an ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben zurück.

Bevor Lorelai allerdings verschwinden konnte, hielt Rory sie noch einmal zurück.

„Was ist, Schatz?"

„Ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich nicht so gut ... und ich würde gern nach Hause gehen. Ich meine, ihr habt hier doch alles im Griff. Und zur Not ist ja auch noch Luke da und ich... ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir nichts ausmacht..."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein, nein, ich brauche nur ein wenig Ruhe..."

„Okay." Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis später."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Gegen 22 Uhr verabschiedeten sich Arthur McMorton und Richard als letzte Gäste. Zufrieden ließ sich Lorelai in ihren Schreibtischstuhl zurücksinken. Kurz darauf öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Luke betrat den Raum. Augenblicklich stand sie auf und ließ sich in seine starken Arme sinken. „Was für ein Tag!"

„Ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag," verbesserte er. „Gratuliere." Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss und schaute sie dann ernst an: „Du magst ihn nicht, richtig?"

„Meinen Vater?" fragte Lorelai überrascht. „Naja. Wir verstehen uns nicht immer, aber er ist mein Vater... also..."

„Arthur McMorton."

Erschrocken schaute sie sich um. „Was? Wo?"

Er lachte. „Nein. Ich meine, du magst Arthur McMorton nicht!"

„Wieso sollte ich ihn nicht leiden können? Ich kenne ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht." Sie lachte nervös. „Lass uns über etwas anderes reden."

Für einige Sekunden musterte Luke Lorelai sehr genau. So schweigsam kannte er sie gar nicht. Normalerweise ging sie nie einem Gespräch aus dem Weg. Sie liebte es zu reden ... außer wenn sie wirkliche Probleme hatte. Die fraß sie in sich hinein. Allerdings konnte sich Luke nicht vorstellen, welches Problem sie mit Arthur McMorton haben konnte, nachdem sie sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatten.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon unsere Pferde vorgestellt?"

„Lorelai!" Sie warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu und er nickte langsam. Immerhin war das ihr großer Tag. Wer war er, dass er ihn mit einem Streit zerstörte. „Nein, ich kenne eure Pferde noch nicht. Allerdings verspüre ich auch kein großes Verlangen das zu ändern."

„Ach nein?" gab sie schelmisch grinsend zurück. „Welches Verlangen spürst du dann?"

„Deins?"

Sie lachte. „Welch wahre Worte..."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nur allzu willig erwiderte sie den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität. Seine Hände fingen an über ihren Körper zu wandern, während sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergrub. Leicht öffnete sie ihre Lippen und seine Zunge stieß augenblicklich in ihren Mund. Ihre Zungen begannen ein heißes Duell und Lorelai stöhnte zufrieden auf.

Als seine Hand den Reißverschluss auf ihrem Rücken erreichte, machte Lorelai einen Schritt zurück. „Stopp!"

Nach Atem ringend fragte Luke: „Was ist?"

„Wir sind in meinem Büro."

Ganz als hätte es noch nie zuvor gesehen blickte er sich um. „Du hast Recht." Dann kam er wieder auf sie zu und küsste sie sanft. „Und? Habt ihr noch ein Zimmer frei für diese Nacht?"

„Ja ... ich meine: nein ... also ... ja, aber..."

Luke ging wieder auf Abstand und musterte sie eingehend. „Lorelai?"

„Ja?"

„Geht dir das zu schnell?"

„Was? Nein!" Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Was dann?"

„Rory. Sie ist schon vor Stunden gegangen und sie schien irgendwie ... ich weiß nicht. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um sie!"

Luke nickte verstehend. „Du solltest zu ihr gehen."

„Was? Nein! So war das nicht gemeint. Ich..."

„Wirklich, Lorelai, du solltest zu ihr gehen. Wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt. Deine Tochter braucht dich jetzt. Ich verstehe das."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Danke." Sie nahm seine Hand. „Gehen wir."

Sich noch schnell von dem Nachtportier verabschiedend verließen die beiden das Hotel und steuerten Lukes Truck an, da Rory ja bereits mit Lorelais Jeep verschwunden war. Ohne darüber sprechen zu müssen, war klar, dass Luke sie nach Hause bringen würde. Kurz darauf parkte er in ihrer Einfahrt.

Schnell beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss. „Nacht."

„Gute Nacht!"

„Träum schön." Mit einem letzten Kuss war sie verschwunden und Luke schaute ihr nach, bis sie im Haus verschwunden war, bevor er den Motor erneut startete und nach Hause fuhr.


	8. Das längst überfällige Gespräch

**Hallo ihr,**

**es tut mir leid, dass mal wieder so viel Zeit seit meinem letzten Update vergangen ist. Aber es ließ sich einfach nicht ändern. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, kann aber wie immer nichts versprechen.**

**Ich danke allen, die mir Feedback gegeben haben - direkt auf der Seite oder per E-Mail - IHR SEID DIE BESTEN!**

**Bis bald.**

**Diana**

**PS: Ich weiß, dass du dir etwas über Rory in Paris gewünscht hättest, lizzielovetrory. Aber irgendwie wollte mir da einfach nichts einfallen. Vielleicht entschädigt dich dieses Kapitel ja ein wenig...**

* * *

  
Kapitel 8: Das längst überfällige Gespräch

Lorelai wurde von einem „Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, als ich zurückkam? Es war doch klar, dass sie darüber tratschen würden..." begrüßt, sobald sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. Ihre Tochter lief aufgebracht auf und ab und sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Sanft legte sie ihr die Hände auf die Schulter und stoppte sie. „Ganz ruhig. Setz dich." Sie führte sie zur Couch und sie setzten sich so, dass sie sich noch immer ansehen konnten. „Wir sollten reden. Was ist passiert?"

„Sie wissen es. Und sie lachen mich aus für meine Dummheit!"

Für Lorelai war klar, was Rory mit es meinte. Doch sie hatte eine andere Frage. „Wer sind ‚sie'?"

„Miss Patty, Babette, Taylor ... eben alle!"

„Sicher?"

„Sie haben nichts gesagt, aber ich habe doch ihre Blicke gesehen, wenn sie zusammenstanden und getuschelt haben. Sie wissen es."

„Und woher wissen sie davon?"

Rory zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich! Vielleicht hat Dean es ihnen ja gesagt. Er... er..."

„Liebst du ihn?" Lorelai wusste, dass das schwer für ihre Tochter war. Aber sie konnte nicht länger warten. Sie mussten darüber reden. Als sie schwieg, wiederholte sie: „Liebst du Dean?" Langsam schüttelte Rory den Kopf. „Und warum... hast du dann..."

„Weil ich das geliebt habe, was er mir bieten konnte und was ich bei Jess immer so schmerzlich vermisst habe..."

„Und zwar?"

„Offenheit, Sicherheit, Vertrauen..."

„Vertrauen?"

Sie schluchzte. „Ich weiß, dass das nach der Sache falsch klingt. Aber ich habe ihm vertraut. Ich konnte immer mit ihm reden. Er hat mir nichts verheimlicht. Und wenn er sagte, dass er etwas tun würde, dann tat er es auch. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen machen, ob er am nächsten Tag noch da sein würde. Er war es einfach." Sie sah, wie ihre Mutter unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und ergänzte schnell: „Ich will ihm damit keineswegs die ganze Schuld geben. Ich weiß, dass es genauso auch mein Fehler war. Und das war es auch: ein Fehler! Du hattest vollkommen Recht. Es war ein Fehler. Dean ist verheiratet und selbst wenn er sich von seiner Frau trennen will, so hatte er das zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch nicht getan. Ich wusste das und habe es doch ignoriert. Das war dumm... sehr dumm von mir... Das wollte ich nicht!"

Sie brach in Tränen aus und Lorelai nahm sie sofort tröstend in den Arm. „Schon gut, Kleines. Alles wird wieder gut. Es wird vielleicht etwas dauern, aber du schaffst das schon. Du bist stark. Du wirst das schaffen. Und ich bin immer bei dir!"

„Es tu mir so leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe..."

„Jeder macht einmal Fehler! Da bist du leider keine Ausnahme."

„... und Dean ... und Lindsey ... Oh Gott, Lindsey... Wenn sie davon erfährt, dann wird sie am Boden zerstört sein. Sie liebt ihn doch so sehr und ich..."

„Schhh! Ganz ruhig, Kleines. Lindsey weiß es bereits."

Ruckartig flog ihr Kopf nach oben. „Was? Woher?"

„Dean hat es ihr gebeichtet."

„Wann?"

„Kurz danach, vermute ich. Vielleicht noch in der selben Nacht!"

„Und woher weißt du das?"

„Weil er letzte Woche bei mir war. Eigentlich wollte Dean ja mit dir sprechen, aber da du noch immer in Frankreich warst und er nicht viel Zeit hatte ... naja..."

Rory unterbrach sie: „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Dass Lindsey alles weiß. Sie haben sich ausgesprochen..." Lorelai zögerte kurz, bevor sie ergänzte: „... und sie wollen ihrer Ehe noch eine Chance geben!"

„Gut! Das ist gut." Rory nickte heftig. „Denkst du, ich sollte mich entschuldigen?"

„Das wird leider nicht möglich sein."

„Was? Aber wieso?"

„Weil sie Stars Hollow verlassen haben. Die beiden waren der festen Überzeugung, dass ihre Ehe nur eine Chance haben kann, wenn sie weit entfernt von Lindseys Eltern und von ... dir ... noch einmal neu anfangen."

„Das war vermutlich das Klügste!"

„Ja. Und ihre überstürzte Umzug hat wahrscheinlich auch für die Gerüchte gesorgt. Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, aber im Hotel habe ich nichts davon mitkommen. Und Luke ... naja, du kennst ja Luke..."

„Er interessiert sich nicht für Gerüchte!"

„Genau."

„Dafür scheint er sich aber brennend für dich zu interessieren..."

Lorelai grinste verschmilzt. „Das ist jetzt nicht das Thema!"

Rory wischte ihre Tränen weg und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Machen wir es doch zum Thema. Seit wann seid ihr zusammen? Als wir uns das letzte Mal darüber unterhalten haben, bist du noch ausgeflippt, weil du nicht wusstest, ob ihr ein Date habt..."

Lorelai lachte bei der Erinnerung daran. „Oh Gott, ich weiß..."

„Was ist danach passiert?"

„Wir haben uns geküsst."

„Im Kino?"

„Ins Kino habe wir es bis jetzt noch gar nicht geschafft. Nein, es war am ersten Abend des Probewochenendes. Auf der Veranda des Hotels..."

Erschrocken riss Rory die Augen auf. „Du meinst bevor du mich und... Oh nein!"

„Mach dir deshalb mal keine Sorgen."

„Aber ich habe dir diesen Abend verdorben. Nicht nur, dass ich fast eine Ehe zerstört und dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe, ich habe auch noch euren Abend..."

„Hey!" schritt sie schnell ein. „Wie du vorhin selbst gesagt hast: niemand ist alleine Schuld. Weder Dean, noch du! Außerdem hast du unseren Abend nicht verdorben. Der erste Kuss war perfekt genau so, wie er war..."

„Aber danach musstest du wegen mir die Stadt verlassen."

„Luke hat es verstanden." Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du kennst doch Luke. Er ist das Verständnis in Person."

„Trotzdem."

„Am Ende ist alles gut geworden. Das ist das Einzige, das zählt."

„Weiß Luke... also ich meine... weiß er..."

„Es?" Rory nickte. „Ja. Ich habe es ihm erzählt." Rory schluchzte wieder. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste einfach mit jemand darüber sprechen..."

„Nein, du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Das wäre ja die Höhe. Nein, das habe ich mir selbst eingebrockt." Dem konnte selbst Lorelai nicht widersprechen. „Ist er sehr enttäuscht?"

„Enttäuscht? Nein. Vielmehr macht er sich Sorgen um dich."

„Er ist wirklich einmalig."

Sofort bekam Lorelai wieder diesen verträumten Blick. „Ja, das ist er."

„Seid ihr jetzt richtig zusammen?" Lorelai nickte. „Und du bist glücklich?"

„Und wie!"

„Gut! Das freut mich so für dich..." Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus. Und Lorelai zog sie wieder an sich. Sanft über ihren Rücken streichelnd ließ sie sie einfach weinen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" fragte Rory Minuten später und schluchzte.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Liebst du Jess?" Sie nickte zaghaft. „Und?"

„Und was? Ich kann doch nicht nach allem, was geschehen ist, zu ihm gehen..."

„Hast du mir nicht selbst gesagt, dass er gesagt hat, dass er dich liebt?"

„Schon. Aber da kennst du auch noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit."

„Nein?"

„Nach der Hochzeit seiner Mutter kam er in Yale vorbei. Er hat gesagt, dass wir es noch einmal versuchen sollten... Dieses Mal richtig! Er sagte, er sei jetzt endlich bereit für mehr, aber... ich hatte zu große Angst. Ich hatte Angst, er würde wieder wegrennen, sobald etwas nicht ganz so läuft und ich... Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst!"

„Also hast du dich wieder Dean zugewandt?"

„Ja."

„Und Jess weggeschickt?"

„Ja."

„Du solltest noch einmal mit ihm reden."

„Was?"

„Wenn er wirklich das ist, was du willst, dann solltest du noch einmal mit ihm reden. Du liebst ihn! Jess weiß, was es heißt Fehler zu machen. Wenn er dich wirklich liebt, dann wird er darüber hinwegsehen."

Sie schluchzte. „Ich kann nicht!"

„Und ob du kannst! Du bist stärker, als du denkst, mein Schatz!"

„Warum hältst du nach allem noch immer zu mir?"

„Weil ich dich liebe... egal was passiert!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mum!"

Für einige Sekunden schwiegen sie.

„Ich habe nicht einmal seine Adresse."

„Luke hat sie."

Rory warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht. Vielleicht morgen."

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."

„Warum?"

„Wenn du so bist wie ich – und danach sieht es ja wohl aus – dann wirst du es dir bis morgen längst ausgeredet habe. Und ein zweiter Anlauf ist unheimlich schwer..."

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach jetzt zu Luke gehen..."

* * *

**Wie bereits angekündigt, wird das Rating der Geschichte geändert werden ... und zwar ab dem nächsten Kapitel. Wenn ihr meine Geschichte also wiederfinden wollt, dann denkt bitte daran die Einstellungen zu ändern oder geht einfach auf meine Seite.**

**Und wenn ihr jetzt noch so lieb wärt und auf diesen kleinen lila Button klicken könntet, um mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen, wäre ich wirklich sehr dankbar.**

**Diana**


	9. Wendepunkte

**Hallo ihr,**

**es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich euch mal wieder so lang habe warten lassen – noch dazu bei der überwältigenden Feedbackmenge. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dafür bin. Das macht das Leben doch erst lebenswert und das Schreiben um so vieles leichter.**

**Ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Part mehr zu beeilen.**

**Zuletzt noch einmal die Warnung: DAS RATING WURDE GEÄNDERT. WER ZU JUNG FÜR DIESE GESCHICHTE IST, SOLLTE NICHT WEITERLESEN.**

**Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß damit. Und schreibt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet, da es mein erster Versuch in diesem Rating ist und ich mir nicht so sicher bin, ob es gut geworden ist...**

**Diana**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 9: Wendepunkte

„Komm schon, Mum. Lass uns wieder gehen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei!" versuchte Rory ihre Mutter zum hundersten Mal – erfolglos – umzustimmen.

Erbarmungslos machte sich Lorelai von ihr los und klopfte an die Apartmenttür.

„Aber..."

„Er wird es verstehen."

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde geöffnet. Verwundert bemerkte Lorelai, dass er – bis auf Kravatte und Jackett – noch immer die Sachen aus dem Hotel trug.

„Lorelai? Rory? Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Wir bräuchten Jess' Adresse."

„Jetzt?" Seine Freundin nickte. „Okay. Kommt erst einmal rein."

„Nein, äh... das kann wirklich warten. Tut mir leid, dass wir dich gestört haben. Wir haben dich bestimmt geweckt und... Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass das..." Rory schnappte sich Lorelais Arm. „Komm, Mum. Wir gehen wieder! Tut mir wirklich leid, Luke..."

Er winkte ab. „Das ist doch kein Problem. Die Adresse hängt am Kühlschrank. Das macht überhaupt keine Umstände. Und geschlafen habe ich auch noch nicht." Er öffnete die Tür noch weiter. „Kommt rein."

Unentschlossen schaute sie ihn an. „Sicher?"

„Na klar." Er ging zum Küchenbereich, holte den Zettel vom Kühlschrank und schrieb die Daten für sie ab. Dann ging er zurück zu den beiden, die noch immer im Eingangsbereich standen und hielt das Blatt Rory hin. „Hier."

Verlegen zu Boden blickend nahm sie es an. „Danke."

„Schon gut. Wenn ich noch etwas tun kann..."

Schnell schüttelte Rory den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, das war wirklich mehr als genug..." Sie drehte sich sich zur Treppe um. „Danke, Luke."

Lorelai schaute kurz zu, wie sie wieder nach unten stieg und drehte sich dann zu Luke um. „Was dagegen, wenn ich gleich nochmal zurückkomme?"

„Nicht das Geringste!"

„Gut." Und schon folgte sie ihrer Tochter, die sie erst an deren Wagen einholte.

„Soll ich das wirklich tun?"

„Ich kann dir nichts befehlen. Du musst deinen eigenen Weg gehen. Die einzige Frage, die du dir jetzt stellen solltest, ist: wirst du es bereuen, wenn du es nicht tust?"

„Ja!"

„Dann hast du doch deine Antwort."

Sie umarmte Lorelai. „Danke, Mum!"

„Ruf mich an."

„Das mache ich."

Sie gab ihren einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und trat dann zurück. „Bis bald."

„Bis bald. Ich liebe dich, Mum!"

„Und ich liebe dich!"

Ihre bis dahin verflochtenen Finger trennten sich und Rory ging langsam zur Fahrertür. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Mutter stieg sie ein, schnallte sich an und starrte schnell den Motor, bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte.

Lorelai ging noch ein wenig mehr zurück, so dass sie durch das Beifahrerfenster schauen konnte und winkte ihrer Tochter zu.

Mit Tränen in den Augen winkte sie zurück, setzte den Blinker und fuhr los.

Kurz darauf war Rory um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und zwei starke Arme legten sich um Lorelais Taille. Lächelnd ließ sie sich nach hinten sinken. „Hey."

„Hey. Alles okay?"

„Ich hoffe schon. Jetzt liegt es allein in ihrer Hand."

„Und in Jess'..."

Lorelai seufzte. „Ja."

„Keine Angst. Er hat sich wirklich geändert. Er wird sie nicht noch einmal verletzen."

Sie nickte. „Das hoffe ich sehr." Für einige Sekunden genoss sie einfach seine Nähe. Dann: „Woher weißt du eigentlich immer genau, was ich brauche?"

„Tu ich das?" Er beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach unten und küsste ihre Schulter.

Sie nickte langsam. „Mmh."

„Lass mich raten. Jetzt willst du rein gehen."

Sie grinste. „Nein, von mir aus, können wir auch gern hier weitermachen. Du bist derjenige, der lieber in die Abgeschiedenheit seiner Wohnung flüchten will."

„Wahr." Er löste sich von ihr und zog sie mit sich zurück ins Diner.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, schon trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem feurigen Kuss. Sofort begannen sie sich wieder zu berühren.

„Nicht hier," brachte Luke zwischen zwei Küssen hervor.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil das ein Diner ist. Das geht nicht."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du noch nie..." Kuss. „... von Lust überwältigt..."

„Niemals," schnitt er ihr das Wort ab, presste dann wieder seine Lippen auf die ihren und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Treppe.

Lorelai trennte sich lang genug von ihm, um zu sagen: „Wenn du willst, dass das so bleibt, dürfen wir hier nie wieder allein sein."

Er überging ihren Einwurf einfach und stieg die erste Stufe nach oben und schaffte er dabei irgendwie, dass sich ihre Lippen nicht trennen musste. Lorelai folgte. Sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, was es ihm nur noch schwerer machte, den Weg zu finden.

Nach einigen Zusammenstößen mit der Wand und fast genauso vielen Beinahe-Abstürzen erreichten sie seine Apartmenttür, die glücklicherweise nicht verschlossen war. Sekunden später fielen sie ihre Schuhe abstreifend auf sein Bett.

„Also einen Vorteil hat es ja, dass dein Bett gleich neben der Tür steht."

„Lorelai," stöhnte Luke. „Hör auf zu reden!"

Sie lachte. „Ich mag es, wenn du so befehlshaberisch bist!"

„Lorelai!"

Sie gab nach und konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz auf sein Hemd, das nun endlich aufgeknöpft war. Sie streifte es von seinen Schultern und warf es schwungvoll weg. Sein Unterhemd folgte kurz darauf. Sobald das aus dem Weg war, nahmen ihre Zungen ihr Duell wieder auf.

Luke versuchte unterdessen ihr Kleid zu öffnen, was sich als etwas schwierig erwies, da sie ja auf dem Rücken lag. Kurzerhand drehte er sie gemeinsam um und musste dabei aufpassen, dass sie sie nicht gemeinsam zu Boden fielen. Schließlich konnte er den Reißverschluss problemlos erreichen und öffnete ihn.

Sich auf seinem nackten Oberkörper aufstützend setzte sie sich auf, ließ den Stoff langsam nach unten gleiten und gab von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr nackte Haut frei.

„Du trägst ja gar keinen BH!"

Sie lächelte nur verschmilzt und machte sich dann daran seine Hose zu öffnen, während er sanft ihre Brüste berührte. Lorelai hätte leicht stundenlang in dieser Position verharren können und gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich so sehr nach mehr!

Entschlossen stand sie wieder auf und streifte ihr Kleid vollständig ab. Ihre Augen trafen Lukes – der sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ – als sie wie in Zeitlupe ihren Slip nach unten zog. Für einen Moment genoss sie seinen bewundernden Blick. Dann kümmerte sie sich wieder um seine Hose, die sie ihm mit seiner Unterstützung schnell ausziehen konnte. Seine Boxershorts folgten. Wie er kurz zuvor bei ihr auch, nahm sie nun seinen Anblick in sich auf, bevor sie ihm seine Socken auszog. Wie eine Wildkatze glitt sie wieder auf das Bett und krabbelte zu ihm hoch. Kaum waren ihre Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe, schon verschmolzen ihre Lippen wieder und ihre Hände wanderten über den Körper des anderen.

Als seine Hand letztendlich ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine fand, stöhnte sie erregt auf. Ganz langsam ließ er seinen Finger über ihre Klitoris streifen.

Sie begehrte ihn so sehr...

Sie liebte ihn so sehr...

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht erwartet. Gut, sie wusste, dass sie gern mit ihm zusammen war. Aber Liebe? Das war so ein großes Wort. Wieso nur empfand sie keine Angst bei dem Gedanken?

Seine Küsse holten sie in die Realität zurück und sie entschloss sich, die Überlegungen auf später zu verschieben und zunächst erst einmal nur die unglaublichen Gefühle zu genießen, die eben jener Mann in ihr auslöste.

Es fühlte sich so richtig an hier in seinen Armen zu liegen und sie wünschte sich diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen zu müssen.

Bevor sie sich versahen, erreichten sie gemeinsam ihren Orgasmus und ließen sich erschöpft in die Kissen fallen. Sich weiterhin an seine Nicht-Sprechen-Regel haltend genoss Lorelai einfach schweigend seine Nähe, während sie – mit ihm zusammen – langsam ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Zwei Stunden später erreichte Rory New York, nachdem sie mehrmals fast umgekehrt war. Noch nun hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Dank der Anfahrtsskizze, die Luke ihr in der Schnelle gezeichnet hatte und für die sie wirklich dankbar war, parkte sie kurz darauf vor seinem Haus.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es bereits 3 Uhr nachts war.

„Soll ich ihn jetzt wirklich noch wecken?"

Niemand antwortete.

Für eine Sekunde war sie versucht ihre Mutter anzurufen und sich noch einmal von ihr Mut machen zu lassen. Doch dann dachte sie daran, wo diese höchstwahrscheinlich war und Schuldgefühle krochen in ihr hoch. Sie hatte dem Paar schon genug Steine in den Weg gelegt. Sie würde jetzt nicht noch einen hinzufügen.

Dummerweise hatte ihre Mutter allerdings Recht. Wenn sie jetzt kniff, würde sie frühestens in ein Paar Wochen wieder den Mut dafür finden. Also stieg sie aus, schloss ihr Auto ab und betrat das entsprechende Haus. Die Stufen nach oben steigend erreichte sie recht schnell – für ihr Verständnis viel zu schnell – die richtige Etage und kurz darauf stand sie vor seiner Tür.

Und wieder überrollte sie eine Welle von Zweifeln. Auf dem Briefkasten standen zwei Namen. Das hieß, dass sie vielleicht auch seinen Mitbewohner weckte. Und was hieß hier überhaupt auch? Vielleicht war Jess gar nicht zu Hause und sie weckte nur seinen Mitbewohner. Und das um 3 Uhr nachts!

Nein, das konnte sie einfach nicht.

Entschlossen drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zurück zum Treppenhaus. Bevor sie durch die rettende Tür treten konnte, stoppte sie erneut. Was hatte ihre Mutter noch gefragt: wirst du es bereuen, wenn du es nicht tust? Und die Antwort darauf lautete eindeutig: ja! Sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen. Nicht, ohne es wenigstens zu versuchen.

Also machte sie erneut kehrt und stand wieder vor dem Apartment.

Aber was ist, wenn ich ihn jetzt wecke und er daraufhin so sauer auf mich ist, dass er sich meine anderen Sachen gar nicht mehr anhörte.

Sie atmete tief durch.

Das Risiko musste sie wohl eingehen. Sie hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen, als ihr eine bessere Idee kam. Sie würde sich einfach hier hinsetzen und ein Paar Stunden warten ... sagen wir bis 6 Uhr. Dann war es auch nicht mehr ganz so fies, wenn sie ihn aufweckte. Und in der Zwischenzeit konnte sie sich noch einmal genau überlegen, was sie sagen wollte – nicht, dass sie das nicht schon in aller Ausführlichkeit auf dem Weg nach New York gemacht hätte. Aber eine Wiederholung konnte ja nicht schaden.

Sie hatte sich gerade auf die leicht verdreckte Fußmatte gesetzt und ihren Rücken gegen die Tür gelegt, als eben jene aufging und sie nach hinten flog.

„Rory?" stieß Jess geschockt hervor und starrte auf sie herab. Dann trat er kurz aus der Wohnung und blickte sich um – konnte aber niemand sonst entdecken. Schließlich kam er zurück und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Wieso bist du um diese Uhrzeit munter?"

Er schüttelte noch immer stark verwirrt den Kopf. „Die viel wichtigere Frage lautet doch wohl: was machst du um diese Uhrzeit hier? Oder besser: was machst du überhaupt in New York..." Ihr fragender Blick blieb. „Ich habe komische Geräusche vom Flur gehört und wollte mal nachschauen. Offenbar habe ich dich gehört." Sie nickte langsam. „Rory, was willst du hier?"

„Ich..." Sie verstummte wieder. So viel zu ihrer perfekten kleinen Rede. Plötzlich war ihr Kopf vollkommen leer. Warum genau war sie noch einmal hier? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick, drehte sich dann um und schaute sich ihre Umgebung etwas genauer an. Der Raum war spärlich eingerichtet. Zwei Matratzen auf dem Boden – mit dem schlafenden Mitbewohner auf der einen, wie sie es vermutet hatte – und überall Kartons und Taschen, ...

„Rory?" Er schnappte sich seine Jacke. „Komm schon!"

„Huh?"

„Wir sollten uns wo anders unterhalten, damit er nicht aufwacht."

Sie nickte langsam und folgte ihm schweigend. Sie verließen das Haus, gingen um ein Paar Häuserblocks und betraten ein 24-Stunden-Café ... und die ganze Zeit ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

Jess ging zum Tresen und drehte sich dann zu Rory um. „Willst du was essen?" Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „2 Kaffee, bitte," sagte er daraufhin zur Kellnerin.

Sie führte die Bestellung aus, er bezahlte, schnappte sich die zwei Tassen und ging in die hinterste Ecke des Ladens davon. Er nahm Platz und Rory tat es ihm gleich. Er gab ihr ihre Kaffeetasse, die sie sofort wie einen Rettungsring umklammerte.

„Rory?"

Und wieder herrschte Stille. Rory nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, ohne wirklich zu schmecken, was sie da trank. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und begann zu sprechen: „Ich habe mit Dean geschlafen."

Jess zuckte merklich zusammen, schloss die Augen und drehte sich weg. „Danke, das du es mir gesagt hast. Das war doch wirklich eine Reise nach New York wert." Damit wollte er sich zum Gehen erheben.

Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Warte, Jess! Da ist noch mehr."

„Ich will es nicht hören." Er riss sich los und stand auf.

Rory griff noch einmal zu. „Nein, Jess, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, womit ich anfangen soll. Ich meine, ich hätte auch sagen können ‚Ich liebe dich!' oder ‚Es tut mir leid, dass ich Nein zu dir gesagt habe!', aber obwohl es wahr gewesen wäre, wollte ich das nicht. Denn es wäre nicht fair gewesen. Es wäre falsch gewesen und ich habe in letzter Zeit so viel falsch gemacht..."

Langsam nahm er wieder Platz und Rory ließ seinen Arm los.

„Seit du letztes Jahr einfach verschwunden bist, ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich mir nicht gewünscht habe, dass du zurückkommst. Und dann dann kamst du zurück und... Sagen wir einfach, es war nicht einmal ansatzweise so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Und bevor ich mich versah, warst du wieder weg und ich erinnerte mich wieder an diese kleine fiese Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mir immer sagte, dass ich dich nicht zu nah an mich heranlassen sollte, weil du irgendwann wieder wegrennen würdest. Diese Stimme meldete sich auch, als du Monate später in Yale aufgetaucht bist. Und zum ersten Mal habe ich auf sie gehört. Was du mir da angeboten hast, klang einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Für einen Moment war ich bereit, ja zu sagen. Doch dann kamen meine Ängste zurück und ich habe auf Abwehrmodus umgeschaltet. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Und wenn es einen Jungen gab, der mir immer Stabilität geboten hat, dann war das Dean. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch: ich will dir damit auf keinem Fall die Schuld an allem geben. Ich will nur sagen, dass ich aufgehört habe logisch zu denken. Ich habe ganz aufgehört zu denken. Ich liebe Dean nicht mehr ... schon lange nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn jemals geliebt habe. Dummerweise brauchte es erst eine Standpauke meiner Mutter bevor ich wieder klar denken konnte. Und da war es bereits zu spät..." Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid!"

„Mir tut es auch leid."

„Ja." Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass selbst er das nicht einfach vergeben konnte. Niemand konnte das vergeben. Ja, nicht einmal sie selbst konnte sich vergeben, wie hätte sie es da von ihm verlangen sollen. Jede Tat hatte ihre Konsequenzen. Sie hatte es schon immer gewusst, doch jetzt erst verstand sie die ganze Bedeutung dieses Satzes.

„Ich hätte dich in Yale nicht einfach so überfallen sollen. Ich weiß doch, wie viel es dir bedeutet dort studieren zu können. Du willst Journalistin werden. Das habe ich immer gewusst und ich hatte nie vor mich diesem Traum in den Weg zu stellen..."

Wovon sprach er da? Rory starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dein Studium aufgibst. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, ja, aber nicht für den Preis, dass du dein Studium und damit deine Träume aufgibst. Ich will dir dieses Erlebnis, auf das du dein Leben lang hingearbeitet hast, nicht wegnehmen. Aber ... naja ... vielleicht gibt es ja auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit... einen Weg, dass wir beide alles bekommen, was wir uns wünschen, ohne dafür andere Dinge vollständig aufzugeben."

Sie schluckte schwer. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Aber..."

„Wenn ein Mensch lebt, dann macht er auch Fehler. Das ist ganz normal ... selbst für dich!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Ich liebe dich, Rory Gilmore!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen verkündete sie. „Und ich liebe dich, Jess Mariano!"

Langsam, fast ein wenig schüchtern, bewegten sich ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu und scheinbar eine Ewigkeit später berührten sich ihre Lippen in einem vertrauten Kuss. Es war, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen und doch schien alles absolut neu zu sein.

Ihre Münder trennten sich wieder und dafür lehnten sich nun ihre Stirnen aneinander.

„Soll das heißen, dass du bleibst?" erkundigte sich Jess.

„Wenn ich darf."

„Und dann?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber zusammen werden wir das schon schaffen."

Erneut küssten sie sich.

„Nur so aus Neugierde: diese kleine fiese Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf, klingt sie wie deine Mutter?" fragte Jess, um die Spannung zu brechen, was auch gelang.

Lachend versetzte sie ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Hey! Du hast ein völlig falsches Bild von meiner Mum. Sie will doch nur, dass es mir gut geht. Dafür tut sie alles. Deshalb hat sie mir auch Mut gemacht, als sie erkannte, dass ich zu dir fahren will. Ich meine, sie wusste es noch bevor ich überhaupt bereit war, diesen Gedanken auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Du solltest ihr wirklich noch ein Chance geben!"

„Das heißt also, dass ich nicht damit rechnen muss, dass sie im Laufe der nächsten Stunden hier auftaucht und mich anschreit, was ich mit ihrer Tochter mache!" Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick. „Nur ein Scherz!"

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass meine Mum gerade sehr viele Gedanken an mich verschwendet."

„Ach ja? Wie das?"

„Wir waren heute Nacht bei Luke, um von ihm deine Adresse zu bekommen. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie noch immer dort ist..."

„Du meinst..." Grinsend nickte sie. „Das wurde auch langsam Zeit!"

„Ganz deiner Meinung!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft.

„Wie wäre es jetzt mit Frühstück?"

Sie leerte ihren Kaffee mit einem Schluck. „Und noch mehr davon, bitte."


	10. Falsch gedacht

**Hallo ihr,**

**obwohl ich morgen eine Prüfung schreibe, bin ich irgendwie zur Zeit im Schreibfieber (okay, okay, ich gebe es ja zu. Ich will einfach nicht mehr lernen und nutzt deshalb jede Ausrede für eine Pause). Für euch bedeutet das: gleich noch neuer Teil.**

**Aber erst einmal danke ich natürlich meinen fleißigen Feedbackschreibern:  
- Trory: es freut mich, dass dir der entscheidende Teil gefallen hat. War für mich wirklich das erste Mal. Wird aber im Verlauf der Geschichte nicht der einzige bleiben. Was das Ende der Geschichte betrifft hast du vollkommen Recht: man könnte annehmen, dass es jetzt vorbei ist, aber das ist es noch lange nicht. Ich weiß zwar schon, wo es hingehen soll, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wie lang das noch dauern wird. Was mit Arthur McMorton ist, wird sich später zeigen. Jetzt beginnt erst einmal ein anderer Handlungsstrang.  
- Avallyn: tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber mit Rory und Jess ist jetzt erst einmal wieder Schluss. Gehen wir einfach davon aus, dass sie anfangen sich mit ihrem gemeinsamen Leben zu arrangieren. Aber keine Angst, wir werden auf jeden Fall noch einmal zu ihnen zurückkehren.**

**Jetzt aber zurück zu dem, was euch wirklich interessiert: die Fortsetzung.**

**Ich interessiere mich natürlich wie immer für eure Meinung. Also schreibt mir und ich sehe zu, dass ich auch schnell wieder zum Schreiben komme.**

**Diana**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 10: Falsch gedacht

Zur gleichen Zeit klingelte der Wecker in Stars Hollow ... viel zu früh. Wie immer holte Lorelai aus, um ihn auszuschlagen. Weil sie aber nicht wie gewohnt in ihrem Bett lag, traf sie dabei Lukes Gesicht, was beide augenblicklich putzmunter machte.

„Argh!" stöhnte er seine schmerzende Nase haltend.

„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du wärst der Wecker."

„Nettes Kompliment, danke."

Sie beugte sich über ihn und stellte erst einmal das lästige Klingeln ab. Dann ließ sie sich auf seinem nackten Oberkörper nieder und meinte: „Lass mal sehen."

„Es geht schon wieder."

„Komm schon. Ich kenne mich aus mit blutigen Nasen."

Er fing ihre Hand ab, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte. „Wirklich, Lorelai. Alles bestens."

„Jetzt zier dich nicht so. Rory hatte auch die eine oder andere Verletzung als Kind. Ich weiß, was ich tue." Sie machte sich wieder frei von ihm und ganz vorsichtig berührte sie sein Gesicht – immer darauf achtend, welche Stellen ihn zusammenzucken ließen. „Gebrochen ist nichts," gab sie ihr fachmännisches Urteil bekannt.

„Na, Gott sei Dank."

„Was? Hast du dir schon die Fragen von Miss Patty und den anderen ausgemalt?"

Er küsste sie auf ihre Nase. „So in etwa!"

Ihre Augen trafen sich und minutenlang rührte sich keiner von beiden.

„Guten Morgen," brach natürlich Lorelai die Stille.

„Guten Morgen," stimmte er zu.

„Luke?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will diesem Einzelbett ja keineswegs seinen Romantikfaktor absprechen, aber wir müssen dringendst mal bei mir übernachten."

Lächelnd nickte er. „Gern."

Lorelai beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und begann ihn zu küssen. Zuerst seine Nasenspitze – was ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ, dann seine Wange, sie knapperte an seinem Ohrläppchen, wanderte dann weiter über sein Kinn zur anderen Gesichtshälfte, bis sie schließlich seinen Mund erreichte und dort für lange Zeit verweilte...

... bis der Wecker wieder losging.

„Ich glaube, der hat einen Todeswunsch." Luke lachte nur und machte ihn aus. „Wieso hat er noch einmal geklingelt?"

„Weil er immer zweimal klingelt."

„Das hat er aber in den letzten Wochen nicht getan."

„Oh, doch! Aber du bist immer erst beim zweiten Mal aufgewacht."

„Soll das eine Beschwerde sein!"

„Nein!" Er küsste sie kurz. „Ich denke, wir sollten aufstehen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten liegen bleiben."

„Ich denke, wir sollten aufstehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir beide Arbeit haben, die sich nicht einfach verschieben lässt."

Verführerisch ließ sie ihren rechten Fuß, der zwischen seinen Beinen lag, nach oben wandern. „Das heißt also, dass du jetzt lieber runter ins Diner gehst, um dich mit Kirk über die Zusammensetzung seines Kaffees zu streiten, anstatt hier mit mir zu sein?"

„Wenn du es so ausdrückst..."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Ein Bein auf jeder Seite seines Körpers saß Lorelai auf Luke und bewegte sich langsam auf und ab, während er sanft ihre Brüste massierte.

„Luke!" Jemand pochte gegen seine Tür und die beiden erstarrten.

„Lane," flüsterte er und sie nickte.

„Luke! Ist alles in Ordnung? Luke! Kirk hat mich angerufen, weil du noch nicht geöffnet hast. Und da bin ich natürlich gleich gekommen." Sie klopfte erneut. „Luke!"

„Ich bin hier," versicherte er schnell, bevor sie auf die Idee kam, die Tür zu öffnen. „Alles okay. Ich habe verschlafen. Kümmere dich bitte um die Gäste bis ich unten bin."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, ich komme gleich."

Dass Lane wieder hinunter stieg, bekamen sie nur am Rande mit. Lorelai beugte sich nach vorn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Gut. Ich nämlich auch." Danach brauchte sie nur noch ein Paar wenige Stöße, um sie beide explodieren zu lassen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf seine Brust sinken und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

20 Minuten später waren die beiden geduscht und vollständig angezogen.

„Hey? Isst du noch mit hier?" Lorelai zögerte merklich. „Lorelai!"

„Naja. Im Grunde genommen liebe ich diese Tradition ... wirklich! ... und ich würde jetzt nichts lieber tun als mit dir zu essen..."

„Ich höre ein Aber."

„Aber Lane ist schon hier. Und das heißt, dass das Diner offen ist und auch schon Gäste da sind ... neugierige Gäste..."

„Und? Ich dachte, wir wollten kein Geheimnis daraus machen..."

„Ja, schon, aber..." Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen sah sie wieder diese Unsicherheit in seinen Augen aufblitzen und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Ausgerechnet jetzt! „Nein. Weißt du was, du hast Recht! Lass uns zusammen frühstücken."

Sie ging in Richtung Tür, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Lorelai! Ich kenne dich lang genug, um nicht auf diesen Trick rein zu fallen. Was ist los?"

„Nichts. Jedenfalls nichts Weltbewegendes."

„Aber irgendetwas hast du doch..."

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich bin glücklich."

„Das ist alles?"

„Das ist alles."

„Und was hat das mit neugierigen Gästen zu tun?"

Sie seufzte. „Menschen haben die Angewohnheit einen auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Und ich würde gern noch ein Stück auf Wolke 7 bleiben."

Und weggewischt war die Unsicherheit. Stattdessen grinste er wieder. „Das ist, glaube ich, die skurrilste Erklärung, die ich je von dir gehört habe..."

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. „Du meinst, du kennst nichts Verrückteres von mir? Gar nichts!" Er tat so, als würde er wirklich darüber nachdenken. Dann nickte er. „Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja furchtbar. Ich dachte immer, dass ich so geistreich und witzig bin, aber wenn das... Oh mein Gott! Ich muss mehr üben!"

„Und hier war ich und dachte, du würdest das als Kompliment auffassen."

Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Falsch gedacht."

„Okay. Komm. Ich lass dich durch die Hintertür raus, dann musst du nicht den neugierigen Gästen begegnen!"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „So langsam habe ich den Verdacht, dass du dich über mich lustig machst!"

„Das würde ich doch nie!"

„Lucas Danes, du hast ja richtig Sinn für Humor."

„Warum nicht? Ich lache schließlich schon seit Jahren ab und zu über deine Witze."

„Ja schon, aber ich dachte immer, dass du das nur aus Höflichkeit tust."

„Was für gewöhnlich auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit weiß ich einen guten Scherz durchaus zu schätzen."

„Ich hoffe, du wartest immer damit, bis ich in der Nähe bin!"

„Das steht außer Frage."

„Gut. Dann auf zur Hintertür." Bereits nach einem Schritt blieb sie wieder stehen. „Ich habe gerade eine Idee."

„Nein, wirklich?"

Sie verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Hey. So langsam reicht's!"

Luke wusste selbst nicht, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war. Allerdings konnte er sich auch nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich war. „Tschuldige." Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Also erzähl mir von der Idee."

„Du lässt mich zur Hintertür raus, ich gehe schnell mal um den Block und komme vorn wieder rein. Dann haben die anderen keinen Grund zum Tratschen und wir können trotzdem zusammen frühstücken." Er beglückwünschte sie zu dieser Überlegung. „Und weil wir gerade bei guten Ideen sind: treffen wir uns heute Abend bei mir? 20 Uhr?"

„Wenn das Hotel-technisch möglich ist..." Sie nickte. „Also gut. 20 Uhr bei dir!"

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

„... und deshalb haben wir ihm auch noch eine vierte Decke gebracht, als er danach verlangte. Ich meine, klar es ist Sommer und warm und all das, aber er war unser erster Gast. Unser erster Gast! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass unser erster Gast bereits wieder abgereist ist. Wenn er also nur zur Live-Stepptanz-Musik einschlafen könnte – nur so als Beispiel – dann hätte wir gesteppt. Und wenn er auf irgendeine komische Essenskombination bestanden hätte, dann hätte Sookie ohne zu Murren mitgemacht. Wenn er mich um ein Date gebeten hätte, hätte ich dir zuliebe eine Sekunde gezögert, aber ich muss zugeben, dann hätte ich doch zugesagt, weil er unser erster Gast war." Sie strahlte ihn an. „Und wie war die Erklärung? Besser?"

„Wenn ich gestern gewusst hätte, worauf ich mich mit meiner Aussage einlasse, hätte ich sie nie gemacht. Lorelai, bitte, ich bin ein wirklich ehrlicher Mensch. Aber du bringst mich dazu ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken ja zu sagen." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ach und übrigens: Danke für das Zögern. Ich weiß die Geste zu schätzen."

„Gern geschehen."

„Euer erster Gast."

„Unser erster Gast!"

„Falls ich es am Samstag vergessen haben sollte zu erwähnen: ich bin stolz auf dich!"

„Du hast es gesagt. Aber wie du bereits weißt, bin ich ein Mensch, der nie genug kriegt von Komplimenten. Also nur her damit!" Schnell schaute sie sich im leeren Diner um, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass sie richtig lag. Dann sagte sie: „Hey, Luke. Es ist schon recht spät und hier ist offenbar nichts mehr los. Also..."

„Also? Lorelai. Wir haben noch über eine halbe Stunde geöffnet."

„Aber es ist kein Gast hier!"

„Du bist doch diejenige, die kein öffentliches Aufsehen erregen will. Und wenn ich heute eher Schluss mache, dann erregt das auf jeden Fall Aufsehen."

„Apropos: erregt!"

Er wurde leicht rot. „Lorelai!"

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir über deinen Laden gesagt habe und dass wir nie hier allein sein sollten, wenn du..."

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast. Danke sehr. Und ich weiß auch, was du vorgeschlagen hast, aber ich möchte, dass du eins verstehst: in diesem einen Punkt werde ich niemals nachgeben. Hörst du mich: NIEMALS!"

Sie grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. „Mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt..."

„Lorelai!" mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein, die sie auseinander fahren ließ.

Ihr Kopf flog herum. „Dad? Was tust du denn hier?" Wo kam er plötzlich her?

„Gute Frage. Was tue ich hier? Vielleicht sollten wir mit einer leichteren Frage beginnen, wie z.B. wen ich gestern getroffen habe..."

Sie schaute ihn entgeistert an. In ihrem 36-jährigen Leben hatte sie noch nie erlebt, dass sich ihr Vater so aufführte. Und seit wann kam er nach Stars Hollow? Als er keine Anstalten machte weiterzusprechen, fragte sie: „Wen hast du gestern getroffen?"

„Christopher!"

„Ach wirklich." Verzweifelt versuchte sie zu erkennen, was das bedeuten sollte, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung. „Was hat er erzählt?"

„Was für ein Zufall, dass du das fragst. Es ist nämlich wirklich erstaunlich, was er erzählt hat. Wir hatten beide ein Geschäftsessen in Boston und als unsere Kunden weg waren, haben wir uns zusammen noch ein wenig an die Bar gesetzt und etwas getrunken. Nun ja. Christopher hat ein wenig mehr als nur ‚etwas' getrunken. Es war eine wirklich nette Unterhaltung. Und du wirst nicht glauben, was er mir geantwortet hat, als ich mein Bedauern ausdrückte, dass wir nie eine Familie wurden..."

Lorelai erstarrte. Er konnte doch nicht...

„Na? Keine Ahnung?" fuhr ihr Vater unbeirrt fort. „Willst du vielleicht mal raten? Nein. Na gut, dann sage ich es dir. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er gar nicht Rorys Vater ist!"


	11. Ernüchterung

**Hallo Leute,**

**und mal wieder ist eine lange Zeit seit meinem letzten Posting vergangen und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als um euch um Geduld zu bitten. Irgendwie komme ich nicht wirklich vom Fleck. Und mit dem nahendem Ende des Semesters wird das wohl auch nicht besser werden.**

**Euer Feedback hat mich wirklich aufgebaut. Danke.**

**Als kleine "Zwischenmahlzeit", um euren Fortsetzungshunger wenigestens etwas zu stillen, hier ein kurzes Kapitel, dass die Situation am Ende des letzten Kapitels auflöst.**

**Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich mehr zu bringen.**

**Diana**

* * *

Kapitel 11: Ernüchterung 

„Lorelai?"

Ihr Kopf flog herum und sie schaute nun wieder Luke an.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?"

Eigentlich hätte er die Frage gar nicht stellen müssen. Ihr schuldbewusster Blick sagte alles. Trotzdem hoffte er auf ein Wunder...

... das nicht geschah.

Langsam nickte Lorelai. Sie versuchte Blickkontakt mit Luke herzustellen, doch er senkte seinen Kopf. Ihn anschauend begann sie zu sprechen. „Er sagt die Wahrheit. Christopher ist nicht Rorys Vater. Ich... Er wusste es von Anfang an und..."

„Warum, Lorelai?" unterbrach ihr Vater sie. „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt!"

Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, als all die Erinnerungen wieder auf sie einströmten, die sie all die Jahre zu verdrängen versucht hatte. „Ich... ich kann nicht."

Wie betäubt musste sie mit ansehen, wie Luke durch den Vorhang verschwand.

Ihr Vater gab sich nicht so einfach zufrieden. Wütend fauchte er sie an: „Das ist mir egal, Lorelai. Ich will jetzt endlich die Wahrheit hören!"

Sie schluchzte. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Dad."

„Lorelai!"

„Dad, bitte, frag nicht weiter..."

Er stand kurz vor der Explosion. „Hör auf damit, Lorelai. Hör sofort damit auf. Nach allem, was in der Vergangenheit passierte, glaubte ich, dass mich nichts mehr schocken könnte, was du tust. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Denkst du eigentlich jemals an jemand anderes, als nur an dich? Du hast eine Tochter, für die du die Verantwortung trägst. Verantwortung! Weißt du was das heißt? Rory hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wer ihr Vater ist! Und wenn du es ihr nicht sagst..."

Erschrocken sprang sie auf. „Nein, Dad, nein. Du darfst Rory auf keinen Fall etwas davon sagen. Sie ist doch der Grund, warum ich geschwiegen habe. Sie darf nie erfahren, dass Chris nicht ihr Vater ist. Bitte, Dad, versprich mir, dass du ihr nichts sagen wirst." Sie schaute ihn flehend an.

Doch anstatt sein Mitgefühl zu wecken vergrößerte das nur noch mehr seine Wut. Mit bohrendem Blick forderte er noch ein letztes Mal eine Auskunft, die sie nicht bereit war zu geben. Als sie weiter schwieg, verließ er stocksauer das Diner...

... und Lorelai brach völlig zusammen.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Als sie eine Viertelstunde später durch den Vorhang trat, erkannte sie, dass Luke nicht weit gekommen war. Im Dunkeln saß er auf der Treppe, die hoch zum Apartment führte und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen versteckt. Als er sie kommen hörte, schaute er auf und Lorelai wich erschrocken zurück, als sie erkannte, dass er geweint hatte. Dabei hatte sie sich doch vorgenommen, bei ihm nicht wieder alles zu vermasseln. Dafür war ihr Luke doch viel zu wichtig.

Vor ihm in die Knie gehend begann sie zu sprechen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir verschwiegen habe. Aber versteh doch, ich konnte es einfach niemand sagen..."

Mit aufgebrachter Stimme unterbrach er sie: „Ich will das nicht hören."

„Luke. Mein Schweigen hat einen Grund, den ich..."

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Es ist mir doch total egal, wer der Vater von Rory ist! Du hast mich wissentlich über Jahre hinweg angelogen! Das kann ich nicht einfach wieder vergessen..."

„Luke."

„Geh jetzt bitte, Lorelai!"

Mit hängendem Kopf wandte sie sich ab und ging.


	12. Der Tag nach der Offenbarung

**Hallo ihr,**

**mal wieder danke ich euch sehr für euer nettes Feedback.**

**Trory, ich hoffe, das neue Chapter erklärt Lukes Gefühle ein bisschen besser.**

**Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich mehr zu liefern. Tut mir leid, dass die Kapitel zur Zeit immer so kurz sind.**

**Diana**

**

* * *

  
Kapitel 12: Der Tag nach der Offenbarung **

In dieser Nacht machen weder Luke noch Lorelai ein Auge zu. Während er versuchte ihre Tat auch nur ansatzweise logisch zu erklären – und kläglich scheiterte, versuchte sie alles zu vergessen und sich gleichzeitig eine plausible Erklärung für die anderen auszudenken. Sie musste ihnen doch irgendetwas sagen, doch die Wahrheit stand außer Frage. Doch was kam sonst in Frage? Ein Ausrutscher auf einer Party? Dafür war sie nicht der Typ. Eine heimliche Affäre? Mit wem? Christopher als Scheinfreund für ihre Eltern, damit sie den anderen Jungen weiterhin treffen konnte? Sie könnte sagen, dass Emily und Richard ihn nie akzeptiert hätten und...

Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn. Sobald Richard Emily informiert hatte, würde sie keine Ruhe mehr geben, bevor sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Blieb jetzt nur zu hoffen, dass sie noch lange in Frankreich blieb und dass sie nie miteinander telefonierten... was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag.

Zuallererst musste sie sich sowieso um Luke kümmern. Lorelai hoffte nur, dass er ihr heute die Chance zu reden geben würde. Die nächsten Wochen würden unglaublich schwer werden und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie ohne ihn bewältigen konnte. Außerdem hatte er ja selbst gesagt, dass er nicht wissen wollte, wer Rorys Vater war. Somit sollten sie eigentlich keine Probleme haben...

Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Diner. Als sie dort ankam, waren bereits andere Gäste dort um zu frühstücken. Doch das hielt sie nicht von ihrem Plan ab. Sie würde ihn einfach bitten, kurz mit ihr ins Lager oder in sein Apartment zu gehen, wo sie ungestört reden konnten.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf ihn. Er stand hinter dem Tresen und arbeitete. Wahrscheinlich bereitete er gerade ein Sandwich oder so zu. Warum nur fühlte sie sich immer gleich besser, wenn sie ihn nur kurz anschaute!

Sie wusste es nicht und musste die Antwort eigentlich auch nie herausfinden. Allerdings hoffte sie inständig, dass das Gefühl für immer bleiben würde.

Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt schaute er auf und ihre Augen trafen sich.

Er sah aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Übel gelaunt und unausgeschlafen...

Langsam ging sie näher und er machte sich in Richtung Küche davon. Durch die Schwingtür hörte sie ihn gedämpft sagen: „Caesar, ich mach hier weiter. Du übernimmst den Tresen."

Für eine Sekunde war sie geneigt ihm einfach zu folgen. Immerhin würden sie in der Küche ein wenig Privatsphäre haben. Doch dann machte sie auf ihren Absätzen kehrt und ging zu ihrem Jeep. Sie würde es einfach später noch einmal versuchen.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Doch wie sie Rory tags zuvor erklärt hatte, kam im Falle eines Gilmore Girls später gar nicht so schnell. Kaum hatte sie das Dragonfly Inn betreten, hatte sie sich in Arbeit vergraben, um ja nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Denn auch wenn das Hotel bereits eröffnet war, gab es trotzdem noch unheimlich viel zu tun.

So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass noch Licht in ihrem Büro brannte, als Luke um Mitternacht auf seinem Spaziergang dort vorbeikam. Den ganzen Tag hatte er versucht nicht an sie zu denken ... was auch ganz gut funktionierte, da er sich keinen Moment der Ruhe gönnte. Kaum war im Diner eine Flaute, zog er sich ins Lager zurück, um dort wie ein Verrückter zu arbeiten. Obwohl noch lange nicht Zeit für eine Inventur war, zählte er alle Vorräte. Eine kleine Zwischenbilanz konnte nie schaden.

Doch nachdem der letzte Gast gegangen war und die Räumlichkeiten für den nächsten Tag optimal vorbereitet waren, gab es für ihn einfach nichts mehr zu tun.

An Schlafen gehen war gar nicht zu denken und deshalb hatte er sich für etwas Frischluft entschieden. In solchen Fällen half das meistens.

Und ohne dass er es gewollte hatte, brachten ihn seine Füße zum Hotel.

Vor dem er nun mit genügend Abstand stand.

Nur schwach konnte er Lorelais Konturen erkennen, doch allein der Gedanke, dass sie da war ... nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt ... reichte aus, um ihn nervös werden zu lassen.

Hatte er falsch reagiert?

War er zu hart gewesen?

Er hatte sie ja nicht einmal aussprechen lassen. Vielleicht gab es doch eine Erklärung.

Aber hätte sie sie ihm diese dann nicht schon vor Wochen ... Monaten ... Jahren geben müssen?

Sie hatte ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, dass alles okay sei! Und nicht nur ihn! Ihre ganze Familie hatte sie angelogen.

Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie sie ihn damals angeschrien hatte, als er ihr nichts von seinem Umzug nach Litchfield erzählt hatte. War das hier nicht genauso schlimm? Wenn nicht sogar um ein Vielfaches schlimmer?

Andererseits wollte er sie nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt, nachdem sie sich endlich gefunden hatte. War er es der Beziehung nicht schuldig noch einmal mit ihr zu reden?

Langsam nickte er und ging auf den Eingang des Hotels zu.

Was sollte er zu ihr sagen?

Was wollte er von ihr hören?

Gab es etwas, dass sie sagen oder tun konnte, um sein zerbrochenes Vertrauen wieder herzustellen?

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Die Antwort lautete: nein!

Es gab einen Grund, warum sie so lange Freunde waren und warum sie jeden Streit irgendwie wieder aus der Welt schaffen konnten. Weil sie sich vertrauten.

Wenn es darauf ankam, konnten sie sich immer auf einander verlassen.

Doch jetzt war dieses Band zerstört...

Entschlossen drehte er sich um. Nein, er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht in ein Paar Tagen, wenn er mehr Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht tat es dann ja nicht mehr so weh. Vielleicht konnte er ihr dann zuhören. Und vielleicht würde er ihr irgendwann sogar einmal verzeihen können.

Doch jetzt war es dafür eindeutig noch zu früh!


	13. Selbst der Silberstreifen am Horizont

**Hey Leute,**

**es tut mir ja so leid, dass es mal wieder ewig gedauert hat, seit ich mich das letzte Mal gemeldet habe. Mein Computer ist abgestürzt, so dass ich nicht immer auf die Dateien zugreifen kann. Glücklicherweise habe ich eine Sicherheitskopie bei meinen Eltern - wo ich letztes Wochenende auch war. Aber kaum hatte ich das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen, schon gab mein Internet den Geist auf ... zum Haaren ausreißen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt endlich mal wieder im Netz und kann euch endlich mit einer Fortsetzung für euer Feedback danken. Das baut mich immer wieder auf.**

**Mal sehen, wann ich wieder Zeit haben werde. Kann nichts versprechen. Da das Chap sehr kurz ist, bekommt ihr gleich mal zwei.**

**Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.**

**Bis irgendwann.**

**Diana**

* * *

  
Kapitel 13: Selbst der Silberstreifen am Horizont verschwindet

Eine Woche später war die Situation noch immer unverändert.

Lorelai arbeitete von morgens bis abends und hatte weder mit ihrem Vater noch mit Luke auch nur ein Wort gewechselt.

Und die ganze Sache hatte ja auch einen Vorteil. Endlich kam sie mit der Büroarbeit voran. In wenigen Tagen sollte sie soweit sein, dass sie alle liegen gebliebenen Arbeiten aufgeholt hatte. Perfekt!

„Miss Gilmore?"

Überrascht schaute sie auf, als sie die Stimme einer jungen Frau hörte. Es war eins ihrer Zimmermädchen. „Ja, Lisa?"

„Mister Gerard hat eben angerufen. Es gibt Verzögerungen bei seinem Gespräch mit den Lieferanten und er bittet sie den Portier abzulösen, da er bereits seit einer Stunde Feierabend hat und Mister Gerard nun dran wäre."

„In Ordnung, danke."

Arbeit am Empfangstresen? Klar, warum nicht! Da gab es auch immer genügend Dinge zu tun. Ebenfalls Perfekt!

Sie ging nach draußen, schickte den Nachtportier nach Hause und kümmerte sich um einige Eintragungen in den Computer.

Die Post war ebenfalls schon da und so fing sie an sie zu öffnen.

Ein Gast rief von seinem Zimmer aus an und sie gab seine Wünsche bezüglich des Frühstücks an die Küche weiter.

Die saubere Wäsche wurde geliefert und sie zeigte den Männern, wo sie hin musste.

Dann erhielt sie eine telefonische Buchung, die sie natürlich sofort aufnahm. Sie hatte sich gerade Frau verabschiedet, als sie Schritte auf der Veranda vernahm.

Und schon betrat ein älterer Herr das Haus. Mitte 60. Kurzes, graues Haar. Gepflegtes Äußeres. Schicker Anzug. Schnurbart. Stechender Blick.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

Arthur McMorton.

Er war zurück. Und dieses Mal war sie ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„Mister McMorton. Was kann ich für sie tun? Haben sie letzte Woche etwas verloren..."

„Oh, nein, das ist es nicht. Ich komme gerade aus Philadelphia und weil ich jetzt wieder hier in der Nähe zu tun habe, dachte ich mir, dass ich gleich mal ihr Hotel ausprobiere. Ich war wirklich begeistert von dem, was sie mir letzte Woche gezeigt haben." Er schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln. „Sie haben doch sicher meinen Artikel darüber gelesen."

Lorelai nickte. Leider war ihr keine andere Möglichkeit geblieben. Nachdem Sookie ihn am Mittwoch entdeckt hatte, konnte sie gar nicht mehr aufhören davon zu schwärmen, da ihre Küche besonders lobend hervorgehoben wurde. „Vielen Dank."

„Es war die reine Wahrheit. Und? Haben sie noch ein Zimmer für mich?"

„Da muss ich kurz nachschauen." Natürlich hatten sie noch mehr als genug Zimmer frei und das wusste er auch. Kein kleines Hotel, das gerade erst eröffnet hatte, war bereits nach einer Woche ausgebucht. Unmöglich. „Ich könnte ihnen ein Einzelzimmer mit Blick in Richtung Osten und eins in Richtung Westen anbieten."

„Ich nehme den Sonnenaufgang. Wie heißt es doch so schön: der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm."

Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Das andere wäre das Zimmer gewesen, in dem Luke am Probewochenende übernachtet hatte. Warum sie es ihm überhaupt angeboten hatte, wusste sie nicht. „In Ordnung." Sie drehte sich um, nahm den Schlüssel vom Brett und übergab ihm ihn – immer darauf achtend, jedwede Berührung zu vermeiden. Und doch konnte sie einen kleinen Kontakt ihrer Finger nicht verhindern.

Glücklicherweise zog er es nicht vor, noch mit ihr Small Talk zu betreiben, sondern zog sich sofort auf sein Zimmer zurück. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich in ihrem Büro verkriechen konnte, bevor er wieder herunterkam.

Oh Gott! Arthur McMorton auf unbestimmte Zeit in ihrem Hotel... Wo sollte das noch hinführen? Wie sollte sie sich hier sicher fühlen und arbeiten können, wenn sie genau wusste, dass er in der Nähe war!

Und dann auch noch ohne jegliche Unterstützung. Rory war bei Jess. Luke redete nicht mehr mit ihr. Ihre Eltern waren ebenfalls sauer. Und Sookie hatte ihre eigene kleine Familie, um die sie sich nach der Arbeit kümmern musste.

Sie war einsam und allein!


	14. Beobachtungen

Kapitel 14: Beobachtungen

Michael Gerard kannte Lorelai Gilmore nun schon seit Jahren und so langsam hatte er gelernt, sie zu verstehen. Er wollte zwar nicht behaupten, dass er verstand, wovon sie immer sprach, aber er verstand zumindest ihre Stimmung von ihrer Körpersprache abzulesen. Und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, hatte er anfangen, sie als etwas wie eine Freundin zu sehen. Zuweilen mochte er sogar ihre Scherze.

Doch von denen hatte er schon seit Wochen nichts mehr mitbekommen... weil sie nicht mehr scherzte.

Alles hatte mit dem Probewochenende angefangen. Dieser komische Mann aus dem Diner hatte sich endlich zu seinen Gefühlen bekannt und sie kamen zusammen. In den folgenden Tagen schwebte sie auf Wolken und das schlug sich auch auf ihre Arbeit nieder. Er hatte sich für sie gefreut ... wirklich!

Doch dann kam die Eröffnung und mit ihr dieser Schotte, den er noch immer nicht ganz einzuordnen wusste. Doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen zum Erlöschen zu bringen.

Doch sobald er weg war, schien es auch mit ihrer Laune wieder bergauf zu gehen.

Bis zu diesem schicksalhaften Montag. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, doch seitdem war sie nicht mehr die Selbe. Sie arbeitete nur noch, trank fast keinen Kaffee mehr – Hallo! Wenn das nicht beängstigend war, was dann? – und scherzte auch nicht mehr. Sie war traurig und versuchte diese Trauer in Arbeit zu ertränken.

Und dann kehrte Arthur McMorton zurück ... und mit Lorelai ging es ganz bergab.

Nicht nur, dass sie sich in Arbeit vergrub, jetzt schien sie auch noch irgendwie nervös und ängstlich zu sein. Er hatte zwar keine Beweise, aber irgendwie hing das alles miteinander zusammen.

Was wollte dieser McMorton von ihr? Immer fragte er nach ihr, hatte sich sogar schon einmal nach ihrer Privatadresse erkundigt – und von so einem vorlauten Zimmermädchen erhalten, bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Es schien fast so, als würde er ihr nachstellen.

Aber wieso sollte ein gebildeter 65-jähriger Mann, der auch noch ein Freund ihrer Eltern war, so etwas tun? Hatten diese ihn etwa engagiert, damit er ihre Tochter im Auge behielt und ihnen erzählte, was Lorelai ihnen verschwieg. Nein, das wäre doch verrückt. Selbst wenn sie so etwas täten, würden sie doch wohl eine Person für die Aufgabe wählen, die man nicht sofort mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Aber warum war er dann noch immer hier? Seit nunmehr fast 3 Wochen!

Gut, er war auf der Suche nach Hotels für sein Buch, aber in der Nähe gab es doch gar nicht so viele, die erwähnenswert wären. Und selbst wenn, wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller auch in diesen mal zu übernachten, um den vollen Komfort testen zu können? Was wollte er im Dragonfly Inn?

Irgendetwas musste da noch dahinter stecken, von dem Michel keine Ahnung hatte ... irgendetwas, das Lorelai Gilmore – eine Freiheit- und Spaß-liebende Frau – dazu brachte, ihre gesamte Zeit in einem winzigen Büro zu verbringen und sich nicht einmal einen einzigen Tag frei zu nehmen.

Als sie noch im Independence Inn zusammenarbeiteten, hatte er sich immer über ihr Fernbleiben beschwert. Jetzt machte er ihm Angst, das sie immer da war.

Entschlossen klopfte er an ihre Tür. Wenn sich niemand sonst darum kümmern wollte – und ganz so sah es ja aus – dann würde er eben etwas tun.

„Ja?"

Er trat ein und nahm an ihrem Tisch Platz.

„Michel, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich mache gerade die Dienstpläne für nächste Woche und wollte noch einmal nachfragen, ob sie wirklich jeden Tag arbeiten wollen? Ich meine, jeder braucht doch ein bisschen Freizeit, oder?"

Normalerweise hätte er mit einem grinsenden „Michel? Machen sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?" oder einem strengen „Lassen sie sich ihre neue Position nur nicht zu Kopf steigen. Ich bin immer noch ihr Boss!" rechnen können. Doch nicht heute. Heute antwortete sie ohne jede Gefühlsregung. „Schon gut. Ich übernehme gern ein Paar Extraschichten. Sorgen sie nur dafür, dass Sookie genug Zeit für ihren Sohn hat. Die ersten Jahre im Leben eines Kindes sind die entscheidenden und ich möchte nicht, dass sie sie verpasst. Sonst noch etwas?"

Sollte er sie direkt darauf ansprechen? Nein, dafür war er nicht der Typ. Außerdem schien sie sich so weit von der Welt isoliert zu haben, dass es wahrscheinlich auch nichts bringen würde. Unverrichteter Dinge ging er zurück an seinen Platz und versuchte sich klar zu werden, was er noch tun könnte. Eins stand zumindest fest: er würde sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen!

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Als Lorelai sich dann am nächsten Tag überraschenderweise und absolut kurzfristig doch freinahm, sah sich Michel gezwungen zu handeln. Er wusste, dass sie nie mit ihm über ihre Probleme reden würde. Doch es gab da jemand.


	15. Du musst was tun, Luke!

**Hey Leute,**

**ich werde mir heute einfach mal einen freien Tag im Lernstress göhnen und da ist mir natürlich nichts besseres eingefallen, als euch sofort mit einem neuen Part zu beglücken - der jetzt wirklich der letzte in den nächsten 2/3 Wochen sein wird.**

**Ich danke meinen beiden Feedbackschreibern mal wieder sehr. Ihr gebt mir die Gewissheit, dass wirklich jemand diese Geschichte liest (obwohl die Hitzahlen das natürlich auch ein wenig deutlich machen!). Was eure Vermutungen bezüglich Rorys Vater betrifft wird es bald eine Auflösung geben - vielleicht sogar schon im nächsten Part. Ganz sicher bin ich mir da noch nicht. Überhaupt weiß ich noch nicht, wie ich die ganze Sache auflösen werde...**

**Egal. Hier erst einmal ein neues Kapitel, das zwar nicht viele Fragen beantwortet, dass mir aber vor allem wegen der Michel/Luke- Interaktion selbst sehr gefällt.**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt es auch und ihr lasst es mich wissen.**

**Diana  
****  
**

**

* * *

**  
Kapitel 15: Du musst was tun, Luke!

Die Stühle waren runter gestellt und die Kaffeemaschine lief auf Hochtouren. Ein neuer Tag in Luke's Diner konnte beginnen.

Ohne großen Elan schloss er auf und drehte das Schild um. Er war noch nicht ganz hinter den Tresen zurückgekehrt, als auch schon ein verzweifelter Michel hereingestürmt kam. „Sie müssen mit ihr reden!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Lorelai! Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie!"

Lorelai. Da war der Name wieder. Erfolglos hatte er im Laufe des letzten Monats versucht, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Ach wirklich. Das tut mir leid für sie. Wollen sie auch etwas bestellen?"

Michel starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Ist sie ihnen wirklich vollkommen egal?"

Er wischte über die blanke Arbeitsfläche und tat, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

„Ich rede mit ihnen! Haben sie mich verstanden oder soll ich es noch einmal langsam und mit einfacheren Worten wiederholen? Ich ... möch...te ... wis...sen, ob..."

Okay. Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend baute er sich vor ihm auf. „Jetzt hören sie mir mal gut zu. Wenn Lorelai etwas von mir will, dann soll sie gefälligst selbst vorbeikommen und nicht ihren Laufburschen schicken. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte und ich werde auch ganz sicher nicht derjenige sein, der mal wieder klein beigibt. Sie soll endlich anfangen für ihre Fehler einzustehen. Sie hat mich angelogen und dementsprechend ist es auch ihre Aufgabe, den ersten Schritt zumachen! Und jetzt lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"

„Und ich dachte, sie wäre ihre Freundin."

Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab und ging, während Luke den Lappen wütend in eine Ecke warf. Die Glocke über der Tür ertönte erneut. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Luke froh, Kirk zu sehen. Denn Kirk bedeutete Stress. Und Stress bedeutete Ablenkung. Und Ablenkung war gut.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass er plötzlich freundlich wurde. Er ging zu ihm und fragte mit ruppigem Ton: „Was willst du, Kirk?"

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Nach Kirk kamen auch noch andere und schon bald war Luke so mit Arbeit eingedeckt, dass er gar nicht mehr an Michels Besuch dachte.

Der Frühstücksansturm war gerade vorbei und bis auf ein älteres Ehepaar, das am Fenster saß und sich leise unterhielt, war nur noch Miss Patty anwesend. Sie saß am Tresen und schlürfte einen Milchkaffee. „Du, Luke?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal mit Lorelai gesprochen?"

Da war der Name schon wieder! Lorelai. Und ausgerechnet diesen Moment wählte auch noch Taylor, um hereinzukommen.

„Nein."

Der Supermarktbesitzer stellte sich neben die Tanzlehrerin.

„Ich frage nur, weil ich sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen habe."

Luke ignorierte sie einfach. „Was kann dir bringen, Taylor?"

Doch der achtete gar nicht auf ihn, sondern fragte Patty: „Wen hast du nicht mehr gesehen?"

„Lorelai."

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Man erzählt sich, sie hätte sich vollkommen in ihrer Arbeit vergraben und würde gar nicht mehr unter Leute gehen."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Hast du etwa auch nicht mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Nein, sie war schon ewig nicht mehr in meinem Laden. Morey hat mir erzählt, dass sie nur noch sehr selten zu Hause ist. Eigentlich verbringt sie ihre ganze Zeit im Hotel. Und wenn sie dann doch mal heimkommt, dann nur, um zu schlafen. Manchmal lässt sie sich auch etwas zu Essen liefern. Aber lange nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Und der Junge aus der Videothek hat gesagt, dass sie ihr letztes Video vor über einem Monat ausgeliehen hat. Das klingt so gar nicht nach ihr." Er wandte sich an Luke. „Weißt du vielleicht, was sie hat?"

Luke, der die ganze Zeit versucht hatte sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, damit es nicht zu sehr auffiel, dass er jedes ihrer Worte in sich aufsog, brummte nur. „Nein! Willst du nun noch etwas bestellen?"

Sein Getränkewunsch war längst vergessen. Zusammen mit Miss Patty, die ihm schnell etwas Geld für den noch nicht ausgetrunkenen Kaffee hinlegte, verließ er den Laden noch immer wild über Lorelais Leben spekulierend.

Unsicher schaute Luke ihnen hinterher. Hatte er vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht, als er ihren Angestellten einfach so wegschickte! Es war doch möglich, dass sie ihn gar nicht geschickt hatte und dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um sie machte!

Dann dachte er an das, was Lorelai ihm über die Jahre über den Franzosen erzählt hatte.

‚Nein!' entschied er. ‚Das war alles nur Taktik! Wenn sie wirklich ein Problem hätte, dann hätte ich doch längst davon erfahren!'

Dass er sich – wie Lorelai auch – in den letzten Wochen allerdings von der Außenwelt vollkommen abgekapselt hatte, ließ er dabei außen vor.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Trotzdem ließ ihn der Gedanke an Lorelai einfach nicht mehr los – noch dazu, da kein Betrieb war. Dann kam die Mittagszeit und damit auch wieder jede Menge Arbeit. Dummerweise hatten Miss Patty und Taylor gute Arbeit geleistet und überall Fragen über Lorelai aufgeworfen. Somit gab es keinen Gast, der nicht über dieses Thema sprach.

„Ich habe gehört, sie will Sookie mehr Zeit für ihren Sohn geben und übernimmt deshalb jede Arbeit, die anfällt."

„Sie soll total abgenommen haben und nur noch Haut und Knochen sein!"

„Sie redet mit niemanden. Wenn man sie anspricht, sagt sie kurz ‚Guten Tag!' und schon ist sie wieder verschwunden."

„Ich habe sie seit Wochen nicht mehr lächeln gesehen!"

„Und Rory ist auch nicht mehr da! Weiß einer, wo sie ist?"

„Ich vermute in Yale. Als ich Lorelai danach gefragt habe, hat sie nicht geantwortet..."

„Vielleicht haben die beiden Streit."

„Vielleicht war ja doch etwas an der ganzen Dean-Geschichte dran! Lindseys Eltern haben ja so einige Andeutungen gemacht!"

„Du denkst, sie hat sie rausgeschmissen?"

Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Konnten die sich nicht einfach um ihr eigenes Leben kümmern ... oder zumindest irgendwo anders darüber reden ... irgendwo, wo er nicht die ganze Zeit zuhören musste!

Genervt ging er in die Küche und ließ Lane die Kunden übernehmen. Doch leider war der Raum nicht schalldicht, so dass er ihnen trotzdem noch zuhören musste.

Irgendwann betrat Babette das Diner und begann sofort zu erzählen: „Das erste Mal seit Wochen ist Lorelai wieder einen Tag zu Hause. Ich wollte gleich mal nach ihr sehen, doch auf mein Klopfen hat niemand geöffnet."

„Vielleicht hat sie noch geschlafen," warf jemand ein. „Sie sieht immer so müde aus."

„Ja schon, aber ich konnte Musik hören. Wisst ihr was. Ich habe ja den Verdacht, dass das irgendetwas mit diesem Schotten zu tun hat! Arthur McIrgendwas. Ständig schleicht der um ihr Haus herum. Wie lang ist der jetzt schon im Hotel? 3 Wochen?"

Plötzlich wurde Luke hellhörig. Arthur McMorton? Er wusste ja gar nichts von dessen Rückkehr. Er nahm sich vor sofort mit ihr zu reden und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Doch dann stoppte er wieder. Er konnte nicht einfach so zu ihr gehen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er jeglichen Gedanken an sie verdrängt. Er konnte jetzt nicht zu ihr gehen... nicht, ohne zu wissen, was er empfand... was er für sie empfand.


	16. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart – nichts hat

**Wie immer beginnen wir mit einem Hallo an alle und einen besonderen Dank für das Feedback meiner zwei Fleißigen: Trory und Avallyn Black. Ihr seid wirklich die besten.**

**Meine Prüfungszeit liegt endlich hinter mir (erfolgreich hihi auf und ab spring) und deshalb kann ich mich jetzt auch wieder verstärkt meiner Geschichte widmen.**

**Ich weiß, dass ihr schon lang auf dieses Kapitel gewartet habt, da es endlich die Zusammenhänge aufdeckt. **

**Spätestens jetzt hört sowieso jeder auf meinem Geplapper zu lauschen und deshalb höre ich jetzt auch auf und lasse euch lesen.**

**EINE KLEINE WARNUNG ZUM SCHLUSS: BEDENKT BITTE DAS RATING. WER NOCH NICHT ALT GENUG FÜR DIESE GESCHICHTE IST, SOLLTE NICHT WEITERLESEN.**

**Diana**

**PS: Entschuldigt, falls ich irgendwie aufgekratzt klinge. Ich bin einfach nur immer noch Adrenalin-high von meiner Prüfung.**

* * *

  
Kapitel 16: Vergangenheit und Gegenwart – nichts hat sich geändert, oder?

Lorelai verbrachte unterdessen ihren freien Tag in der Badewanne in der Hoffnung wenigstens etwas Entspannung zu finden. Seit Wochen schlief sie nur noch 2 Stunden pro Nacht – maximal! – und arbeitete in jeder wachen Minute. Klar, dass das selbst die stärkste Frau nicht auf Dauer mitmachte.

Doch die erhoffte Ruhe blieb aus. Stattdessen sorgte die Einsamkeit dafür, dass ihre Gedanken nur noch mehr rasten. Immer wieder schossen Bildfetzen durch ihr Gehirn.

_... Christopher, der sie liebevoll küsst, berührt und ihre Bluse öffnet..._

_... Arthur McMorton, der sie beobachtet..._

_... Christopher, der die Flucht ergreift, als sie merken, dass sie entdeckt wurden..._

_... Arthur McMorton, der einen Handel vorschlägt, damit ihre Eltern nichts erfahren..._

Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab. Sie hatte Christopher geliebt. Sie hatte ihn wirklich geliebt. Und sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn nie hätte wiedersehen dürfen, wenn ihre Eltern erfahren hätten, dass ihr 15jährige Tochter mit ihm schlief.

Sie wusste nicht, was ihn an diesem Tag zum Poolhaus geführt hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass er da war...

_Hektisch versucht sie die Bluse wieder zuzumachen._

„_Du musst sie nicht wieder schließen," erklärt er mit rauchiger Stimme und Lorelai starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du willst doch, dass deine Eltern nichts erfahren..."_

_Mit wenigen Schritten ist er bei ihr und schiebt ihre Hand beiseite... und Lorelai macht einen Schritt zurück. Doch so einfach lässt er sie nicht entkommen. Kraftvoll zieht er sie an sich und presst seine Lippen auf die ihren._

_Sie versucht sich zu wehren, doch er hält sie fest. „Hör mir mal genau zu. Ich kann jetzt hier raus spazieren und es deinen Eltern erzählen. Oder ich kann bleiben. Es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung..."_

_Ihre Arme erschlaffen. Sie hat eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde Christopher nicht verlieren! Egal, was sie tun musste. Sie würde sich nicht mehr sträuben. Und genau das nutzt Arthur McMorton aus._

_Er schiebt ihre Bluse auseinander und berührt ihre Brüste. Reflexartig macht sie einen Schritt zurück, was er für seine Zwecke benutzt. Er gibt ihr einen Stoß, so dass sie nach hinten auf die Couch fällt und legt sich sofort auf sie. Hart beginnt er mit der einen Hand ihren Busen zu massieren, während die andere langsam unter ihren Rock wandert... und sie zuckt nicht einmal mehr zusammen..._

_Sie fühlt nichts mehr. Sie lässt einfach alles über sich ergehen..._

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Irgendwann musste sie dann doch eingeschlafen sein. Als sie aus ihrem Alptraum wieder erwachte, war das Badewasser eiskalt und ihre Haut ganz schrumpelig.

Ohne zu zögern stieg sie aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und hüllte sich dann in ihren kuscheligen Bademantel, um sich um ihre Haare zu kümmern.

Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, die auf dem Waschbecken lag, verriet ihr, dass es bereits nach 4 war und ihr knurrender Magen erinnerte sie daran, dass sie heute noch nichts gegessen hatte. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war noch etwas von dem chinesischen Essen übrig, dass sie vor zwei Tagen bestellt hatte.

Ohne groß über ihre Bekleidung nachzudenken – schließlich war sie allein zu Hause – ging sie nach unten, um es sich warm zu machen.

In Gedanken war sie noch immer bei dem Traum, der nun seit einigen Wochen wieder jede wache und schlafende Minute ihres Lebens bestimmte.

Ihre Überlegungen nahmen ein jähes Ende, als sie den Durchgang zur Küche passierte und erkannte, dass die Vordertür sperrangelweit aufstand. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken. Sie war heute noch nicht unten gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie sie gestern Abend einfach nur nicht richtig geschlossen.

Die Idee, dass die Tür die ganze Nacht für Jeden, der vorbeikam, offen stand, gefiel ihr allerdings ganz und gar nicht.

Sie drehte sich wieder zur Tür um, um sie zu schließen und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als plötzlich jemand vor ihr stand.

Arthur McMorton.

Sofort legte sich seine Hand auf ihren Mund und erstickte damit jeglichen Laut.

Nein, das konnte nicht passieren... durfte nicht passieren... würde nicht passieren...

Ängstlich machte sie einen Schritt zurück und er folgte ihr.

Noch ein Schrittepaar.

Und noch eins. Und noch eins...

... bis sie schließlich mit ihren Beinen gegen die Lehne ihrer Couch stieß und erstarrte.

Nein! Die Vergangenheit würde sich nicht wiederholen. Mag sein, dass sie damals zu schwach war, um sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen.

Aber das entsprach heute nicht mehr der Wahrheit. Sie war eine erwachsene, mutige Frau, die jeder Situation gewachsen war und sich nicht so einfach überrumpeln ließ.

Wieso nur gehorchten ihr dann ihre Beine nicht!

Er gab ihr einen leichten Stoß und sie fiel nach hinten. Binnen weniger Sekunden war er über ihr.

„Du bist noch genauso schön wie früher," erklärte er mit der gleichen rauchigen Stimme, die sie immer in ihren Träumen verfolgte. „Vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so jugendlich frisch, aber die Jahre haben dir auf keinen Fall geschadet!"

Langsam öffnete er den Knoten, der ihren Bademantel zusammenhielt.

Und Lorelai rührte sich nicht.

‚Es passiert schon wieder! Es passiert schon wieder! Es passiert schon wieder...'

Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken... nichts anderes tun...

Ihr Körper reagierte nicht mehr auf ihre Anweisungen. Es war fast so, als würde ihr Körper nicht mehr ihr gehören.

Sie hatte doch diesen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht, hatte hunderte Bücher über Selbstverteidigung gelesen, hatte alle Videos zu dem Thema gesehen, die sie finden konnte und doch war sie machtlos ... machtlos ihrem schlimmsten Feind ausgeliefert und sie konnte nichts dagegen machen.

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Seine rauen Hände fuhren über die Rundungen ihrer Brüste und ihre Brustwarzen stellten sich mehr aus Angst als aus Erregung auf. Doch er sah sich in seinem Tun bestätigt. Während die eine Hand weiter mit ihrem Busen spielte und sich sein Mund hart auf den ihren presste, ließ er seine andere Hand weiter nach unten wandern und immer mehr nackte Haut freilegen. Schließlich schob sich seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und er ließ seinen Finger hart über ihre Klitoris streifen.

Eine Bewegung, die ihr vor ein Paar Wochen bei Luke noch eine solche Freude bereitet hatte, ließ sie jetzt nur noch erschaudern.

‚Luke!'

Der Gedanke an ihn durchbrach den Nebel in ihrem Kopf.

‚Luke!'

Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass schon wieder eine perfekte Beziehung wegen diesem Mann in die Brüche ging. Gut, sie hatten zur Zeit einige Probleme, doch Lorelai war sicher, dass sie die irgendwann lösen würden. Doch wenn sie zuließ, dass dieses Schwein zu Ende führte, was er eben begonnen hatte, dann würde sie für eine sehr lange Zeit nichts mehr empfinden können ... für niemanden...

Das durfte einfach nicht passieren.

„Nein!"

Sie stieß ihn von sich, doch er kam sofort zurück.

„Nein!" wiederholte sie noch einmal und fing an zu strampeln.

Aber er ließ sich nicht davon beirren. Vielmehr verstärkte er noch seine Bemühungen.


	17. Jetzt bin ich ja da!

**Hallo Avallyn, Trory, Gelegenheitsfeedbacker und andere - die ihr zwar fleißig meine Geschichte anklickt (was mich ebenfalls sehr freut), aber kein Feedback hinterlasst (was mich nicht erfreut),**

**irgendwie bin ich heute in besonders guter Laune und schiebe deshalb gleich noch eine Fortsetzung hinterher. Euer Feedback hat mich dabei natürlich besonders angespornt. Es ist wirklich überwältigend wie schnell das immer kommt. Eure Reaktionen auf das letzte Kapitel kann ich natürlich nachempfinden. Die letzten offenen Fragen in Bezug auf Lorelais - und damit natürlich auch Rorys -Vergangenheit werden in dieser Fortsetzung gelöst. Aber keine Angst. Die Geschichte ist damit noch lange nicht vorbei. **

**Avallyn: Vielen Dank fürs nachdrückliche Daumendrücken. Das hat mit Sicherheit auch schon vorher mitgewirkt. Bei der Prüfung handelt es sich um mein Vordiplom, dass ich endlich in der Tasche habe °jippiejeijehhochza°. Deshalb gab es in den letzten Wochen auch so selten Fortsetzungen. Doch das wird sich jetzt wieder ändern.**

**Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 17. Ich hoffe, ich habe eure Erwartungen erfüllt. **

**Diana **

* * *

Kapitel 17: Jetzt bin ich ja da!

„Sie hat Nein gesagt!"

Lukes Worte waren noch nicht ganz verklungen, als er sich auch schon über Arthur McMorton beugte und ihn von ihr herunterriss.

Dieser begann zu protestieren. „Hey! Was fällt ihnen ein sich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor ihn Lukes Faust mitten ins Gesicht traf und ihn erst einmal zu Boden warf.

Lorelai hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Bademantel zusammengerafft und wieder verknotet und saß nun mit angezogenen Beinen in der entferntesten Ecke des Sofas.

Arthur McMorton war wieder aufgestanden und wollte nun zum Gegenangriff übergehen. Doch Lukes Faust war schneller und traf ihn mitten in die Bauchgrube. Doch dieses Mal ließ er ihn nicht umfallen, sondern hielt ihn an seinem Kragen auf den Beinen und schleifte ihn zur Tür, die ja noch immer offen stand. Er gab ihm mit beiden Händen einen kräftigen Stoß, dass er nach draußen stolperte und dort zu Boden fiel.

„Lassen sie sich ja nie wieder hier blicken!"

Und dann knallte er so stark die Tür zu, dass sie sofort wieder aufsprang. Doch davon bekam er gar nichts mit.

Einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur da und atmete langsam ein und aus. Nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lorelai noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd dasaß.

Stets auf ihre Reaktion achtend, nahm er am anderen Ende der Couch Platz – und falls sie nur das kleinste Zeichen von Unbehagen zeigte, würde er sofort wieder aufstehen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Also blieb er schweigend sitzen. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Gab es überhaupt Etwas, das in einer solchen Situation angemessen war! Er entschied sich, ihr den ersten Schritt zu überlassen.

Mit leiser Stimme begann Lorelai zu erzählen: „Christopher und ich waren Nachbarn. Und weil wir in unseren Häusern nie vor Aufpassern sicher waren, trafen wir uns immer im Poolhaus meiner Eltern, wo wir unsere Ruhe hatten, weil es von den Häusern aus nicht einzusehen war. Alles ging gut. Doch eines Nachmittags... meine Eltern waren zu einer Firmeneröffnung eingeladen, so dass wir uns sicher fühlten... stand plötzlich Arthur McMorton in der Tür, als Christopher gerade meine Bluse geöffnet hatte und..." Sie schluchzte. „Ich sagte Chris, dass er verschwinden solle und dass ich das schon allein regeln würde, was er nach kurzem Zögern auch tat. Und tatsächlich hatte er einen Vorschlag, was ich tun könnte, damit er schwieg..."

Nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Aus Angst ihr in dieser Situation zu nahe zu treten, blieb Luke auf Abstand und ließ sie einfach weinen. Seine Gedanken blieben allerdings nicht so ruhig. Plötzlich ergab die ganze Vaterfrage auch einen Sinn. Dieser alte Kerl hatte Sex mit ihr erpresst und sie dabei geschwängert. Luke wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sie damals gelitten haben musste ... wie sehr sie noch heute darunter litt. Als Lorelai sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, gab er ihr ein Taschentuch. Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich klar zu werden, ob er Fragen stellen durfte – und vor allem die eine, die ihn gerade am meisten beschäftigte. Er hasste es, ihr noch mehr Kummer zu bereiten, doch er sprach es trotzdem an. „War es... ich meine... warst du noch..."

„Jungfrau?" sprach sie leise aus, was er nicht sagen konnte. Kaum merkbar nickte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, war ich nicht."

„Und... ähm... wieso bist du dann so sicher, dass er der Vater ist?"

„Christopher kam als Vater nie in Frage. Wir hatten uns seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, da er mit seinen Eltern zum Skifahren in Vermont war. Und nach der Sache ging ich erst einmal auf Distanz zu ihm. Er dachte, es lag daran, dass ich Angst hatte, dass uns meine Eltern doch noch auf die Schliche kommen würden. Als ich ihm schließlich die Wahrheit sagte, brach eine Welt für ihn zusammen."

Luke ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. ‚Lorelai hatte alles für ihn getan und er...'

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände auf seine. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Christopher hat mir beigestanden, wo er nur konnte. Er hielt die ganze Zeit zu mir. Und als herauskam, dass ich schwanger war, hat er ohne zu zögern behauptet, dass es sein Kind ist. Er wollte mich immer nur beschützen. Was ihn wirklich fertig gemacht hat, war die Tatsache, dass er es weder verhindern noch ihm heimzahlen konnte, da er bereits wieder die Stadt verlassen hatte. Keiner zweifelte daran, dass Christopher der Vater war und als meine Eltern sagten, dass wir heiraten müssten, stimmte er zu. Doch ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich wusste, dass das nur seine Schuldgefühle waren, die aus ihm sprachen. Unsere Liebe war an diesem schicksalshaften Tag im Poolhaus gestorben. Also sagte ich nein und bat ihn die Stadt zu verlassen. Ich wollte einfach alles nur noch vergessen und das konnte ich nicht, wenn mich sein trauriger Blick immer wieder aufs Neue daran erinnerte. Schweren Herzens erfüllte er mir diesen Wunsch. Ich erzählte meinen Eltern von seiner Abreise und dass ich plante, das Kind allein aufzuziehen und sie machten mir nur noch mehr Vorwürfe. Für sie war ich eine einzige Enttäuschung ... und das war gut so. Denn auf diese Art und Weise musste ich mich nicht genauer mit ihnen auseinander setzen. Von Tag zu Tag ging es mir besser, da ich anfing mir selbst einzureden, dass die Geschichte, die meine Eltern für die Wahrheit hielten, wirklich der Realität entsprach. Immer mehr wurde Christopher zu Rorys Vater und die Erlebnisse verschwanden in meinem Hinterkopf. Ich fing sogar an mir einzureden, dass die Träume, die mich jede Nacht quälten, einfache Alpträume wären. Und dann – Rory war glaube ich gerade 3 Jahre alt geworden – hörte ich ganz auf davon zu träumen. Ich fing wieder an ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Langsam wagte ich mich aus dem Schneckenhaus heraus, in das ich mich verzogen hatte, seit ich von zu Hause weggelaufen war und erkannte, dass Stars Hollow meine Chance war ... meine Chance ein neues Leben anzufangen ... mit einer Vergangenheit, die minimal abgewandelt war und doch so viel erleichterte!"

Nun nahm er sie doch vorsichtig in seine Arme, immer darum bemüht ihr genug Freiraum zu lassen, damit sie sich nicht eingeengt fühlte.

Doch den Freiraum brauchte Lorelai gar nicht. Noch nie hatte sie einen Ort kennen gelernt, an dem sie sich sicherer und geborgener fühlte als in Lukes Armen. Seine Arme schienen wie ein Schutzschild zu sein, das den Rest der Welt von ihr abschirmte. Ganz eng kuschelte sie sich in diese Arme und begann wie ein Kätzchen zu schnurren, als er sie mit dem einen Arm näher an seine Brust zog und mit dem anderen sanft über ihren Rücken streichelte, während er beruhigend auf sie einredete: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so heftig reagiert habe. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt verstehe ich dich... ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Shh. Ganz ruhig. Jetzt ist ja alles vorbei. Er wird dir nichts mehr tun. Dafür sorge ich schon..."

Einige Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da. Dann wurden sie von einer schrillen Stimme unterbrochen: „Lorelai? Süße? Ich kam gerade vorbei und da habe ich gesehen, dass deine Tür aufsteht! Alles in Ordnung bei..." Babette hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Haus betreten, stand nun direkt vor ihnen und brach erschrocken ab, als sie Lorelais verweintes und Lukes besorgtes Gesicht sah. Mit einem Kopfnicken forderte Luke sie auf sie allein zu lassen und sie gehorchte augenblicklich. Ein leises Klacken zeigte an, dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Denkst du, sie wird es herumerzählen?" fragte Lorelai mit unsicherer Stimme.

Luke nickte. „Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit: ja."

„Denkst du, sie werden Vermutungen aufstellen, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

„Auf jeden Fall!"

Mit leiser Stimme hakte sie nach: „Denkst du, sie werden die Wahrheit erfahren?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Sicher. Und selbst wenn dieser absolut unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte – wovon ich absolut nicht ausgehe, da in dieser Stadt sich niemand wirklich für die Wahrheit interessiert und alle viel lieber ihre eigenen kleinen Interpretationen verbreiten – brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Dich trifft keine Schuld!"

Sie schluchzte. „Da bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher..."

„Aber ich," stellte er mit fester Stimme klar. „Du konntest nichts dafür. Du warst jung und verletzlich und dieser Mistkerl hat die Situation kalt und berechnend ausgenutzt. Der einzige, der sich Vorwürfe machen muss, ist er, nicht du!"

Unsicher zuckte Lorelai mit den Schultern. „Mein Verstand sagt mir das ja auch, aber dann ist da ja auch noch diese kleine Stimme..."

Er unterbrach sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber das ist ein Moment, wo du wirklich mal auf deinen Verstand hören solltest!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln – das erste seit Wochen – für den Versuch sie etwas aufzumuntern. „Sehr schmeichelhaft! Wirklich!"

„Ich tu mein Bestes!"

Für einige weitere Minuten genoss sie seine Umarmung. Dann setzte sie sich langsam auf. „Du, Luke..."

„Ja?"

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich noch mal schnell unter die Dusche gehe?"

Er schüttelte verstehend den Kopf. „Keineswegs. Und lass dir ruhig Zeit. Ich müsste sowieso noch mal ins Diner ... nachschauen, ob alles seinen geregelten Gang geht."

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. „Aber du kommst doch wieder!"

„Natürlich. Ich sollte zwar die Spätschicht übernehmen, aber ich denke, Lane hat nichts gegen ein Sonderschicht einzuwenden und zur Not ist ja auch noch Caesar da. Also mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Ich werde mich beeilen und auf dem Rückweg kann ich uns dann auch gleich noch etwas zu essen mitbringen."

„Du bist genial!"

Er grinste sie verspielt an. „Ich weiß."

„Wir könnten einen Videoabend machen."

„Gern."

„Irgendeinen Wunsch?"

„Ich glaube, wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass ich über keinerlei Vorkenntnisse auf diesem Gebiet verfüge..."

Sie dachte an den letzten Videoabend zurück und nickte. „Oh ja. Ich erinnere mich..."

Sie standen auf und gingen zur Tür.

Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und schaute sich suchend um. Doch von irgendwelchen Besuchern – weder wohlgesinnten, noch anderen – war nichts zu sehen. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. „Schließ hinter mir ab. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Sie nickte langsam.

Er trat nach draußen, doch sie zog ihn noch einmal zurück.

Ihn erneut umarmend murmelte sie: „Danke, Luke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst!"

„Denk nicht darüber nach. Ich bin aufgetaucht! Das ist alles, das zählt."

„Danke auch, dass du mir zugehört hast."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich!" Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und löste sich dann wieder von ihr. „Keine Angst. Jetzt kann dir nichts mehr geschehen. Wir können aber auch gern Babette rüberrufen, damit du nicht allein bleiben musst!"

„Schon gut. Wenn du nur den Schlüssel aus der Schildkröte entfernen könntest..."

„Natürlich." Er griff nach der Porzellanfigur, holte den Ersatzschlüssel hervor und hielt ihn ihr entgegen.

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalt ihn. Für den Notfall!"

Wenn das kein Vertrauensbeweis war, dann wusste er auch nicht...

„Du kannst ihn, wenn du nachher zurückkommst, gleich mal ausprobieren und einfach hereinkommen, okay?"

Er verstand, dass sie nicht an die Tür gehen wollte, wenn es klingelte, da sie nicht sicher sein konnte, wer davor stand und nickte erneut bestätigend. „Bis gleich."

„Beeil dich!"

„Versprochen!"


	18. Schadensbegrenzung

**Zuerst einmal danke ich natürlich herzlich fürs Feedback ... irgendwie klingt dieser Satz langsam abgedroschen, aber es ist einfach so, dass ich das so nicht erwartet hatte. Klar, ich meine, ich habe auch einige Geschichten auf meiner Alertliste, aber trotzdem. So schnell bin ich nie. Also noch einmal: DANKE.**

**Und weil ich aus eigener Lesererfahrung weiß, dass das beste Dankeschön eine weitere Fortsetzung ist, widme ich dieses Kapitel euch beiden, Avallyn und Trory. **

**Das Kapitel schlummerte schon seit Beginn der Geschichte auf meinem Computer, da ich mir zunächst den ganzen Arthur-McMorton-Handlungsstrang ausgedacht habe, bevor mir endlich eine Idee kam, in welchen Kontext ich die Geschichte bringen kann. Nachdem ihr mich heute mit 4 REVIEWS (das ist mit Sicherheit mein Allzeit-Tagesrekord, obwohl ich das nicht hundertprozentig beweisen kann) überglücklich gemacht habt, war es gar nicht so viel Arbeit den Text zu überarbeiten und abzutippen. Allerdings bin ich ein wenig angetrunken, da ich etwas gefeiert habe. Also entschuldigt bitte etwaige Rechtschreibfehler (die mein Programm übersehen hat) oder Wortverdreher oder was auch immer...**

**Avallyn: das du mich zur besten GG-fanfic-Autorin kürst, die du kennst, ehrt mich natürlich sehr und ich danke dir vielmals für das Lob. Zur Unifrage: ich studiere Wirtschaftsmathematik und da ist das Vordiplom die Zwischenprüfung.**

**Jetzt aber genug. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Diana**

* * *

Kapitel 18: Schadensbegrenzung

Wenige Minuten später stürmte Luke ins Dragonfly Inn und ging direkt auf den Rezeptionschef zu: „Ist Mister McMorton auf seinem Zimmer?"

Michel, der noch immer wütend über Lukes ruppiges Verhalten am Morgen war, musterte ihn abwertend und dachte gar nicht daran zu antworten.

Wütend schlug Luke auf den Empfangstresen. „Ist er hier!"

Das schien zu wirken. Ein wenig verängstigt dreinschauend, erklärte Michel: „Mister McMorton hat vor einer Stunde ausgecheckt."

„Mist!" Einerseits freute es ihn ja, dass Lorelai ihm nicht mehr begegnen musste, andererseits hätte er ihn vorher gern noch einmal verdeutlicht, warum es für ihn besser war, wenn er Stars Hollow für immer den Rücken kehrte. Er fuhr sich aufgebracht durchs Haar, das ausnahmsweise nicht von seiner Baseballmütze bedeckt war. Nebenbei fragte er sich, wann er sie abgelegt hatte, entschied, dass er sie bei Lorelai verloren haben musste und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. Er schaute sich kurz um, ob jemand sie hören konnte, da die Lobby voller Menschen war, die sie nach seinem Auftritt alle unauffällig musterten und erklärte dann mit wesentlich leiserer Stimme: „Er ist der Grund für das, worüber wir uns heute Morgen unterhalten haben!" Michels Augen wurden groß. „Sollte er also noch einmal hier auftauchen, dann möchte ich, dass sie unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass er Lorelai irgendwie nahe kommt und dass sie mich sofort anrufen. Verstanden?"

Michel nickte heftig. „Verstanden."

„Okay." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich muss jetzt wieder zu ihr. Es kann sein, dass sie sich auch die nächsten Tage noch frei nehmen wird. Geht das in Ordnung?"

Wieder ein Nicken von Michel. „Wir kommen hier schon zurecht."

„Gut." Er hatte sich bereits wieder abgewandt, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Danke."

Michel tat erneut so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört und er akzeptierte es.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich dich hier so dringend brauche?"

Luke war mittlerweile zu Lorelai zurückgekehrt. Sie saßen nun essend auf der Couch.

„Michel war heute Morgen bei mir und klärte mich über dein verändertes Verhalten der letzten Wochen auf," erklärte er. „Ich dachte zunächst, dass es irgendein Trick von dir wäre, weil ich mich so sehr von der Welt zurückgezogen hatte, dass ich nichts bemerkt hatte, und wollte erst gar nichts unternehmen. Doch dann fing ich an den anderen Menschen zuzuhören, die sich ebenfalls Sorgen um dich machten und erkannte plötzlich, dass ich Michels Warnungen nicht einfach ignorieren kann."

„Ich sollte mich bei ihm bedanken."

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm auch einfach nur eine Gehaltserhöhung geben." Lorelai sah ihn fragend an. „Naja, ich glaube einfach, dass Michael kein Mensch der großen Worte, sondern der kleinen Gesten ist. Du solltest einfach hinnehmen, dass du jetzt einen weiteren Freund im Hotel hast, auf den du dich im Notfall verlassen kannst und sonst ganz normal weitermachen..."

Lorelai dachte kurz über seine Worte nach und nickte dann. „Vielleicht hast du Recht!" Sie umarmte ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe."

„Du wirst mich immer in deinem Leben haben. Egal was passiert. Egal ob wir Streit haben oder nicht. Komm einfach das nächste Mal zu mir, wenn du Probleme hast..."

„Auch wenn wir Streit haben?" erkundigte sie sich überrascht.

„Auch wenn wir Streit haben," bestätigte er nickend. „Okay?"

„Einverstanden." Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Danke, Luke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst."

Luke küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das musst du auch nicht wissen, denn es ist nicht geschehen und es wird auch nie geschehen."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen."

„Ich werde alles dafür tun, damit ich mein Versprechen nie brechen muss."

„Ist er... ist er... ist er noch... da?"

„Nein. Ich war vorhin noch einmal schnell im Hotel. Er hatte bereits ausgecheckt."

Sie nickte langsam und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich glaube, du brauchst ein wenig Abstand."

„Was so viel heißt wie..."

„Du solltest ein Paar Tage Urlaub machen... raus aus Stars Hollow kommen..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss zurück ins Inn. Sie brauchen mich dort."

„Es geht doch nur um wenige Tage. Das schaffen sie schon allein. Wir könnten zusammen wegfahren. Ich könnte dir helfen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen."

„Und wohin?"

„New York."

Sie starrte ihn überrascht an. „New York?"

„Ich weiß doch, wie sehr dir deine Tochter fehlt. Wir könnten die beiden besuchen und uns ihr neues Apartment ansehen."

„Sie wohnen zusammen?"

Luke nickte langsam. „Äh... ja... ich dachte du wüsstest das. Wann hast du denn das letzte Mal mit Rory telefoniert?"

„Naja, ich ... ich weiß, dass sie meine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Andererseits konnte ich einfach an nichts anderes mehr denken, als... Ich wollte sie nicht mit reinziehen."

„Das verstehe ich. Jess rief vor ein Paar Tagen an und sagte, sie hätten eine kleine erschwingliche Wohnung im Studentenviertel gefunden. Wir könnten hinfahren..."

Für einige Sekunden sah es so aus, als würde sich Lorelai darauf freuen und zustimmen, doch dann schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf. „Meine Mutter erwartet mich am Freitag zum Essen. Sie hat auf den AB gesprochen, dass sie aus Europa zurück ist und dass sie uns erwartet. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich ihr Rorys Wegbleiben erklären will, aber ich kann auf keinen Fall nicht hingehen."

„Und wenn ich mich darum kümmere?"

„Du willst mit meiner Mutter sprechen?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Aber du willst ihr doch wohl nicht die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Nicht die Ganze, nein. Aber ich werde sie auch nicht anlügen." Sie wollte protestieren und er legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Keine Angst. Vertrau mir. Ich bekomme das schon irgendwie hin, ohne dich zu verraten."

„Das wäre wirklich ein Wunder..."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Luke ganz früh nach Hartford. Er hatte keine große Lust auf das Treffen mit Emily Gilmore, doch er wusste, dass es unumgänglich war, wenn er Lorelai helfen wollte. Und weil man so etwas nur schlecht am Telefon besprechen konnte, hatte er sich mit seinem Wagen auf den Weg gemacht.

Als er vor dem riesigen Gebäude stand, kamen doch ein Paar Zweifel. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück – zumal sie ihn wahrscheinlich längst gesehen hatte.

Einen leicht zittrigen Finger auf den Klingelknopf drückend wartete er darauf geöffnet zu bekommen und musste sich gar nicht lang gedulden.

Emily öffnete persönlich die Tür und musterte ihn verwundert. „Was tun sie hier?"

„Entschuldigen sie bitte mein unangekündigtes Auftauchen – noch dazu um diese Uhrzeit, aber ich müsste wirklich ganz dringend mit ihnen und ihrem Mann sprechen."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern führte Emily ihn ins Wohnzimmer und holte auch Richard hinzu. Sie nahmen auf unterschiedlichen Sofas Platz und schwiegen sich für einige Sekunden an. Dann wandte sich Luke zunächst an Emily: „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr Mann ihnen erzählt hat, was er herausgefunden hat..."

„Natürlich hat er das!" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Meine Tochter hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich bereits nach wenigen Monaten wieder haben von ihrer Frau scheiden lassen, so dass sie das vielleicht nicht verstehen können. Aber mein Mann und ich sind jetzt seit fast 40 Jahren verheiratet und auch wenn wir uns gerade nicht sehr gut verstehen, reden wir doch noch miteinander über so wichtige Dinge wie den Vater unserer Enkeltochter! Was denken sie denn!"

Luke zuckte leicht zusammen. ‚So fühlte es sich also an, Lorelai zu sein!' Schreckliches Gefühl! „Ich wollte sie keineswegs angreifen," versicherte er deshalb schnell. „ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir alle die gleichen Vorkenntnisse haben." Und bevor sie auch an dieser Aussage etwas Verwerfliches finden konnte, fuhr er schnell fort. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie in der Zwischenzeit entschieden haben, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollen, aber ich möchte ihnen davon abraten, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass man gerade als Elternteil immer nur das beste für sein Kind möchte und sich sofort einmischt, wenn man glaubt, dass etwas schief geht, aber in dieser Situation wäre es wirklich das beste, wenn sie den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen..."

„Beantworten sie mir eine Frage: wissen sie, wer Rorys Vater ist?"

Luke nickte langsam. „Ja."

„Und sie erwarten, dass wir ruhig bleiben, wenn unsere Tochter dem Mann, der sie täglich mit Kaffee versorgt, mehr vertraut als ihren eigenen Eltern!"

„Ich liebe ihre Tochter und ich glaube, dass Lorelai mich auch liebt," stellte Luke klar. „Und wenn sie ihre Tochter ebenfalls lieben, dann bohren sie bitte nicht weiter und vor allem erzählen sie Rory nichts von der ganzen Sache. Mag sein, dass die Situation zur Zeit nicht ideal ist. Aber glauben sie mir, sie könnte noch sehr viel schlimmer sein. Lorelai ist noch nicht bereit ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen und womöglich wird sie das auch nie sein. Und das werden sie einfach akzeptieren müssen."

„Das kann ich nicht!" erwiderte Emily uneinsichtig.

„Dann werden sie sie verlieren."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er sicher auf der Stelle umgefallen. „Wer glauben sie eigentlich, der sie sind, dass sie so mit uns sprechen. Sie haben doch keine Ahnung..."

Luke ließ sich von ihrem Ausbruch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen – und wäre sie nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte das Emily sicher auch beeindruckt. Mit normaler Stimme fuhr er fort: „Ich kenne ihre Tochter seit vielen Jahren und ich bin stolz sagen zu können, dass sie noch immer meine beste Freundin ist. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, als das: ich kenne ihr Geheimnis. Ich weiß, was es anrichten kann. Und wenn sie mir auch sonst keinen Glauben schenken wollen, dann sollten sie mir zumindest vertrauen, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass das nichts ist, was man in einem Streitgespräch aus Versehen Preis gibt. Sollte Lorelai wirklich eines Tages dazu bereit sein, dann setzen sie sich mit ihr zusammen und lassen sie sie aussprechen. Es ist vieles nicht so wie es scheint. Auch ich war sauer auf sie, als ich erfuhr, dass sie all die Jahre gelogen hatte. Doch ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie ihre Gründe für ihr Handeln hat und dass diese keineswegs egozentrischer Natur sind!" Er stand auf. „Okay. Das wollte ich nur loswerden. Was sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen, ist allein ihre Entscheidung. Doch ich hoffe sehr, dass sie wenigstens kurz über meine Ratschläge nachdenken, denn ihre Tochter braucht sie und ich würde nur ungern mit ansehen, wie sie sie verliert."

Er nickte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum.

Emily blieb ihm auf den Fersen. „Sie können uns doch nicht einfach so ein Paar Fetzen hinwerfen und dann erwarten, dass wir nicht auch noch den Rest hören wollen. Also entweder sie sagen uns jetzt die Wahrheit oder ich gehe zu meiner Tochter!"

Luke starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, bevor er kurz den Kopf schüttelte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Lorelai übertreibt gern und oft, wenn sie von verschiedenen Dingen redet. Ich habe das vor langer Zeit akzeptiert und mich darauf eingestellt. Als sie also anfing von ihren Problemen mit ihren Eltern zu reden, dachte ich, dass sie auch dieses Mal alles einfach ein bisschen zu sehr dramatisiert. Nun sehe ich mich eines besseren belehrt. Sollten sie also wirklich glauben, dass ich auf diese Erpressung – und nichts anderes ist es, da sie genau wissen wie viel mir ihre Tochter bedeutet – eingehe, dann tun sie mir wirklich leid. Wir reden hier nicht von irgendeiner Sache, die ich ihnen partout nicht erzählen möchte, sondern vom Privatleben ihrer Tochter. Es ist allein Lorelais Entscheidung, wen sie daran Teil haben lässt und wen nicht! So lang sie das nicht verstanden haben, wird sich auch nie etwas zwischen ihnen ändern!"

„Oh! Und damit wollen sie wohl auch entschuldigen, dass sie uns nichts von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hat!"

„Wir haben uns erstmals Stunden nach ihrer Abreise vom Probewochenende im Dragonfly Inn geküsst. Korrigieren sie mich, falls ich mich irre, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie seitdem auch nur ein nettes Wort gewechselt haben. Wenn sie sich also beschweren wollen, dass Lorelai nicht schon wieder diejenige war, die nachgeben hat, dann bitte sehr. Tun sie das ruhig. Aber ich sage ihnen, das ist falsch!" Es schien, als wäre er endlich zu Emily durchgedrungen. Zumindest sagte sie nichts, was ihm die Chance gab, zu seinem eigentlichen Besuchsgrund zu kommen. „Ich wollte sie noch um etwas bitten."

„Was?"

„Geben sie Lorelai und Rory den nächsten Freitag frei. Ich weiß natürlich, dass die beiden ihnen gefehlt haben und dass sie Angst haben, dass der Kontakt wieder ganz abbricht, aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass das nicht geschehen wird. Es geht wirklich nur um ein Abendessen, das ausfällt."

Für einige Sekunden zögerte sie. Dann nickte sie langsam.

* * *

**Frage am Schluss: wie hat euch die Emily-Luke-Szene gefallen? Gut? Unglaubwürdig? Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung.**

**Aussage am Schluss: erwartet jetzt bitte nicht jeden Tag 3 Kapitel. Selbst das höchste Hoch geht irgendwann vorbei und morgen holt mich der Alltag wieder ein. Aber ihr wisst ja, wie ihr mich aufbauen könnt...**

**Antwort am Schluss: Ich stimme mit dir überein, Avallyn, das Arthur McMorton relativ leicht davon gekommen ist. Allerdings dachte ich, dass wegrennen perfekt zu seinem Charakter passt. Mal sehen, ob noch etwas kommt. Ich habe da ja schon ein kleine Idee im Hinterkopf, würde mich aber auch über Vorschläge freuen.**

**Das wars jetzt entgültig von mir.**

**Bis morgen? Vielleicht eher übermorgen.**

**Diana**


	19. Neue Wohnung, neue

**DANKE, DANKE, DANKE... vor allem für die Anregungen Avallyn. Mal sehen, was sich davon umsetzen lassen wird.**

**Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.**

**Diana**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 19: Neue Wohnung, neue...

Es klingelte.

„Es hat geklingelt!"

„Das habe ich gehört," antwortete er und sie konnte sein Grinsen direkt vor sich sehen. „Gehst du mal. Ich bin hier gerade beschäftigt!"

„Ich lese."

„Ich koche. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass dein Essen verbrennt, dann legst du das Buch für eine Sekunde beiseite und schaust nach, wer uns besuchen will."

Das wirkte. Sie legte die Zettel aus der Hand und ging zum Eingang. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür und erstarrte. „Mum?"

Lorelai schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. „Hey, Rory!"

„Mum!" wiederholte sie nun schon wesentlich enthusiastischer und umarmte sie stürmisch. Da entdeckte sie auch ihren Begleiter. „Hallo, Luke."

„Hallo, Rory."

„Wir dachten, ihr habt vielleicht Appetit auf richtig gutes Essen und haben deshalb ein großes Lunchpaket mitgebracht," verkündete Lorelai und Luke holte mehrere Tüten hervor und hielt sie ihr hin. Dann holte Lorelai einige Pappbecher hervor, die sie hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hatte. „Nicht zu vergessen Unmengen des besten Kaffees."

„... dessen Umfang im Laufe der Fahrt drastisch reduziert wurde."

„Rory?" hörte man Jess' Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Alles okay?"

„Wir haben Besuch," rief sie zurück und trat beiseite. „Kommt doch herein. Jess ist in der Küche und kocht."

„Dann kommen wir ja gerade richtig," erklärte Lorelai grinsend.

Rory lachte. „Lass ihn das nur nicht hören."

„Lass mich was nicht hören?" Jess betrat seine Hände an einem Tuch abtrocknend das Zimmer und musterte die Erwachsenen aus sicherer Distanz. „Hey." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Rory fragte er: „Wussten wir, dass ihr vorbeikommen würdet?"

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. „Überraschung!"

Er zeigte auf die Papiertüten. „Ist das Essen?"

„Jede Menge Essen!" bestätigte Lorelai.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Das heißt also, dass ihr eine 2-Stunden-Fahrt auf euch genommen habt, weil ihr dachtet, dass es es kein Fast-Food in New York gibt?"

„Lorelai hat in den letzten Wochen so viel gearbeitet, dass ich fand, dass sie dringend etwas Urlaub braucht. Und weil wir eure Wohnung noch nicht kennen, sind wir hier..."

„Apropos Wohnung," hakte Lorelai ein. „Ich hätte nichts gegen eine kleine Führung."

„Ich gehe mit Jess in die Küche und hole ein Paar Teller, während ihr euch alles genau anschaut," schlug Luke vor und stieß auf einstimmige Zustimmung.

Sein Neffe ging in die Richtung davon, aus der er gekommen war und Luke folgte ihm. Wenige Sekunden später fand er sich in einer kleinen Küche wieder. „Nett."

„Für unsere Zwecke reicht es vollkommen aus."

„Entschuldige. Sollte keine Kritik sein."

„Schon gut." Aus dem anderen Raum konnte man die Stimmen der Frauen hören. In ihre Richtung nickend sagte Jess: „Nach unserem letzten Telefonat hätte ich nicht erwartet, dich plötzlich hier mit Lorelai zu sehen."

Luke nickte. „Ich weiß. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen."

„Es ist also alles wieder okay?" hakte er erneut nach.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist nur ... Lorelai, sie sah nicht ... also, naja ... normalerweise umgibt sie so ein Ausdruck von Unbeschwertheit, der jetzt fehlt..."

Lukes Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich. „Ich weiß."

„Etwas, worüber man sich Sorgen machen sollte?"

„Nein, nein, das wird schon wieder. Sie braucht einfach etwas Urlaub."

Jess stellte den Ofen aus, zog den Topf mit der Fertigsuppe von der Herdplatte und holte die benötigten Teller aus dem Schrank. „Denkst du, dass wir schon wieder rein können?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Geben wir ihnen noch ein Paar Minuten."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Im Wohnzimmer meinte Lorelai unterdessen: „Schön hier!"

Die Wohnung war von Anfang an möbliert gewesen, so dass sie einen großen Esstisch hatten – den sie gleichzeitig als Schreibtisch nutzten – und zwei Regale, die noch leer waren. Nicht zu vergessen eine große Couch. Im Schlafzimmer gab es dann noch ein gemütliches Bett und einen Kleiderschrank. Überall standen Umzugskartons.

„Ich weiß, dass wir noch einiges brauchen," sagte Rory. „Und es ist nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Zimmer in Yale, aber..."

„Nein, nein. Genauso sollte eine Studentenbude aussehen. Emily hatte mit Yale wirklich vollkommen übertrieben."

„Wirklich?"

Lorelai umarmte ihre Tochter. „Wirklich. Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass es dir gut geht und dass du glücklich bist. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja!"

„Bist du glücklich?"

„Und wie!"

„Siehst du. Das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist."

Lorelai nickte. „Und ich erst. Du hast mir unglaublich gefehlt!"

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst!" Nervös kaute Rory an ihrer Unterlippe. „Weil wir gerade von Yale sprechen... ich habe mein Zimmer aufgegeben und wir haben letzte Woche alle meine Sache hierher geholt."

„Wow!" Lorelai atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Und dein Studium?"

„Ich habe..."

Sie wurden von Luke und Jess unterbrochen, die aus der Küche kamen. „Fertig?"

Lorelai wollte sie gerade noch mal zurückschicken, als sie das Essen sah. „Ja." Sie zog Rory mit sich. „Den Rest können wir auch noch später bereden."

Sie nahmen neben ihren jeweiligen Freunden Platz und verteilten Teller und Becher. Luke und Jess tranken Wasser, während sich Rory und Lorelai auf den Kaffee stürzten. Bevor allerdings jemand etwas zu sich nehmen durfte, erklärte Lorelai: „Niemand trinkt, bevor wir nicht angestoßen haben."

„Und worauf stoßen wir an?" erkundigte sich Luke.

„Dass wir alle hier zusammen sind?"

Rory warf fast flüsternd ein: „Wie wäre es denn damit, dass ich gerade meine Zusage von der Columbia University bekommen habe?"

Die anderen drei starrten sie mit großen Augen an.

Lorelai erholte sich zuerst: „Du wechselst an die Columbia?"

„Es wäre doch recht schwierig geworden, wenn ich von hier aus weiter nach Yale hätte gehen wollen..."

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du wechseln willst?" erkundigte sich Jess nicht minder überrascht. „Nicht einmal ein kleiner Tipp..."

„Ich dachte, mein Auszug aus dem Studentenwohnheim sei Tipp genug."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ausgezogen bist. Ich dachte, du hast nur ein Paar Sachen geholt. Wenn man allerdings genauer darüber nachdenkt, ergibt alles plötzlich Sinn ... sogar diese riesige Verabschiedungsszene mit Paris und den anderen."

Sie nickte langsam. „Ich habe habe wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß natürlich, dass die Columbia nicht Yale ist, aber ich kann auch hier alle Kurse belegen, die ich brauche und meine Scheine des letzten Jahres werden anerkannt... Der Chefredakteur der Yale Daily News hat mir ein gutes Zeugnis ausgestellt, so dass ich auch hier wieder eine Stelle als Journalistin finden sollte. Außerdem reden wir hier von New York – der Verlagsstadt schlechthin. Also ist der Wechsel vielleicht..."

„Hey, hey, hey," stoppte Lorelai ihre Tochter, bevor diese ewig weiterredete. „Schon gut. Du hast dir das scheinbar gut überlegt." Sie stand auf und ging zu ihr. Rory stand ebenfalls auf und sie umarmten sich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Worauf sollte ich denn sauer sein?"

„Naja. Erst bin ich nicht nach Harvard gegangen und jetzt auch noch Yale..."

„Was habe ich dir vor 5 Minuten erst gesagt?"

„Dass das Wichtigste ist, dass es mir gut geht und dass ich glücklich bin?"

„Ganz genau. Und das gilt für alle Lebenslagen – sei es nun dein Wohnort oder dein Studium. Dir muss es gefallen und das tut es ja wohl."

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte sie. „Danke, Mum!"

„Jederzeit wieder!" Langsam trat sie zurück. „Okay. Ich denke, hier wollen dir auch noch andere gratulieren..."

Luke kam zuerst. Er umarmte sie kurz und gratulierte mit wenigen Worten. Dann drehte sie sich zu Jess um, der sie ebenfalls in die Arme schloss und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, während Luke seinen Arm um Lorelai legte. „Du bist eine tolle Mutter."

Glücklich sah sie zu, wie die beiden sich küssten. Auch wenn sie sich das nie so vorgestellt hatte, hatte ihre Tochter nun scheinbar ihren Platz im Leben gefunden und das machte sie glücklich ... und mächtig stolz!


	20. Offene Fragen

**Hallo Leute,**

**ich weiß, dass man das als Leser nicht bemerkt, aber ihr habt mit Kapitel 19 die 1000-HITS-Marke überschritten und ich muss sagen, dass ich wirklich begeistert bin. Nach dem anfänglich nur spärlichen Interesse hätte ich das nie erwartet und danke euch deshalb wirklich vielmals dafür. °dankbare Verbeugung mach°**

**Mein besonderer Dank gilt wie immer meinen beiden Feedbackern auf die ich mich wirklich immer verlassen kann. Da ich am Mittwoch etwas in Eile war, blieb mir leider nicht genug Zeit auf eure Kommentare einzugehen, was ich hier mit nachholen möchte:  
Es freut mich, dass euch die Luke/Emily-Szene gefallen hat. Ich plane bereits die nächste und somit war mir eure Meinung bei dieser speziellen Frage sehr wichtig.  
Was Rory und die Vaterfrage angeht: ich denke nicht, dass sie es erfahren wird (bei meinen spontanen Geistesblitzen kann man da nie hundertprozentig sicher sein). Ich meine, bis jetzt wissen nur Lorelai, Luke und Christopher wer ihr wahrer Vater ist. Emily und Richard wissen, dass es nicht Christopher ist. Alle fünf lieben Rory über alles und werden ihr sicher so viel wie möglich Schmerz ersparen wollen. Auf keinen fall wird sie es von Arthur McMorton erfahren, da dieser überhaupt nicht weiß, dass er Rorys Vater ist und ich auch nicht plane ihn einzuweihen.**

**Okay. Das war's erst einmal dazu. Ich hoffe, all diejenigen, die sich mehr Rory/Jess in der Geschichte gewünscht haben, freuen sich über die aktuellen Kapitel, auch wenn die beiden nur eine Nebenrolle spielen.**

**Weiter zum Part.**

**Diana**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 20: Offene Fragen

Nachdem sie den Nachmittag mit einem Spaziergang verbracht hatten, bei dem Jess und Rory ihren Gästen ihre neue Heimat – und die besten Kaffeeshops der Umgebung – zeigten, saßen sie am Abend bei einer Pizza zusammen und redeten.

„Der Kaffee von dem Alten gegenüber ist gar nicht mal so schlecht," meinte Lorelai.

Rory nickte. „Dummerweise hat er sehr strenge Öffnungszeiten. Wenn ich morgens zur Arbeit muss, ist noch nicht auf und wenn ich etwas später nach Hause komme, hat er bereits wieder geschlossen."

„Außerdem ist er total kautzig."

„Und seine Freunde erst," warf Jess kopfschüttelnd ein.

„Freunde?"

„Drei alte Männer, die ständig dort sind und Karten spielen."

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die haben wir noch nicht kennen gelernt."

„Das wird sich sicher schnell ändern."

Luke und Rory mischten sich auch wieder in das Gespräch ein, während Lorelai etwas wortkarg wurde und Jess so unauffällig wie möglich musterte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie ihn jemals so erzählfreudig erlebt hatte. Und als das Gespräch etwas ins Stocken geriet, entschied sie sich, das sofort auszunutzen. „Und Jess? Was machst du so den ganzen Tag?"

Etwas überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel zögerte er zunächst, bevor er antwortete: „Seit ich in New York wohne, jobbe ich als Fahrradkurier. Außerdem habe ich im letzten Jahr meinen Highschoolabschluss an der Abendschule nachgeholt und werde im Herbst eine Ausbildung als Feinmechaniker beginnen."

Sie nickte anerkennend, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass einige Zweifel blieben. „Und damit lassen sich alle Kosten des täglichen Lebens abdecken?"

„Ich bin ja auch noch da," mischte sich Rory sofort ein. „Ich arbeite ein Paar U-Bahn-Stationen von hier entfernt in einem kleinen Buchladen. Das ist der beste Job, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich kann den ganzen Tag über Literatur sprechen und wenn ich ein Buch kaufen will, bekomme ich Rabatt!"

„Und wenn das nächste Semester beginnt?" hakte Lorelai erneut nach.

„Das habe ich mit meinem Chef schon besprochen," erzählte ihre Tochter. „Die ersten zwei Wochen bekomme ich frei, damit ich mich ganz auf die Uni konzentrieren kann und dann reden wir noch einmal darüber, ob sich beides miteinander vereinbaren lässt ... dann natürlich nur noch auf Teilzeit-Basis."

„Klingt vernünftig. Aber reicht das denn auch noch für die Miete und alles?"

„Naja. Ich hab noch nicht den Bescheid für die Studienbeihilfe bekommen. Vielleicht haben wir hier ja mehr Glück und ich komme für ein Stipendium in Frage. Außerdem hoffe ich natürlich, dass mir Grandma und Grandpa nicht den Kredit streichen, obwohl ich Yale verlassen habe. Falls sie das doch tun, werde ich alles noch einmal von vorn durchrechnen müssen. Das wird sich morgen zeigen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede."

„Dafür hast du noch eine Woche Zeit!"

„Ja? Ist diese Woche kein Essen? Ich dachte, Grandma ist zurück."

Lorelai nickte. „Das schon. Aber Luke hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir vom Essen befreit sind, so dass wir noch ein Paar Tage länger hier bleiben können."

„Luke? Ernsthaft!" Sie schenkte ihm ein anerkennendes Lächeln. „Beeindruckend!"

„Und keine Angst wegen den beiden," fuhr ihre Mutter fort. „Ich werde dich unterstützen so gut es geht. Hinzu kommt, dass du ihr kleiner Liebling bist und dass sie dir sowieso nichts abschlagen können."

„Das hoffe ich sehr."

„Wenn du willst, komme ich auch mit," warf Jess ein. „Schließlich ist es ja meine Schuld, dass du nach New York wechselst."

„Du musst das nicht tun!"

„Ich will aber... das heißt, nur wenn es dich nicht stört. Wenn du denkst, dass es deine Großeltern nur noch mehr aufregt, dann bleibe ich freilich zu Hause."

Rory schaute ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. „Wirklich?"

„Na klar."

„Keiner von uns lässt dich im Stich," sagte nun auch Luke.

Lorelai grinste ihn an. „Du willst noch mal zu meinen Eltern? So schnell? Dir muss es das letzte Mal ja wirklich gut gefallen haben." Er schenkte ihr im Gegenzug einen strafenden Blick, weshalb sie wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkam: „Ich sag euch was: ich werde mit Emily reden und fragen, ob sie was dagegen hat."

Nun schon ein wenig beruhigter aussehend nickte Rory. „Gut." In der Hoffnung auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, fragte sie: „Und? Was habt ihr morgen vor, während Jess und ich auf Arbeit sind?"

„Ich werde dich natürlich begleiten. Ich will doch sehen, wo meine Kleine arbeitet."

„Ähm ... naja ... eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen, aber ich muss bereits vor 6 los."

„Vor 6?" wiederholte Lorelai geschockt. „Welche Arbeit beginnt den so früh?" Die Tatsache, dass sie in den letzten Monaten nie später aufgestanden war, ließ sie einfach mal außen vor und machte sich lieber Sorgen um Rory.

„Freitags bekommen wir die Lieferung und deshalb fange ich immer 3 Stunden früher an. Dafür werde ich auch extra gut bezahlt..."

„Trotzdem. 6 Uhr!"

Luke meinte: „Du könntest uns doch auch einfach den Weg beschreiben und wir kommen später nach."

„Das könnte ich natürlich machen." Jess fing an zu schmunzeln und sie schlug ihn auf den Oberarm, was ihn nur noch mehr grinsen ließ. „Allerdings ist der Weg nicht ganz einfach und wie Jess eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat, kann man sich leicht verlaufen."

„Hey," beschwerte sich dieser. „Das war nicht meine Schuld. Du hast einfach keinerlei Talent für Wegbeschreibungen." Dann wandte er sich Lorelai und Luke zu. „Sie hat allerdings Recht, was die Schwierigkeiten betrifft. Wenn man sich nicht ein wenig in New York auskennt, dann ist der Laden nicht leicht zu entdecken."

„Das heißt also, dass ich entweder um 5 Uhr morgens in meinem ersten, schwer verdienten Urlaub seit Monaten aufstehe oder nie sehen werde, wo mein kleiner Engel arbeitet!"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr genau geplant habt, aber ihr könnt doch bis Montag oder Dienstag hier bleiben und dann kommst du einfach nächste Woche mit mir mit."

„Das würde euch nicht stören?"

Jess und Rory wechselten einen schnellen Blick, dann schüttelte Rory entschieden den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin doch froh, wenn ich dich endlich wieder in meiner Nähe habe ... auch wenn es nur für ein Paar Tage ist. Das wird toll."

Nun folgte ein kurzer Blick zwischen den Erwachsenen, bevor Lorelai zustimmte.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie sich nach einigen Diskussionen über Gott und die Welt endlich Schlafen legten. Lorelai und Luke hatten sich eigentlich ein Hotel suchen wollen, doch die beiden hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie bei ihnen schliefen, da die Couch wirklich bequem war.

„Au!" rief Lorelai erschrocken aus.

„Was ist?" flüsterte Luke, der – bei den dünnen Wänden – Rory und Jess im Nachbarzimmer nicht stören wollte.

Sie brummte und rutschte näher an ihn heran. „Dieser blöde Tisch. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und habe mit dem Fuß gegen das Tischbein geschlagen."

„Alles okay?"

„Ja, ja," beruhigte sie ihn sofort. „Das war nur der Schreck."

„Sicher?"

„Absolut."

„Es ist eben doch sehr eng hier, wenn die Couch erst einmal ausgezogen ist."

Sie nickte. „Total eng. Und erst das Badezimmer: WC, Dusche, Waschbecken, ein winziger Schrank und dazwischen gerade genug Platz, damit man sich drehen kann."

„Die Küche ist auch nicht gerade groß."

„Warst du mal im Schlafzimmer? Außer Bett und Kleiderschrank passt da nichts rein."

Er lachte. „Du liebst die Wohnung, oder?"

„Definitiv. Genau so habe ich mir immer eine Studentenbude vorgestellt. Ihr Zimmer in Yale war nach der Aktion meiner Mutter so mit teuren Möbeln und Hightechgeräten vollgestopft, dass es eigentlich nichts mehr mit Studenten zu tun hatte."

„Sie haben nicht viel..."

„... und machen das Beste daraus."

Lorelai kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihn und er legte seine Arme um sie. Ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichend fragte er: „Du freust dich wirklich für sie, oder?"

„Schon. Ich meine, sie ist glücklich. Als ich sagte, dass das das Wichtigste für mich ist, da meinte ich das auch so. Und wenn sie zu ihrem Glück eben Jess braucht..." Sie atmete tief ein. „... dann geht das für mich in Ordnung."

„Er ist ein guter Junge."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das sagt ihr mir immer wieder." Seufzend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper sinken. „Rory und du wart in der Vergangenheit immer diejenigen, die mich dazu gebracht haben, realistisch an eine Sache heranzugehen, wenn ich mal wieder drohte abzuheben. Ich habe gelernt mich auf euer Urteil zu verlassen. Also sollte ich ihm wohl noch eine Chance geben..."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem Schlag seines Herzens, den sie ganz deutlich hören konnte.

So lagen sie einige Minuten schweigend da, bevor Lorelai sagte: „Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken für alles, was du in den letzten Tagen für mich getan hast!" Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Die letzten Wochen waren schrecklich. Fast hätte ich aufgegeben und dann kommst du und... Es ist, wie deine Schwester gesagt hat." Die erste Träne lief über die Wange. „Du bist auch mein Held!"

Er küsste die Träne weg. „Hey. Nicht weinen."

„Wie kann ich das jemals wieder gutmachen?"

„Was willst du denn gutmachen? Weißt du denn gar nicht, was du mir in den letzten Jahren gegeben hast! Wenn hier einer Schulden aufzuarbeiten hat, dann bin das ja wohl ich!" Er zog sie noch fester an sich.

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ja wohl ein Scherz! Jahr um Jahr, Monat um Monat, Tag um Tag hast _du mir_ geholfen und nicht umgekehrt!"

„Ich habe einige Dinge in deinem Haus repariert..."

„... und zugehört, wenn ich mit jemand reden musste ... und Tipps gegeben, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste ... und mir geholfen Rory zu der Person zu erziehen, die sie heute ist ... und bei Problemen eingegriffen, ohne dass ich dich fragen musste ... und..."

Zwei Finger legten sich auf ihre Lippen und hinderten sie am Weiterreden. „Das habe ich alles sehr gern getan, denn was du mir im Gegenzug gegeben hast, war so viel mehr wert: deine Freundschaft, deine Nähe, deine Gesellschaft, deine..."

Sie stoppte seine Aufzählung mit einem Kuss. Die Tränen, die nun über ihre Wange liefen, hatten nichts mehr mit den Schmerz der Vergangenheit zu tun, sondern nur mit ihrer Freude ihn endlich wieder in ihrem Leben zu haben. Alles schien möglich zu sein, wenn sie sich seiner Unterstützung gewiss sein konnte ... und das konnte sie.

„Ich..." versuchte er erneut anzusetzen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen und verschloss seine Lippen wieder mit den ihren.

* * *

**  
Noch eine kurze Frage: was sagt ihr zu Jess' beruflicher Laufbahn. Ich habe wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht und fand die Idee ganz witzig. Na? Habt ihr eine Ahnung, auf welche Szene aus der Serie ich mit seinem Berufswunsch anspiele? Schreibt mir einfach was ihr davon haltet ... oder von der Geschichte im Allgemeinen...**

**Bis bald.**

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**(Irgendwie schreibe ich das nie unter meine Geschichten – keine Ahnung warum)**


	21. Sightseeing

**3 Reviews! Das ist ... wow ... danke. Ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen. ****Dummerweise habe ich zur Zeit nicht viel Zeit um euch ausreichend dafür zu danken, da ich mal wieder an der Uni bin (der Streß hört nie ganz auf).**

**Ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich wieder melden.**

**Ach ja: noch eine kleine Auflösung: Jess' Berufswahl bezieht sich auf die Sache mit dem Toaster, den er reparieren konnte, obwohl Luke kläglich daran scheiterte und wir alle wissen ja, wie gut der Diner Man normalerweise mit diesen Dingen ist... Aber eure Ideen waren auch nicht schlecht. Freut mich das es für euchnachvollziehbar klang.**

**Ich versucheso schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. **

**Diana**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 21: Sightseeing

Lorelai erwachte am nächsten Tag eng an ihren Freund gekuschelt. Sie konnte kaum glauben, welche Kehrtwende ihr Leben in den letzten 48 Stunden genommen hatte. Erst drohte die Vergangenheit sich zu wiederholen und dann kehrte Luke zurück an ihre Seite, um sie wie immer zu beschützen und ihr beizustehen.

Da bemerkte sie die sanften Kreise, die seine Finger auf ihrem Rücken zogen und wandte ihm ihren Blick zu. „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen," erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„So gegen 9."

„Bist du schon lang munter?"

„Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin kein Langschläfer..."

„Nicht mal im Urlaub?"

„Solche Gewohnheiten legt man nicht so leicht ab. Ich kann mich nicht einmal erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal nach 6 aufgestanden bin. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass er durchaus seinen Reiz hat, nach dem Aufwachen noch ein wenig länger liegen zu bleiben, wenn du mit im Bett bist..."

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Das hört eine Frau doch immer wieder gern."

„Und? Was willst du heute unternehmen?"

„Du meinst außer im Bett zu liegen und mit dir zu kuscheln?" Grinsend nickte er. „Keine Ahnung. Wie wäre es, wenn wir so tun, als wären wir richtige Touristen."

„Was so viel heißt wie?"

„Sightseeing pur. Ich muss nämlich zugeben, dass ich, obwohl ich schon einige Male in New York war, noch nie auf dem Empire State Building war oder zur Freiheitsstatue rüber gefahren bin. Ich habe sie natürlich schon mal vom Hafen aus gesehen, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche und deshalb..."

„Dir ist schon klar, was das heißt!"

„Nein. Was?"

„Stundenlanges Anstehen."

„Wir haben Anfang Juni, also noch nicht ganz Hochsaison. Mit etwas Glück ist es nicht ganz so schlimm."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Eine Stunde später standen sie in der Schlange vor dem Empire State Building.

„Mir ist langweilig."

Luke verdrehte die Augen. „Wir warten hier jetzt seit gerade mal 5 Minuten. Wenn du allerdings wieder gehen willst..."

„Ich will doch nicht gehen. Ich will, dass du mich ablenkst."

„Womit?" Sie grinste ihn verwegen an. „Nicht hier!"

Lachend erklärte sie: „Okay. Dann erzähl mir eine Geschichte."

„Ich kenne keine."

„Doch natürlich. Von mir aus kannst du mir auch einfach von dem letzten Roman berichten, den du gelesen hast."

„Ich lese keine Bücher. Und wenn dann keine Romane." Er musste unwillkürlich den Kopf schütteln, als er an das letzte Buch denken musste, dass er – auch wenns schwer fiel – gelesen hatte. „Was ich damit sagen wollte..."

Als sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah, machte es Klick in Lorelais Kopf. „Oh mein Gott!" Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. „Oh mein Gott! Ich... das... Oh mein Gott!"

„Was?"

„Oh ... mein ... Gott!"

„Lorelai! Was ist los?"

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso mir das nicht gleich aufgefallen ist."

Er blickte sich suchend um, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen. Also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Partnerin. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Es ist dein Buch."

Er erstarrte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Sie fing an zu lachen. „Du bist aufgeflogen, Mister. Das war eindeutig eine Sekunde zu lang gezögert." Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, was mich die ganze Zeit so verwirrt hat. Jess würde nie von sich aus so ein Buch kaufen!"

„Aber mich kannst du dir beim Liebesratgeber schmöckern vorstellen!" zischte er und hoffte, dass die anderen Menschen, die um sie herumstanden, nichts mitbekamen. Glücklicherweise waren diese in ihre eigenen – lauten – Gespräche vertieft.

„Ha!"

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, um welches Buch es sich handelt." Ihr Lachen verstärkte sich. Doch als sie sah, dass sich seine Stirn in Falten legte, versuchte sie verzweifelt sich zu beruhigen. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch." Sie kicherte. „Ich lache nicht dich aus!"

„Ach nein? Für mich sieht es schwer danach aus!"

Sie hatte sich nun zumindest soweit beruhigt, um mit ernster Stimme sagen zu können: „Nein. Ich lache darüber, dass es mir nicht früher klar wurde..." Ihre Fassade fing an zu bröckeln. „Ich meine, es gab Anzeichen und so... aber trotzdem..." Sie gluckste. „Der Buchtitel klingt wirklich bescheuert." Lorelai stupste ihn leicht mit ihrer Schulter an. „Komm schon, Luke, lach mit mir..."

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, das er sofort zurückdrängte.

„Lerne zu lieben?"

Luke biss sich auf die Unterlippe und intensivierte seinen bösen Blick. „Dafür ziehe ich dir eine Stunde von deiner Macy's-Zeit ab."

Selbst diese Drohung konnte Lorelai nicht dazu bewegen aufzuhören. „Gibt es auch eine Fortgeschrittenen-Version?"

„Lorelai!"

„Nicht, dass ich auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben würde, dass du die brauchst..."

Das besänftigte ihn dann doch etwas. „Danke."

„Du solltest lernen auch über dich selbst lachen zu können..."

Er verdrehte die Augen und sagte dann doch lächelnd: „Tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Erwartungen nicht entspreche. Wahrscheinlich wird das im Band 2 behandelt."

„Viel besser!" Sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und brach dann wieder in Gelächter aus – in das er dieses Mal sogar mit einstimmte.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, meinte Luke: „Du lachst und dabei kennst du noch nicht einmal das Verrückteste."

„Ach nein?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Was kann witziger als das Buch sein?"

„Die zugehörigen Kassetten. Die hat so ein total abgedrehter Kerl besprochen."

Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor sie sich wieder beruhigten. Lachtränen wegwischend fragte Lorelai: „Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich auch einen solchen Selbsthilfe-Ratgeber besitze?" Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Also, ich habe ihn nicht selbst gekauft, sondern von meiner Mutter zu Weihnachten bekommen, als Rory etwa 5 war und sie ihren Wunsch nach einem normalen Leben für mich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. Tatsache ist allerdings auch, dass ich ihn nie weggeschmissen und sogar teilweise gelesen habe." Sie zuckte die Sache herunterspielend mit den Schultern. „Und deshalb bin ich jetzt (nicht wirklich) stolze Besitzerin von: ‚Alleinerziehend – kein Dauerzustand'."

„Das glaube ich ja jetzt nicht!"

„Mit Video!"

„Du machst Witze."

„Wir können ja gern mal tauschen."

Er grinste. „Klasse Vorschlag. Ich wollte schon immer eine Mutter für meine armen kleinen Kinder finden."

Sie kicherte. „Und schon wieder ein guter Spruch. Also ich muss zugeben, mir gefällt diese Seite von dir sehr."

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich den Abzug der Macy's-Stunde aufhebe."

„Das wird ja immer besser."

„Das war kein Scherz."

Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber Luke!"

„Nichts, aber Luke."

„Und doch, aber Luke. Wir hatten von Anfang nur 90 Minuten für Macy's eingeplant."

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Jetzt hast du eben nur noch 30 Minuten."

„Nein!"

„Oh doch."

„Nein!"

Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. „Doch."

Von seiner Aktion inspiriert verlagerte sie sich aufs Einschmeicheln. Sich an ihn schmiegend gurrte sie: „Sicher?" Das folgende „Absolut!" fiel ein wenig schwächer aus, was sie in ihren Bemühungen nur bestärkte. So unschuldig wie möglich blickte sie ihn an und fragte: „Und ich kann nichts tun, damit du deine Meinung änderst?"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Wie wäre es mit nonverbaler Überzeugung?" Langsam ließ sie ihren Zeigefinger über seinen Oberkörper wandern, während sie an seinem Ohrläppchen knapperte.

„Lorelai! Nicht hier!"

„Uns kennt doch hier niemand. Du wirst die Menschen nie wiedersehen."

Er blieb stur. „Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir an einem öffentlichen Ort sind."

Sie konnte noch sturer sein. Verführerisch flüsterte sie in sein Ohr: „Was wäre, wenn ich dir verbal erkläre, wie ich dich später nonverbal belohnen werde, wenn du mir jetzt meine Stunde zurück gibst. Für eine Extrastunde werde ich sogar..."

Luke konnte nicht verhindern, dass er auf Grund ihrer Anspielungen rot wurde und stoppte sie mit einem Kuss. Dann funkelte er sie herausfordernd an: „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir auch noch die restlichen Minuten streiche, dann solltest du den Versuch, mich öffentlich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aufgeben."

„Den Versuch?" hakte sie schelmisch grinsend nach.

„Lorelai!"

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie gut du aussiehst?" fragte Lorelai und ließ ihren Blick bewundernd über seinen Körper gleiten. Er trug eine dunkle Stoffhose und ein eng anliegendes graues T-Shirt, das seine Muskeln deutlich hervortreten ließ. „Du solltest öfter auf diesen Flanell/Jeans-Look verzichten!"

„Ich danke für das Kompliment und doch..."

„Okay. Okay. Ich hör ja schon auf..." Sie ging ein wenig auf Abstand und tippte sich abwesend gegen die Lippe, während sie angestrengt nachdachte. Schließlich fing sie wieder an zu strahlen. „Ich hab's. Wie wär's mit Bestechung?"

„Bestechung!"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch. „Heutzutage läuft alles mit Bestechung."

„Du vergisst, dass ich Finanzier deines Hotels bin. Wenn ihr erst einmal bankrott seit, gehört mir sowieso alles, was du zur Zeit noch dein Eigen nennst." Sie starrte ihn mit offenstehendem Mund an. „Okay, kleiner Scherz. Aber diesen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir beide wissen doch, dass dein Hotel ein großer Erfolg wird."

„Wissen wir das?" fragte sie unschlüssig nach.

„Natürlich. Also: was schlägst du als Bestechung vor?"

„Es ist mehr ein Tauschhandel. Du gibst mir was, was ich gern hätte und dafür gebe ich dir was, was du gern hättest." Sie zückte ihr Handy. „Und dafür muss ich nur schnell einen kurzen Anruf machen. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Halt solang die Stellung."

„Hey." Er schnappte sich ihren Arm und zog sie zurück an seine Seite. „Wo willst du so schnell hin? Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich hier in der Sonne brate, während du..."

„Luke. Es ist hier einfach zu laut, um telefonieren zu können. Wenn es dir aber lieber ist, stelle ich mich gern dort in die Sonne..."

„Geh einfach!"

Lachend gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und trat dann ein wenig Abseits. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie bereits aus ihrem Nummernverzeichnis den entsprechenden Namen herausgesucht und baute nun eine Verbindung auf. Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde abgehoben. „Ja?"

„Bobby?"

„Wer ist da?"

„Lorelai Gilmore."

„Ich kenne keine Lorelai Gilmore."

„Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen."

„Sagt mir noch immer nichts."

„Beim letzten Klassentreffen hast du versucht mich anzubaggern, während deine Frau direkt neben dir stand und die ganze Zeit gelacht hat..."

„Ah, die Lorelai! Ich erinnere mich wieder, obwohl die Sache mit dem Lachen deiner Phantasie entsprungen sein muss. Was kann ich für dich tun, Kleines? Willst du doch noch auf mein Angebot zurückkommen? Jenny ist nicht hier und somit geht ein kleiner Spaßfaktor verloren, aber ich bin sicher, dass es trotzdem toll wäre."

Lorelai lachte. Sie wusste, dass er seine Frau über alles liebte und nicht im Traum daran dachte, sie zu betrügen. Deshalb ging sie über die Anspielung einfach hinweg und kam auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen zurück.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

„... der Blick war einfach unglaublich. Dann waren wir ganze zwei Stunden bei Macy's und ich habe doch nur den Anfang gesehen ... Lunch ... Liberty Island ... Rockefeller Center ... Times Square inklusive Naked Cowboy ... Und dann noch der Central Park."

„Wow, die absolute Touri-Tour," fasste Jess zusammen, nachdem Lorelai ihren ausführlichen Tagesbericht beendet hatte.

Rory fügte hinzu: „Das klang ja fast, als hättet ihr wirklich Spaß gehabt."

„Wir hatten Spaß!" stimmte sie zu. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Luke sagte sie: „Richtig?"

„Wir hatten Spaß," gab er – wenn auch etwas widerwillig, da er wusste, dass sie es irgendwann gegen ihn verwenden würde – zu.

„Aber wenn ihr heute schon alles gesehen habt, was machen wir dann morgen?"

„Wir schauen uns ein Spiel der New York Yankees an."


	22. Nicht die Giants, nicht die Rangers,

**Hallo °kopfeinzieh°,**

**ich weiß, dass die Fortsetzung dieses Mal ungewöhnlich lang gedauert hat. Aber wie ich bereits in einigen Mails angekündigt habe, wollte dieses Kapitel einfach nicht funktionieren. Nach einigem Umschreiben bin ich noch immer nicht zufrieden, aber jetzt lasse ich es einfach so.**

**Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.**

**Vielen Dank noch mal an alle, die mir die ganze Zeit Reviews und Mails geschrieben habe. Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar dafür.**

**Diana**

* * *

Kapitel 22: Nicht die Giants, nicht die Rangers, nicht die Knicks ... die Yankees

„Die New York Yankees?" fragte Rory überrascht. Lorelai nickte. „Football?"

„Baseball," korrigierte Luke sofort.

„Ich dachte, die Yankees seien ein Footballteam."

„Nein, Baseball. Die New York Giants sind ein Footballteam."

„Und was sind dann die New York Rangers?" hakte Rory verwirrt nach.

„Eishockey-Spieler."

„Und die New York Knicks?"

„Basketball."

„Sicher?"

„Absolut."

„Also Baseball?"

„Genau."

Rory wandte sich wieder ihrer Mutter zu. „War das deine Idee?"

„Wieso nicht!" wollte diese wissen. „Ich habe gehört, es gibt Tonnen ungesunden Essens bei solchen Veranstaltungen."

„Ja, schon, aber..."

„Es ist doch nur ein Nachmittag," beruhigte Lorelai sie. „Das könnte witzig werden."

„Naja, ich weiß nicht."

„Du warst doch schon bei einem Eishockey-Spiel."

„Einmal."

„Letztes Jahr war es Football."

„Und wir wissen ja, wie toll das ausgegangen ist."

„Hey, komm schon, dass könnte eine Tradition werden. Jedes Jahr schaust du dir eine neue Sportart an und vielleicht stößt du ja irgendwann auf etwas, dass du selbst machen willst." Sie grinsten beide wissend. „Ich habe gehört, das soll gesund sein."

„Seit wann leben wir gesund?"

„Amen, Schwester. Deshalb ja auch die Tonnen ungesunden Essens ... Also, wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, dann verstehe ich das auch. Ich meine..."

„Schon gut. Ein Nachmittag wird schon nicht so schlimm sein."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung."

Währenddessen fragte Jess seinen Onkel: „Wie seid ihr an die Karten gekommen? Ich habe mein ganzes Leben fast ausschließlich in New York verbracht und ich war nicht einmal im Stadion, geschweige denn bei einem Spiel."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag nicht mich. Lorelai hat die Karten besorgt."

„Wann?"

„Heute."

„Aber ich dachte, die sind immer schon Wochen vorher ausverkauft!"

„Das hält doch eine Gilmore nicht auf."

„Auch wieder wahr."

Nach einigen Minuten weiteren Geplänkels sagte Luke: „Und nun eine kleine Einleitung in die Geschichte der Jankees." Die anderen Drei stöhnten. „Nur kurz. Versprochen."

„Aber Luke," jammerte Lorelai. „Wir gehen doch morgen zu einem Spiel. Wozu brauchen wir da heute noch einen langweiligen Vortrag."

„Also erstens habe ich mit meinem Vortrag noch gar nicht angefangen und somit kannst du überhaupt nicht beurteilen, ob er langweilig ist oder nicht." Sie machte eine gähnende Handbewegung und er musste leicht grinsen. Trotzdem fuhr er unbeirrt fort: „Und zweitens werden wir morgen auf der Fantribüne der Yankees sitzen. Das Mindeste, das ihr dann wissen solltet, sind die Namen einiger wichtiger früherer und aktueller Spieler..."

„Von mir aus."

„Vielleicht kennt ihr ja sogar einige der Namen!"

Ihre Hand wedelnd forderte sie ihn auf loszulegen. „Bringen wir es hinter uns!"

„Lou Gehrig?" Sie schüttelte unwissend den Kopf. „Sein Leben wurde sogar verfilmt."

„Sagt mir trotzdem nichts."

„George Herman Ruth?"

„Nein."

„Von seinen Fans wurde er Babe Ruth genannt."

„Zugegebenermaßen ein cooler Spitzname. Aber er ist mir trotzdem unbekannt."

„Joe DiMaggio, der so etwas wie sein Nachfolger war?"

„Joe DiMaggio, wirklich?" mischte sich Jess ein. „Der war doch Sohn eines Fischers."

„Du kennst Joe DiMaggio?" erkundigte sich sein Onkel misstrauisch.

„Aber sicher. Ernest Hemingway hat ihn in seinem berühmten Roman ‚Der alte Mann und das Meer' erwähnt. Muss ein cooler Typ gewesen sein."

„Sein Spitzname war doch ‚Joltin' Joe', oder?" hakte Rory nach.

„‚Joltin' Joe'?" fragte Lorelai. „Der ‚Joltin' Joe'? Oder auch ‚Yankee Clipper' genannt?"

Luke hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Wer hätte erwartet, dass seine Begleiter so viel über Sport wussten!

Auf Lorelais Frage antwortete er schließlich mit einem Nicken und sie fuhr fort: „Das ist ja so klasse. Joe DiMaggio war der zweite Ehemann von Marilyn Monroe. Erst letztens habe ich ihre Autobiographie ‚Meine Story' gelesen."

Erkennend wandte er sich an Rory: „Und woher wusstest du von ihm?"

„Da gibt es dieses Lied von Simon & Garfunkel..."

Soviel zum Thema Sport. „Seine 361 Homeruns in 1736 Spielen und die 9 World-Series-Titel, die er mit den New York Yankees erreichte, treten angesichts dieser Erfolge in der modernen Pop- und Filmkultur natürlich völlig in den Hintergrund."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Am nächsten Tag betraten Luke, Lorelai, Rory und Jess mehr oder minder begeistert und alle mit tausend Dingen beladen das Baseballstadion. Zunächst waren sie wie jeder, der zum ersten Mal ein Stadion dieser Größenordnung betrat, von den Menschenmengen wie erschlagen. Doch sie fingen sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder und konnten auf Grund der hilfreichen Platzanweiser recht schnell ihre Sitze finden und endlich die riesigen Trinkbecher, Junkfoodcontainer und Fanartikel abstellen.

Erinnert an die Rede ihrer Mutter beim letzten Footballspiel Yale-Harvard hatte Lorelai darauf bestanden, dass jeder mindestens eine Sache am Körper trug, die in als Fan der Yankees identifizierte. Und während sich Luke, Rory und Jess für ihr Essen anstellten hatte sie dem Fanshop einen Besuch abgestattet. Luke hatte natürlich eine neue Baseballkappe bekommen, für Rory hatte sie einen Button mit dem Gesicht des Star und Jess bekam ein Buch über die Geschichte der Yankees, das laut Verkäufer sehr witzig geschrieben sein sollte und das er zur Not lesen konnte, falls das Spiel an sich zu langweilig wurde. Sie selbst hatte sich für eine dieser monströsen Hände mit dem Yankees-Emblem entschieden.

Noch einmal ließen sie ihre Umgebung auf sich einwirken und hörten den witzigen Anekdoten des Stadionsprechers zu, bis sie – wie alle anderen auch – aufsprangen und begeistert jubelten, als die Spieler aufs Spielfeld liefen. Irgendwie war das ansteckend und sie konnten gar nichts dagegen tun.

Es folgten weitere Aussagen des Stadionsprechers und schon erfolgte der erste Pitch, der der Start einer langen und aufregenden Spiel werden sollte.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Es sollte eines der aufregendsten Spiele in der Vereinsgeschichte der Yankees werden. Ganze 14 Innings benötigten sie, bis sie schließlich ihre Gegener mit einer 8:6-Niederlage nach Hause schickten.

Die Zuschauer waren aus dem Häuschen.

Und auch Lorelai, Rory und Jess, die man nun wirklich nicht als Sportfans bezeichnen konnte, hatten sich gegen Ende nicht der Spannung verwehren können. Inning um Inning zitterten sie mit den Yankees-Fans, die um sie herum versammelt waren, ob ihrer Mannschaft endlich der spielentscheidende Run gelang. Und dabei sah es am Anfang nach einer vollkommen klaren Sache für das New Yorker Team aus. Erst im neunten – und damit letzten offiziellen Inning gelang es ihren Gegnern sich mit einem Grand Slam noch einmal heran zu kämpfen.

Doch all das Zittern war längst wieder vergessen, als sich die Spieler am Ende von ihren Fans feiern ließen und die gegnerische Mannschaft geschlagen vom Feld trottete.

Grinsend wandte sich Lorelai an Luke: „Und war das nun zwei Macy's- Stunden wert?"

Er nickte begeistert. „Definitiv. Also, ich muss schon sagen, mit solchen Bestechungsmethoden kannst du mich gern zum Shoppen überreden..."

„Gut zu wissen. Daraus wird sich sicher zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt Kapital schlagen lassen." In Gedanken überlegte sie bereits fieberhaft, wo wohl seine Grenze war. Irgendwie schaffte sie es immer ihn für ihre Vorschläge einzunehmen...

„Hat es dir den wenigstens auch ein wenig Spaß gemacht?" erkundigte er sich.

„Auch wenn ich das sicher noch bereuen werde, muss ich zugeben, dass Baseball gar kein schlechter Sport ist. Die Atmosphere ist so unglaublich, dass man sich gar nicht dagegen wehren kann von den anderen mitgerissen zu werden."

Er gar ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin wandten sich die beiden an ihre „Kinder". Rory trank gerade die letzten Reste ihre Cola, während Jess in sein neustes Buch vertieft zu sein schien.

„Wie lautet das Abschlussurteil?" wollte Lorelai wissen.

Jess brummt nichtssagend und so sprach seine Freundin: „Achtet gar nicht auf ihn. Bis eben war er noch genauso begeistert wie alle anderen auch und jetzt vergräbt er sich in seinem Buch, um das zu vertuschen und schön cool rüber zukommen."

„Hey!" protestierte er, doch Rory fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Es war toll. Viel besser als Football oder Eishockey. Aber vielleicht liegt das hier auch nur einfach daran, dass alles viel größer, viel professioneller und viel beeindruckender ist. Wenn ich den Sprecher zum Beispiel mit Kirk damals vergleiche, dann... Nein. Die beiden kann man gar nicht vergleichen. Kirk war der Witz an sich ... Kirk eben. Aber der Typ hier war wirklich originell."

Mit sarkastischem Unterton nickte Luke: „Oh ja. Der Reporter war wirklich das Faszinierendste an dem ganzen Spiel. Dabei hätte ich fast die Spieler übersehen..."

Lachend umarmte Lorelai ihn. „Tja. Du kannst eben nicht alle mit deiner Begeisterung für Sport infizieren." Sie ließ ihn wieder los und nickte in Richtung Gang. „Gehen wir?"

Nur langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung – da sie natürlich nicht die Einzigen waren die in Richtung Ausgang wollten. Unauffällig ließ sich Lorelai ein wenig zurückfallen und sprach kurz mit einer der Anweiserinnen. Als sie zu den Anderen wieder aufschloss, meinte sie: „Kommt mit! Ich habe eine Abkürzung entdeckt."

Obwohl sie ihr – und vor allem ihrem Orientierungssinn – zunächst nicht glauben wollten, folgten die drei schließlich Lorelais Anweisungen und fanden sich tatsächlich recht schnell in wesentlich leereren Gängen im Inneren des Stadions wieder.

Unsicher fragte Luke: „Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir immer weiter rein anstatt raus gehen."

Sie lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

„Lorelai? Was ist hier los?"

„Nichts ist hier los. Was soll hier los sein?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Du benimmst dich merkwürdig."

Rory nickte. „Da muss ich ihm zustimmen. Du hast doch irgendetwas vor."

Bevor noch einer etwas sagen konnte, umrundeten sie eine weitere Ecke und fanden sich plötzlich hinter wild durcheinander schreienden Fans wieder.

Plötzlich wusste Luke, wo sie waren: „Das sind die Umkleidekabinen." Sie nickte. „Denkst du nicht, dass dein Fan-Sein jetzt ein wenig zu weit geht?"

„Das wird sicher nicht lang dauern. Aber ich habe es versprochen."

„Versprochen? Was hast du versprochen? Und vor allem wen?"

Langsam begann sie sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen und vertraute einfach darauf, dass die Anderen ihr folgten, da es unmöglich war sich umzudrehen. Schließlich erreichte sie eine metallene Absperrung hinter der einige Security-Leute standen. Einer kam auf sie zu, als sie trotzdem weiter wollte. „Sorry, Ma'am. Aber sie müssen hier warten. Weiter kommen sie nur mit Genehmigung eines Spielers." Er deutete auf die Liste in seiner Hand, auf der wahrscheinlich diese ausgewählten Personen standen.

„Lorelai Gilmore und Begleiter," antwortete sie uneingeschüchtert.

„Was?"

Nun war es an ihr mit ihrem Kopf auf eben jene Liste zu zeigen. Der Mann schaute sie noch kurz verdutzt an, bevor er nachschaute und dann zustimmend nickte: „Oh ja. Hier haben wir sie ja. 4 Personen, richtig?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, wie Luke sie mit großen Augen anstarrte, während sie dem Mann erneut zunickte. Augenblicklich wurde das Gitter vor ihnen ein wenig zur Seite geschoben, so dass die vier unter den neidvollen Blicken der anderen die Sperre passieren konnten. Nachdem diese wieder an ihrem Platz war, meinte der Mann: „Folgen sie mir bitte. Ich bringe sie in den Besucherraum."

Obwohl sie nicht verstanden, was gerade passiert war, waren die anderen so überrascht, dass sie Lorelai ohne Fragen zu stellen folgten.

Kaum waren sie durch die Eingangstür getreten, kam auch schon eine Frau Anfang 30 auf sie zu und schloss Lorelai in eine herzliche Umarmung: „Hallo, Lorelai. Da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich verlaufen oder uns gar vergessen..."

„Als ob ich das jemals könnte ... okay, bis auf das Verlaufen vielleicht. Aber dafür waren die Angaben der Platzanweiserin zu simple." Die beiden Frauen lachten. „Hallo, Jenny."

Sie trennten sich wieder und die attraktive Rothaarige zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Anderen: „Und? Willst du mir nicht deine Begleiter vorstellen?"

Sie tat es und endete mit einem: „... und das ist Jenny Avarage Pherson."

„Meinen Mann brauche ich sicher nicht vorzustellen?" meinte diese und fixierte dabei eine Person, die in der Zwischenzeit hinter sie getreten war.

Simultan drehten sie sich um und fanden sich nun Bobby Clark Pherson, dem Shortstop und Star der Yankees gegenüber. Nachdem dieser seiner Frau einen langen Kuss gegeben hatte – was eine alte Tradition war, wie sie bald erfahren sollten, wandte er sich ebenfalls zunächst an Lorelai und umarmte sie. „Hey, Darling."

„An mein Aussehen erinnerst du dich also, aber nicht an meinen Namen?" erkundigte sie sich scherzhaft. „Sollte mir das nun zu denken geben?"

„Aber sicher. Es bedeutet, dass du so umwerfend schön bist, dass Männer einfach alles andere vergessen..."

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du bist noch genauso unverbesserlich wie früher." Dann wandte sie sich Luke, Rory und Jess zu: „Darf ich euch Bobby Clark, einen alten Schulfreund und großzügigen Beschaffer unserer Eintrittskarten vorstellen?"

„Das alt möchte ich überhört habe, Darling," wies er sie mit seiner tiefen Südstaatenstimme zurecht und begrüßte dann die Anderen.

Als er sich schließlich kurz einer anderen Person zuwandte, flüsterte Luke sich leicht nach vorn beugend in Lorelais Ohr: „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Grinsend antwortete sie: „Wenn ich euch schon zu einem Baseballspiel einlade, dann aber auch mit allem was dazu gehört."


	23. Die Rückkehr des Silberstreifens

**Wie versprochen habe ich diese Mal nicht so lang gebraucht. Allerdings ist das Kapitel auch nicht sehr lang.**

**Trory: es freut mich sehr, dass dir Kapitel 22 gefallen hat. Was noch kommt? Lies selbst...**

**Diana**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 23: Die Rückkehr des Silberstreifens

Nachdem sie Samstagnacht mit den Spielern der Yankees noch ausgiebig den Sieg gefeiert hatten – sogar Luke hatte sich in Anbetracht der Gästeliste ohne Probleme zu einer Party überreden lassen – verbrachten die vier den darauf folgenden Vormittag im Bett, da sich keiner fit genug fühlte, um aufzustehen. Später entschied man sich den Tag in alter Gilmore-Manier mit einem Videomarathon ausklingen zu lassen.

Doch auch das schönste Wochenende musste einmal zu Ende gehen und so fanden sich Luke und Lorelai am nächsten Morgen vor Rorys Arbeitsplatz wieder. Nachdem sie sie den Buchladen unter die Lupe genommen und für gut befunden hatten – wie auch ihre freundlichen Mitarbeiter – war nun die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen. Und auch wenn sie sich bereits am Freitag zum Essen wiedertreffen würden, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass die beiden Gilmore Girls sich einen extra-ausführlichen Abschied nehmen lassen würden. Da war Luke doch froh, dass sein Neffe genauso wenig auf Umarmungen stand, wie er selbst, und dass sie das bereits hinter sich hatten.

Doch irgendwann trat auch Lorelai von ihrer Tochter zurück und verkündete mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ich werde dich vermissen, Kleines."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Mum!" erwiderte diese nicht minder traurig. „Aber keine Angst. Wir werden uns ganz oft sehen. Es ist wie mit Yale."

„Noch besser," erwiderte Lorelai und lächelte vorsichtig. „Endlich habe ich eine gute Ausrede, um öfter nach New York zu fahren."

„Shopping," stimmte ihre Tochter zu und lachte.

„Extrem-Shopping!" verbesserte sie.

Sie grinsten eine Weile um die Wette, bis sie es wirklich nicht mehr aufschieben konnten und so wandte sich Rory Luke zu und umarmte auch ihn. „Bye, Luke."

„Bis bald, Rory."

In sein Ohr flüsternd ergänzte sie: „Pass bitte gut auf sie auf. Mum mag zwar stark sein, aber manchmal braucht selbst sie Hilfe."

„Ich weiß. Keine Angst. Sie ist in guten Händen."

„Das weiß ich doch."

Sie machten beide einen Schritt zurück.

Und noch einmal schloss Lorelai ihre Arme um den Körper ihrer Tochter.

Schließlich sah es Luke als seine Aufgabe an, sie von ihr loszueisen. So vorsichtig wie möglich ohne erfolglos zu sein löste er seine Freundin von ihrer Tochter und sorgte dafür, dass etwas Abstand zwischen die beiden kam.

Weitere fünf Minuten später fiel selbst den Gilmores kein weiterer Ablenkungsgrund ein und die beiden Erwachsenen traten ihre Heimreise an.

Da sie den Jeep allerdings vor Jess' und Rorys Wohnung zurückgelassen hatten, mussten sie zunächst zu dieser zurückkehren. Auf Lukes Vorschlag hin, stiegen sie bereits eine U-Bahn-Haltestelle eher aus und verbrachten den Rest des Weges mit einem Spaziergang durch einen nahe gelegenen Park.

Für einige Minuten liefen sie schweigend und händchenhaltend nebeneinander her, bis Luke die Stille brach: „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Sicher."

„Hast du die Alpträume jede Nacht?"

Sie schluckte. Dann lachte sie gekünstelt. „Was?"

„Hör zu. Du musst nicht mit mir darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du nicht mehr so ruhig schläfst wie früher. Du stöhnst im Schlaf – nicht auf eine erfreute Art, also versuch gar nicht erst es schön zu reden – und wälzt dich im Bett herum. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen."

Lorelai löste schweigend ihre Hand aus der seinen und legte stattdessen ihren Arm um seine Taille. Er tat es ihr gleich. Ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken lassend erzählte sie: „Früher habe ich immer davon geträumt. Jede Nacht musste ich alles noch einmal erleben. Wenn es vorbei war, verschwand er und ich setzte mich weinend in eine Ecke. Und dann fing meine Umgebung an sich aufzulösen und in Dunkelheit zu verschwinden, bis alles schwarz war und ich irgendwann wieder aufgewacht bin. Jetzt träume ich nicht nur von damals, sondern auch von den aktuellen Ereignissen..."

Luke erhöhte den Druck seines Armes, weil er hoffte, dass er so etwas von seiner Stärke auf sie übertragen könnte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher kam. Ich hätte gleich nach Michels Warnung nach dir sehen müssen ... aber spätestens nachdem Babette da war und erzählte, dass er seit Wochen in Stars Hollow war..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, du musst dir gar keine Vorwürfe machen. Denn mein Traum geht von Tag zu Tag weiter. Er fängt an mich zu berühren und ich rühre mich nicht. Und dann setzt bereits die Dunkelheit ein und er verschwindet immer mehr und dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit macht sich in mir breit. Und dann ... wenn ich kurz davor bin zusammenzubrechen ... durchbricht plötzlich in weiter Ferne ein Licht die dunkle Mauer. Es ist nur so ein kleiner Strahl, aber er reicht aus, um mir wieder Hoffnung zu geben. Und ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass du allein der Grund dafür bist, dass ich anfange das Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen..." Sie blieben stehen und drehten sich einander zu. „Danke."

„Es freut mich, wenn ich dir helfen kann."

„Das kannst du." Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und Lorelai schaute sich zufrieden um. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir schon wieder zurück müssen. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so befreit gefühlt, wie hier..."

„Glaube mir, in Stars Hollow wird es auch wieder besser werden. Spätestens wenn die anderen die Augen aufmachen und erkennen, dass wir jetzt ein Paar sind, werden sie dich so lange mit Fragen löchern, dass du gar keine Zeit mehr für trübsinnige Gedanken hast. Und falls doch, bin ich mehr als gewillt, dich von diesen abzulenken."

„Ach ja. Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf!"

Er grinste. „Ich denke, da wird uns schon etwas einfallen..."


	24. Zwischen Mutter und Tochter

**Hallo Trory (& andere),**

**es freut mich, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat. Als Dankeschön für dein promptes Review hier gleich noch ein Teil.**

**Diana**

* * *

Kapitel 24: Zwischen Mutter und Tochter

„Misses Gilmore. Hier ist Besuch für sie."

Ohne aufzuschauen fragte Emily: „Wer ist es?"

„Sie sagt, sie wäre ihre Tochter."

Nun fixierte sich ihr Blick doch auf ihr neues Hausmädchen. „Lorelai?"

Eben jene betrat nun den Raum. „Hey, Mum."

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt..."

Emily winkte ab. „Schon gut, Margarete. Meine Tochter kann mich jederzeit besuchen. Gehen sie zurück an ihre Arbeit. Das heißt..." Sie sah Lorelai fragend an. „Kaffee?"

„Klingt gut."

„Bringen sie uns zwei Kaffee."

„Ja, Misses Gilmore."

Sie verschwand und Emily schaute ihre Tochter neugierig an. „Lorelai? Welchen Grund gibt es für deinen unerwarteten Besuch?"

Mit leiser Stimme begann sie zu sprechen. „Ich wollte dir danken, dass du auf das letzte Freitagsessen verzichtet hast. Luke sagte, dass er keine Probleme hatte dich zu überreden und dafür... Danke!"

„Naja. Ich..."

Sie ließ sie nicht aussprechen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr eine Antwort wollt und trotzdem... Jahrelang war Christopher der Einzige, der die Wahrheit kannte und jetzt... ich bin noch nicht bereit, das alles noch einmal zu durchleben. Aber ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht ... also, wenn du versprichst, dass du, egal was ich dir erzähle, es einfach nur hinnimmst und keine Fragen stellst, dann..." Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie senkte den Kopf und brach ab.

Erschrocken beobachtete Emily ihre Tochter. „Lorelai? Was ist mit dir?"

Sie schluchzte. „Ar... Ar... Arthur McMorton."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist ... _es_."

Noch immer verstand Emily kein Wort. Doch dann ließ sie sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen und plötzlich machte es Klick. Das konnte nicht... das durfte nicht... das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Meinte Lorelai wirklich, was sie glaubte, dass sie meinte. Die Tränen, die nun in Strömen über ihre Wange liefen, ließen keinen Zweifel. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Konnte das zeitlich hinkommen?

Aber das war jetzt eigentlich auch egal. Schnell stand sie auf und ging zu ihrer Tochter, um sie sanft in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Wie gefordert stellte sie keine Fragen und ließ Lorelai einfach weinen.

Diese ließ es für eine Minute geschehen. Dann trat sie entschlossen zurück, holte ein Taschentuch hervor und entfernte alle Tränenspuren.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über Rory sprechen."

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, konnte Emily gar nicht gleich antworten. Schließlich brachte sie doch ein unsicheres „Rory?" hervor.

„Ja. Sie hat ein Paar Veränderungen in ihrem Leben vorgenommen und obwohl sie euch am Freitag selbst davon berichten möchte, glaube ich, dass es vielleicht besser ist, wenn ich euch vorher bereits einweihe, so dass ihr euch darauf einstellen könnt. Und bevor du dich aufregst, möchte ich, dass du dir die ganze Geschichte anhörst."

„Einverstanden."

Margarete brachte die Kaffees und sie nahmen im Wohnzimmer Platz.

„Rory hat Yale verlassen."

Emily sprang auf. „Was?"

„Sie hat sich die ganze Sache reiflich überlegt."

„Wie kannst du von reiflich überlegt sprechen, wenn sie ihr Studium hinschmeißt!"

„Sie schmeißt es nicht hin. Sie wechselt nur an die Columbia University in New York."

„New York?" wiederholte Emily. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder und dachte kurz darüber nach. „War nicht dieser... Junge aus New York?"

Lorelai nickte langsam. „Sie ist wieder mit ihm zusammen ... in New York."

Kopfschüttelnd schnaubte Emily. „Seid ihr den blind? Er wird ihr nur wieder das Herz brechen und dann... Wie kannst du das zulassen, Lorelai?"

„Bitte. Versuche doch wenigstens zu verstehen, dass das Rorys Leben ist. Ihr Leben. Ihre Entscheidungen. Wir können ihr Tipps geben. Aber was sie damit macht, liegt allein in ihrer Hand. Sie liebt ihn, Mum. Mir hat der Gedanke auch nicht gefallen, aber sie liebt ihn. Ist das nicht Grund genug, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben?"

„Er hat sie nach New York entführt! Wieso sollte ich ihm den Gefallen tun?"

„Du sollst Jess keinen Gefallen tun, sondern Rory. Wäre es dir nicht lieber, wenn sie freiwillig jede Woche hierher kommt? Und das wird sie. Jeden Freitag wird sie nach Hartfort kommen ... alle beide, wenn du deine Erlaubnis gibst. Womit wir auch gleich bei diesem Freitag wären. Luke und Jess würden uns gern begleiten..."

„Um euch vor den gemeinen Großeltern zu schützen, schon klar."

„Du hast doch immer gesagt, dass du Teil unseres Leben sein willst. Die beiden gehören zu unserem Leben. Das wäre die Chance."

„Liebst du ihn? Luke meine ich."

Über die plötzlich veränderte Richtung des Gesprächs etwas verwundert, stockte Lorelai zunächst. Doch dann antwortete sie mit fester Stimme: „Ja."

„Sicher?"

„Das bin ich schon seit Jahren. Ich wollte es nur nie wahrhaben."

„Weiß er es?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke mal, er vermutet es."

„Du solltest es ihm sagen."

„Bald."

„Und dieser Jess. Liebt er Rory?"

„Ja, Mum."

„Sicher?"

„Sie ist sich sicher."

„Du nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich habe die gleichen Bedenken wie du gegen ihn."

„Aber?"

„Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Rory weiß, was das Richtige für sie ist. Außerdem ist er Lukes Neffe. Also kann er nicht vollkommen falsch sein."

Emily dachte kurz über das Gesagt nach. Dann verkündete sie: „Vielleicht sollten wir am Freitag nicht zusammen hier essen."

„Tu das nicht, Mum! Bestrafe sie nicht, bevor..."

„Nein, nein," winkte sie schnell ab. „Ich dachte nur, dass wir vielleicht lieber bei euch essen. Im Dragonfly Inn. Ich habe es seit der Eröffnung noch nicht gesehen und für Rory und ... Jess ... ist es bestimmt auch leichter, wenn sie uns die ganze Geschichte in einer vertrauten Umgebung erzählen."

„Die beiden waren schon öfter hier als im Hotel..."

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Lorelai!"

„Ja! Und ich danke dir für die Geste. Ich glaube, das ist perfekt."

„Okay. Dann treffen wir uns also am Freitag um 19 Uhr in deinem Hotel."

Sie standen auf und gingen zur Tür. Lorelai legte die Hand auf den Griff und stoppte dann noch einmal. „Und, Mum."

„Ja?"

„Unternehmt bitte nichts. Er ist weg und das ist das Einzige, das zählt!" Emily verstand sofort und nickte. „Auf Wiedersehen!"

Lorelai verließ das Haus und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite des Jeeps ein.

Luke schaute sie fragend an. „Alles okay?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Lass uns fahren."

„Einverstanden."

Er startete und verließ die riesige Einfahrt.

„Du hattest mal wieder Recht."

Luke warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Womit?"

„Sie hat mich überrascht."

„Sie hat also keine Fragen gestellt?"

„Nicht nur das. Sie hat das nächste Freitagsessen nach Stars Hollow verlegt."

„Und? Ist sie einverstanden, dass Jess und ich mit euch essen?"

„Ja, das ist sie." Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken. „Was auch immer du letzte Woche zu ihr gesagt hast, muss sie sehr beeindruckt haben."

Sie gähnte und noch bevor sich Luke eine Antwort überlegen konnte, war Lorelai eingeschlafen. ‚Nach dem Videomarathon, den sie und Rory heute Nacht veranstaltet haben, ist das auch kein Wunder,' dachte Luke grinsend und genoss schweigend ihre Nähe, während sie sich immer weiter ihrer Heimat näherten.


	25. Lippenbekenntnisse

**Hallo ihr,**

**es freut mich, dass euch die Fortsetzung mal wieder gefallen hat. Emily taucht dann wieder im nächsten Kapitel auf, aber erst einmal konzentrieren wir uns auf Lorelai und Luke. **

**Viel Spaß.**

**Diana**

* * *

Kapitel 25: Lippenbekenntnisse

Sie verließen gerade die Schnellstraße wenige Kilometer von Stars Hollow entfernt, als Lorelai langsam aufwachte. Sie streckte sich langsam und stöhnte. „Ich bin alt."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe fast die ganze Fahrt über geschlafen und doch bin ich immer noch müde."

„Ihr seid ja auch nicht vor 4 ins Bett gegangen und bereits um 7 wieder aufgestanden. Da darf man schon mal müde sein."

„Normale Menschen schon. Ich nicht."

„Du gibst also zu, dass du nicht normal bist!"

Sie gab ihm einen Rippenstoß. „Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich früher die ganze Nacht auf war und mit Rory Videos geschaut habe. Einmal haben wir sogar zwei Nächte hintereinander durchgemacht und alle Police Academy Filme angeschaut und am nächsten Morgen stand ich pünktlich zu Schichtbeginn im Hotel."

„Da warst du ja auch im Training."

Sie nickte traurig. „Mir fehlt Rory."

Obwohl sie beide wussten, dass das nicht der einzige Grund für ihr Stimmungstief war, nickte Luke zustimmend. „Ich weiß. Aber du siehst sie ja schon in 4 Tagen wieder."

„Mmh! Sie fehlt mir trotzdem."

„Das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet. Okay. Etwas anderes: soll ich dich gleich nach Hause fahren oder kommst du noch mit ins Diner?"

„Diner!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Aber ich dachte du bist müde..."

„Da kann ich auch schlafen. Außerdem gibt es dort Essen und bei mir nicht..."

Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, nickte er und fuhr wie angewiesen zum Diner. Er parkte und sie stiegen aus.

„Da wären wir wieder."

Lorelai nickte. „Wir sind zurück."

„Willst du gleich mal im Hotel nach dem Rechten schauen?"

„Nein," winkte sie ab. „Die kommen auch noch einen weiteren Tag ohne mich aus. Ich will jetzt eigentlich nur noch ins Bett."

„Gut. Dann komm."

Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, um ihr seine Tasche abzunehmen, die sie hinter ihrem Sitz hervorgeholt hatte, doch stattdessen trug sie sie selbst und ergriff mit ihrer anderen Hand die seine. Wie von selbst verflochten sich ihre Finger. „Okay?"

„Sicher. Aber die Tasche nehme ich trotzdem." Sie gab sie ihm, schloss ab und dann gingen sie händchenhaltend auf den Eingang zu. Lorelai, die ja noch eine freie Hand hatte, öffnete die Tür und ging als erste hindurch, dicht gefolgt von ihm.

Es war kurz vor Mittag und das Geschäft war bereits bis zum Bersten gefüllt, so dass sie wie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer liefen und erschrocken stehen blieben.

Grinsend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Wow. Das nenne ich ein Begrüßungskomitee."

„Sieht so aus, als könnte Lane ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen." Er nickte der jungen Frau kurz zu, die so beschäftigt war, dass sie nicht einmal ihren Boss begrüßen konnte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie seine Ankunft mitbekommen hatte. „Ich sollte mich schnell umziehen und dann ein wenig arbeiten."

„Okay. Also ab nach oben."

Sie setzen sich wieder in Bewegung und plötzlich begannen alle zu applaudieren.

Lorelai grinste glücklich, während er leicht verlegen den Kopf senkte. Aufmunternd drückte sie seine Hand und das schien zu wirken. Er schaute ihr wieder in die Augen und erkannte, dass sie ihm die Entscheidung über den nächsten Schritt überließ.

‚Na gut. Wenn sie das so will...' Für eine Sekunde zog er in Betracht einfach weiterzugehen. Doch dann entschloss er sich, die Meute nicht zu enttäuschen und ließ sich zu einem flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel hinreißen.

„Das war für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht, Mister," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und zog ihn – unter den begeisterten Rufen der Gäste – hinter sich her durch den Vorhang.

Sekunden später schloss sich die Apartmenttür hinter ihnen. Er ging sofort auf seinen Kleiderschrank zu und zog sich seine normalen Sachen an, während Lorelai ihre Jeans auszog und sich auf sein Bett legte. „Gute Nacht!"

Grinsend drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah gerade noch, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich zur Seite weg drehte. Seine Kappe aufsetzend trat er neben das Bett und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Träum was Süßes!"

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Als er zwei Stunden später zurückkehrte, saß sie schwer atmend und nass geschwitzt in seinem Bett. Die Beine hatte sie ganz eng an ihren Körper gezogen und das Gesicht versteckte sie in ihren Händen.

„Lorelai? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er vorsichtig, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass dem nicht so war.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, wischte die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, entspannte ihre Haltung und schaute dann langsam auf. „Hey, du."

„Alles okay?"

„Aber ja doch."

Er stellte das mitgebrachte Essen auf dem Nachtschrank ab und setzte sich neben sie. „Ernsthaft Lorelai. Ich mache mir Sorgen. War das schon wieder ein Alptraum?"

„Ja," gab sie geknickt zu.

„Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass ich tun kann, dann sag es..."

Sie rutschte ein wenig zur Seite. „Du könntest dich zu mir legen."

„Das würde ich wirklich gern. Aber ich will mir lieber nicht ausmalen, was Miss Patty und die anderen daraus machen werden, wenn ich nicht zurückkomme. Außerdem habe ich Lane versprochen, dass sie für ein Paar Stunden verschwinden kann."

„Oh!"

„Aber gegen 7 sollte ich fertig sein. Dann können wir zu dir fahren und..."

„Das müssen wir nicht. Wir können doch auch hier bleiben."

Dieses Mal nahm er es nicht kommentarlos hin. „Lorelai? Was ist hier los?"

„Nichts. Ich habe dein Bett nur vermisst."

„Mein Bett?"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja,... Ernie."

„Du hast mein Bett Ernie getauft?"

„Ja, ich dachte, das passt so gut zu deiner Werkzeugkiste. Ernie und Bert. Das ist doch voll cool!"

Er verdrehte die Augen – mal wieder nicht wissend, worauf sie anspielte. „Voll cool."

„Und jetzt da Ernie einen Namen hat, können wir ihn nicht einfach so allein lassen."

„Aber was ist mit deinem Bett zu Hause? Hat es nicht auch einen Namen und vermisst dich gerade ganz schrecklich!" Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass das nie diesen Raum verlassen würde. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war, wie er zu ihr durchdringen konnte.

„Nein," winkte sie ab. „Das ist nicht so schlimm."

Er blieb hartnäckig. „Und was ist mit morgen Nacht?"

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Wo willst du dann schlafen?"

„Hier!"

„Am darauf folgenden Tag?"

„Hier."

„Und am Freitag? Lass mich raten: auch hier!"

„Na, da werden doch Rory und Jess da sein. Sie haben sicher nichts gegen ein wenig Privatsphäre," versuchte sie sich herauszureden, obwohl sie längst erkannt hatte, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten stand.

„Du willst also für immer in meinem Einzelbett schlafen?"

„Du könntest dir ein größeres Bett kaufen."

„Lorelai."

Sie gab noch immer nicht auf. „Wir könnten das Bett von Jess dazu stellen und den Spalt dazwischen mit einer Decke füllen."

„Lorelai!"

„Was denn? Das sind doch gute Ideen."

„Wir könnten auch einfach zu dir nach Hause fahren und dort übernachten."

„Aber... aber..."

„... du hast Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die dort auf dich warten."

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Warum musste er sie nur so gut kennen?

„Sieh es doch mal von der Seite: du hast in diesem Haus eine schreckliche Sache erlebt, aber auch tausend wunderschöne. Du hast einen Großteil deines Lebens mit Rory dort verbracht ... ihr habt zusammen gelacht, geweint, Unmengen an Essen zu euch genommen, Videos geschaut, über jedes Detail eures Lebens gesprochen – sei es nun wichtig oder unwichtig gewesen – und viele wilde Partys gefeiert. Immer wieder hast du Freunde in dieses Haus eingeladen. Du hast wichtige Ereignisse dort erlebt. Du hast von diesem Haus aus Jahr um Jahr auf den ersten Schnee gewartet. Du hast dort mit mir geschlafen..."

„Du denkst, dass ich das zu meinen wunderschönen Erlebnissen zähle?"

Er grinste sie verschmilzt an. „Das hoffe ich doch..."

Sich vor ihm auf der Matratze hinkniend küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. „Das tue ich. Ich muss sogar zugeben, dass es im obersten Bereich der Liste zu finden ist!"

„Gut zu wissen. Fahren wir also nachher zu dir?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Morgen, okay?"

„Heute Abend nach der Arbeit."

„Luke!"

„Lorelai! Wir wissen doch beide, dass du morgen auch nicht bereiter bist als heute... Nein, vielmehr noch wirst du morgen noch weniger Lust darauf haben."

‚Mist! Mist! Mist! Mist! Mist! Er kennt mich wirklich gut!' Sie brummte.

„Darf ich das als Zustimmung werten?"

„Nein."

„War das ein ja?"

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann fahren wir also heute Abend zu dir!" Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Ich muss dann mal wieder nach unten. Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus und ess etwas."

Sie nickte langsam und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, während er zur Tür ging. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein und sie setzte sich wieder auf. „Luke?"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja?"

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Unsicher, ob er sie wirklich richtig verstanden hatte, legte er den Kopf schief. „Was?"

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Ihm tief in die Augen blickend wiederholte sie: „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen in einem romantischen Kuss, der schnell drohte zu mehr zu werden...

... als mal wieder etwas dazwischen kam. „Luke?" Etwas namens Lane.

„Was ist, Lane?" rief er zurück und versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Es ist gerade niemand hier und ich wollte fragen, ob ich schon gehen kann."

„Geh nur. Ich bin in einer Sekunde wieder unten."

„Okay. Bis später!"

Lorelai ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. „Ihr Timing stinkt."

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung."

Er legte seine Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie näher an sich. So standen sie für einige Minuten einfach nur da.

Dann löste sich Lorelai langsam wieder von ihm. „Okay. Geh. Auf dich wartet ein Diner und auf mich mein Lunch."

„Willst du mich etwa loswerden?"

„Damit ich in Ruhe essen kann? Aber immer!"

Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Das werde ich mir merken."

„Sehr gut."


	26. Zur Ohnmacht verurteilt

**Ich weiß, ich weiß... es hat mal wieder ewig gedauert. Uni-streß...**

**Wie immer danke ich Trory für ihr liebes Feedback. Das baut mich immer wieder auf.**

**Aus Urlaubs-technischen Gründen wird es in den nächsten zwei Wochen ebenfalls keine Fortsetzung mehr geben.**

**Wir sehen uns danach wieder. Und mit etwas Glück habe ja dann auch mal wieder ich etwas zu lesen.**

**Bis dahin, viel Spaß mit der neusten Fortsetzung.**

**Diana**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 26: Zur Ohnmacht verurteilt

„Emily!" Laut nach seiner Frau rufend betrat Richard das Haus. „Emily! Wo bist du, Emily? Was ist so wichtig, dass ich alles stehen und liegen..."

Er brach erschrocken ab, als er das blasse Gesicht seiner Frau sah, die in diesem Moment aus dem Wohnzimmer trat und auf ihn zukam. Ohne darüber nachzudenken umarmte sie ihn und sagte: „Etwas furchtbares ist geschehen."

Nachdem er ursprünglich steif dagestanden hatte – immerhin hatten sie zur Zeit nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis – konnte ihn nun nicht mehr davon abhalten seine Frau ebenfalls in die Arme zu nehmen. „Du zitterst ja!"

„Vor Wut!"

„Was ist los?"

„Lorelai war hier."

„Lorelai? Ist etwas mit ihr? Oder Rory?" hakte er fast panisch nach – was man von dem sonst so gefassten Richard Gilmore gar nicht gewohnt war.

„Es geht um Rorys Vater."

„Sie hat dir erzählt wer es ist?"

Emily nickte. „Arthur McMorton."

„Was hat Arthur McMorton damit zu tun?"

„Arthur McMorton ist der Vater von Rory."

Er machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück. „Nein! Das ist unmöglich."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich meine Terminplaner immer aufhebe, um später nachschauen zu können, wann bestimmte Ereignisse waren. Ich habe nachgesehen. Er war zu der Zeit Gast in unserem Haus."

„Das beweist doch gar nichts."

„Aber warum sollte sie sich an ein solches Detail erinnern, wenn es nichts damit zutun hat? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Lorelai hat unsere Hausgäste doch meistens überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen," gab Emily zu bedenken.

„Was weiß ich. Er war doch erst vor kurzem hier. Vielleicht haben sie sich unterhalten und das Gespräch kam auf ihr letztes Treffen. Und nun, da ihre Lüge aufgeflogen ist, braucht sie eben eine neue Tarngeschichte."

„Richard, du hast sie nicht gesehen," erklärte Emily mit fester Stimme und erschauderte allein bei der Erinnerung an den leeren Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Tochter. „Sie hat kaum seinen Namen über die Lippen gebracht und war total aufgelöst. Ich glaube, damals ist etwas so Schreckliches geschehen, dass sie noch heute nicht bereit ist darüber zu sprechen."

„Du glaubst?"

„Sie hat mich gebeten keine Fragen zu stellen und obwohl es mich fast zerrissen hätte, habe ich mich daran gehalten. Und eigentlich brauche ich sie auch nicht zu fragen. Es stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was auch immer damals passiert, es geschah gegen ihren Willen..."

„Du meinst..."

„... er hat sie vergewaltigt! Ja, das glaube ich!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Komm!" Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie gemeinsam Platz nahmen. Seine Hand nie loslassend fuhr Emily fort: „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie Lorelai als Kind war?"

Richard nickte. „Fröhlich ... lebensfroh..."

„Und offen zu jedem. Sie lernte jemand kennen und kurz darauf waren sie Freunde. Lorelai war nie schüchtern oder zurückhaltend ... niemanden gegenüber. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass man sie entführen könnte, weil sie einfach niemand misstraute."

„Ich erinnere mich."

„Und dann änderte sich das plötzlich. Ich dachte, dass es an der Schwangerschaft lag. Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht endlich erkannt hatte, welche Verantwortung sie nun hat und..." Erste Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab. „Was ist, wenn das gar nicht der Grund war? Was ist, wenn wir ihr die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe gemacht haben, obwohl sie das Opfer war? Was ist, wenn der Mann, der sie so grundlegend verändert hat – der unser aller Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hat ... was ist, wenn dieser Mann unser Gast war?"

Nun brach sie vollkommen zusammen und Richard zog sie in seine Arme, um ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.

Schluchzend fuhr Emily fort: „Ich dachte immer, dass Lorelai stark ist ... dass sie alles allein meistern kann ... und dass sie deshalb auch von zu Hause weggelaufen ist ... weil sie einfach erkannt hat, dass sie uns nicht braucht. Was ist, wenn das alles nur Phassade war und sie in Wirklichkeit die ganze Zeit unsere Hilfe wollte?"

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Emily. Du konntest es nicht wissen."

„So zerbrechlich wie heute habe ich sie noch nie gesehen."

„Dann müssen wir umsomehr jetzt für sie stark sein." Richard stand auf und ging in Richtung Arbeitszimmer.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich habe einen Freund bei der Polizei, der uns..."

„Nein!" Erschrocken sprang nun auch Emily auf. „Das darfst du nicht!"

Er kam die wenigen Schritte zurück und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Ich weiß, dass das sicher für einige Gerüchte sorgen wird, aber wir können ihn nicht einfach..."

„Was die anderen dazu sagen, ist mir doch vollkommen egal. Jetzt ist nur noch eins wichtig: Lorelai. Und sie will nicht, dass wir irgendetwas unternehmen ... schon gar nicht die Polizei informieren. Wir können sie nicht noch mehr verletzen."

„Das ist natürlich klar. Aber ich kann auch nicht einfach nichts tun."

„Richard, bitte..."

„Und was ist, wenn er zurückkommt? Lorelai will vielleicht alles vergessen, aber wie kann sie das, wenn jederzeit die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er wieder vor ihrer Tür steht und... und..."

Emily, die genau wusste, wie schwer es für ihren Mann war bei einer Sache nicht die Oberhand zu haben, zog ihn in eine weitere Umarmung. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber nicht uns wurde Schmerz zugefügt. Wir müssen zuerst an Lorelai denken."

„Und ich habe ihn auch noch eingeladen!"

„Richard, nicht."

„Weißt du, dass ich erst gestern mit seinem Bruder telefoniert habe. Er hat gerade eine neue Tochterfirma gegründet und will, dass ich mich darum kümmere."

„Das wirst du doch hoffentlich nicht tun!"

„Im Gegenteil. Ich werde ihn jetzt sofort anrufen und alle Geschäftsverbindungen kündigen. Dabei kann ich ihm auch gleich sagen, dass er seinem Bruder ausrichten soll, dass ich ihn verhaften lasse, sollte er sich jemals wieder auch nur im 100-Meilen-Radius von Lorelai aufhalten!"

Emily nickte. „Ich denke, dass ist das Einzige, was wir jetzt für sie tun können." Sie gingen ins Arbeitszimmer, als ihr einfiel: „Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen."

„Ja?"

„Rory wird an die Columbia University in New York wechseln."

„Okay." Er nahm den Telefonhörer hoch und wählte. „Burton McMorton, bitte..."

* * *

**Noch eine Frage am Schluss: was haltet ihr von dem Teil? War Emilys Auftreten zu übertrieben? Ist es vollkommen unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden so reagieren!**

**Schreibt mir!**


	27. Der lange Weg zurück ins alte Leben

**Hallo Leute,**

**ich entschuldioge mich vielmals für die lange Wartezeit. Kaum war ich aus dem Urlaub zurück, schon hatte mich die Uni wieder in ihren Fängen und irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht so leicht befreien, wie ich das eigentlich erwartet hatte. Dementsprechend musste auch das Update mal wieder etwas warten.**

**Doch nach dem grandiosen Anfang der deutschen 5. Stafel ( - mal ne Zwischenfrage: Stafel mit einem f oder zwei - ich frage mich dasjedes Mal)am Dienstag - ich liebe die 5. Stafel einfach (genauso wie die 1., 2., 3., 4. und 6.!) - konnte ich einfach nicht mehr an mich halten und musste einfach weiterschreiben.**

**Zu meinen Reviews:**

**- Trory: wie immer danke ich dir für deinen Beitrag. Es ist toll zu sehen, dass es jemand gibt, der sich wirklich die Zeit nimmt meine Geschichte zu lesen und auch noch einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Das dir die Emily/Richard-Szene gefällt freut mich ganz besonders, da ich lang über sie nachgegrübelt habe.**

**- A-Karana: Es ist immer schön, neue Leser zu gewinnen. Ich hoffe, die lange Wartezeit hat dich nicht gleich wieder verschreckt. Was Lukes Sprache angeht, stimme ich dir natürlich zu. Allerdings wirft er seine Prinzipien in Notfällen meist über den Haufen und ich denke, man kann die aktuelle Situation von Lorelai als Notfall bezeichnen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er in einer Beziehung offener wäre und somit... (ich merke gerade, dass ich dabei bin in einen seiner rants - keine Ahnung, wie man das übersetzen soll - zu verfallen und höre lieber auf. Ich denke mein Standpunkt wurde klar.) Auf jeden Fall, danke ich dir sehr für deinen Kommentar. Lob und Kritik braucht ein Autor zum Schreibenwie die Luft zum Atmen.**

**- Sandra: Auch dir danke ich vielmals für deinen Kommentar. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass meine Gedanken in Bezug auf Emily und Richard klar waren.**

**- GG DREAM: Ich danke dir natürlich auch für deine Meldung. Es tut gut zu sehen, dass meine Fortsetzung bereits sehnlichst erwartet wird. Allerdings hoffe ich doch auf ein bisschen mehr Verständnis von dir. Es spricht ja nichts dagegen, nachzufragen, wo die Fortsetzung bleibt, aber ich habe auch noch ein normales Leben außerhalb der Fanfiction-Welt und kann nicht einfach mehre Kapitel einfach so herzaubern. Vielleicht besänftigt dich ja die Tatsache, dass es dieses Mal einen extra-langen Teil gibt.**

**Das war's dann auch schon wieder von mir. Muss zur nächsten Vorlesung. Keine Ahnung, wann ich mal wieder etwas Zeit finde, weiterzuschreiben. Versuche mich auf jeden Fall zu beeilen. Habe natürlich schon einige Gedanken - schließlich stehen wir kurz vorm Ende - aber bin auch für eure Anmerkungen offen.**

**Diana**

* * *

  
Kapitel 27: Der lange Weg zurück ins alte Leben ... und sein Helfer

„Ich habe Angst."

Es war nur eine einfache Aussage ... drei kleine Worte ... wesentlich unwichtigere drei Worte, als die die sie wenige Stunden zuvor zu ihm gesagt hatte und doch fühlte sich Lorelai nervöser als jemals zuvor. Sie war nicht gut darin jemand ihre Liebe zu gestehen, aber darin jemand an ihren Ängsten und Sorgen teilhaben zu lassen noch viel weniger. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie gelernt, dass ihre Eltern nichts von negativen Gedanken hielten. Jeder musste immer schön optimistisch sein. Über die eigenen Probleme sprach man nicht – höchstens über die Sorgen der anderen.

Und so hatte sie sich seit jeher allein ihren Aufgaben gestellt. Sie bat nicht um Hilfe, weinte nur im Verborgenen und gab nie auf. Doch auch eine Lorelai Gilmore traf auf ihre Grenzen. Und dies war so ein Zeitpunkt. Merkwürdigerweise war es gar nicht so schwer Luke von ihren Ängsten zu erzählen, wie sie erwartet hatte.

Trostspendend nahm er sie in seinen Arm. „Ich weiß. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin die ganze Zeit bei dir und pass auf, dass nichts geschieht."

„Okay."

„Okay."

Er wich ein wenig zurück und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eingangstür, die man vom Auto gut sehen konnte. „Und? Steigen wir jetzt aus und gehen rein?"

Das nun folgende „Okay." hatte einiges an Aussagekraft verloren. Nichtsdestotrotz öffneten die beiden ihre jeweiligen Türen und stiegen aus. Vor dem Wagen trafen sie wieder aufeinander, wo Lorelai sofort an Lukes Seite eilte.

Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und drückte sie kräftig. „Komm." Dann machte er den ersten Schritt auf das Haus zu und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen folgte sie.

Je näher sie der Veranda kamen, desto größer wurde das Verlangen wegzulaufen. „Oh Gott, ist das schwer. Lenk' mich ab!"

„Was?"

„Du sollst mich ablenken. Ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass jeden Moment etwas Schreckliches passiert."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Was weiß ich." Frustriert warf sie die Hände in die Luft. „Willst du wirklich, dass ich mir all die schrecklichen Dinge ausmale, die passieren könnten? Ausgerechnet jetzt!"

„Punkt für dich." Beschützend stellte er sich hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihren Körper. „Vergiss das Schreckliche und konzentriere dich voll und ganz auf das Gute."

Nun schon etwas ruhiger ließ sie sich nach hinten sinken. „Ich liebe dich."

„Das ist etwas gutes?"

„Etwas sehr gutes."

„Gut."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte sie sich in Bewegung. „Gut? Das ist alles?"

„Sehr gut!" Er grinste sie breit an – und das nicht nur, weil er genau wusste, was sie hören wollte und er es doch nicht sagte, sondern auch, weil sie die Eingangstür ohne weitere größere Probleme erreicht hatten.

Lorelai atmete einmal tief durch und steckte dann den Schlüssel ins Schloss. „_Du_ bist sehr gut hierin."

In dem Moment, als sie langsam den Schlüssel umdrehte und die Tür öffnete, küsste er sie aufs Schulterblatt und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Und so überschritt Lorelai seit Tagen das erste Mal wieder die Schwelle ... und stoppte erneut. „Okay. Wir sind hier. Und jetzt?" Sie wollte sich ruckartig umdrehen, doch Luke – der etwas Derartiges vorhergesehen hatte – stoppte sie. „Können wir nicht wieder gehen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance?"

„Keine Chance."

„Nicht mal die Kleinste?"

Nochmal schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht mal die Klitzekleinste."

Ergeben ging sie weiter und schaute sich hektisch nach potentiellen Bedrohungen um. „Was machen wir also?"

Nachdem er die Haustür geschlossen hatte, trat er neben sie ins Wohnzimmer und deutete auf den blinkenden Anrufbeantworter. „Wie wäre es damit zum Anfang?"

„Und Möglichkeit 2 lautet?"

„Komm schon, Lorelai. Ich sehe ja ein, dass es schwer ist. Aber was auch immer kommt: ich bin bei dir. Vergiss das nicht."

„Niemals."

„Niemals," bekräftigte er mit Nachdruck.

„Könntest du..."

„Was?"

„... auf den Knopf drücken."

„Kein Problem. Du musst nicht wirklich alles allein machen."

Er tat es und zog sie dann mit sich zu den Sesseln – die Couch bewusst umgehend.

Und schon ertönte die mechanische Stimme: °Sie haben 2 neue Nachrichten.°

Sie nahmen Platz und warteten darauf, was jetzt kommen würde. Lorelai hielt die Luft an und Luke drückte ihre Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er bei ihr war.

°Hey, Mum,° ertönte Rorys leicht übermüdete Stimme. °Ich bin gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht da bist... Offenbar nicht. Ruf mich an, sobald du das hörst. Ich will doch wissen, was bei dem Gespräch mit Grandma rausgekommen ist. Bye.°

Und noch einmal hieß es Luftanhalten.

°Lorelai? Hier ist deine Mutter.° Sie war wahrscheinlich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so froh Emilys Stimme zu hören. °Wieso bist du noch nicht zu Hause? Oder willst du nur nicht mit mir sprechen?° Pause. °Okay. Wie auch immer. Ich wollte nur noch einmal unser Essen am Freitag bestätigen. Ich habe mit deinem Vater gesprochen und er ist mit der Ortsverlegung einverstanden. Wir sehen uns also Freitag, 19.00 Uhr, in deinem Hotel.°

„Willst du sie zurückrufen?" erkundigte sich Luke.

„Ich werde Rory anrufen. Mit meiner Mutter ist ja alles klar."

„Okay. Ich bin dann mal in der Küche und schaue nach, ob ich was zu Essen finde."

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Etwas. Ich dachte, ich könnte uns etwas kochen..."

„Mmh..."

„Mmh?" wiederholte er verwundert. „Es ist doch Zeit für Dinner. Sag bloß nicht, dass du keinen Hunger hast!"

„Nein, nein, ich dachte nur, dass wir vielleicht etwas bestellen."

„Pizza?"

„... oder chinesisch. Ich überlasse dir die Wahl."

Er verstand, dass sie versuchte Normalität in ihr Leben zurückzuholen ... und was war normaler als Lorelai Gilmore, die Essen bestellte. Also entschloss er sich ihr keine Steine in den Weg zu legen und antwortete: „Chinesisch."

Grinsend hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe es, dass du zur Zeit so viele Zugeständnisse machst. Aber versprich mir bitte, dass das nicht immer so bleiben wird. Ich würde unsere Streitgespräche vermissen."

„Oh, keine Angst. Da gibt es einfach zu viele Dinge, über die ich immer wieder aufregen muss, um sie einfach alle zu vergessen."

„Wie nett."

„Ich habe das so nett wie nur möglich gemeint," stellte er klar.

Ein weiterer Kuss. „Gut. Lukes Kaffee wäre nämlich nicht Lukes Kaffee ohne eine lange Rede über die Gefahren von zu exzessivem Kaffeegenuss."

„X-beliebiger Kaffee."

„Ganz genau." Erneut küsste sie ihn. „Apropos Kaffee..."

„Du nutzt das wirklich aus..."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das eine einmalige Chance ist."

„Falls du Stimmen in deinem Kopf hörst, sollten wir vielleicht..."

Der Rest seiner Aussage wurde von einem Kissen verschluckt, das ihn in diesem Moment ins Gesicht traf.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Nach dem Essen machte Luke schnell den Abwasch – was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie nicht gekocht hatten, nicht viel war – und Lorelai leistete ihm in der Küche Gesellschaft. Unsicher sah sie ihn an. „Du bleibst doch heute Nacht hier, oder?"

Schnell wischte er seine Hände trocken, kam näher und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. „Aber natürlich. Keine Angst."

„Musst du morgen früh ins Diner?"

„Nein, ich habe Caesar gebeten zu öffnen. Ich kann also in aller Ruhe mit dir ausschlafen und dich danach ins Dragonfly Inn begleiten."

„Gut. Und was machen wir, um uns für den Rest des Abends die Zeit zu vertreiben?"

„Wie wär's, wenn wir ein Video ausleihen?"

„Heute nicht mehr. Wie wär's, wenn wir einfach nur zusammensitzen und ein wenig reden. Und morgen machen wir dann einen Videoabend."

„Auch gut." Er zog sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich. „Diese Idee gefällt mir sogar noch viel besser."

Und so nahm er neben ihr Platz und ließ sich eine der verrückten Geschichten aus ihrem Leben erzählen, die sie unbedingt loswerden musste, und genoss jede Sekunde.

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

„Muss ich wirklich?"

Luke verdrehte die Augen. „Ich denke, wir hatten diese Diskussion jetzt zur Genüge. Das Dragonfly Inn ist dein Hotel und deine Angestellten brauchen dich."

„Ich weiß. Aber..."

„Kein Aber." Seinen Truck auf dem Parkplatz des Hotels abstellend stieg Luke aus, ging zur anderen Seite und half Lorelai beim Aussteigen.

„Ich will nicht."

Er sagte nun gar nichts mehr, da er genau wusste, dass Lorelai eine Diskussion beginnen wollte, um Zeit zu schinden und am Ende vielleicht am Ende doch noch einen Tag frei machen zu können. Er wusste natürlich, dass das schwer für sie war. Und wenn er der Meinung wäre, dass sie wirklich noch nicht bereit war, dann wäre er der Letzte, der sie überzeugen würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Denn obwohl sie Angst vor den Erinnerungen hatte, die definitiv auf sie warteten, hatte sie auch genug Kraft sich ihnen zu stellen. Und zur Not war er ja die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite.

Seine Hand Halt gebend auf ihren Rücken legend schob er sie langsam vorwärts ... was anfangs auch sehr gut funktionierte. Doch je näher sie dem Eingang kamen, desto mehr versteifte sie sich. Krampfhaft suchte er nach einem Weg sie von ihren Gedanken abzulenken, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Seine hand langsam nach oben wandern lassend, begann er mit dem Verschluss ihres BH's zu spielen, was sie geschockt stehen bleiben ließ. „Luke! Was machst du da?"

„Wie fühlt es sich denn an?"

„Okay. Dumme Frage. Ich weiß, was du da machst. Die Frage ist: warum?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Keine Ahnung?"

„Ja."

„Ja?"

„Ja!"

„Und?"

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Was was und?"

„Das war meine Frage."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Frustriert stampfte sie auf. „Luke!"

Ohne es zu beabsichtigt zu haben hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass der Verschluss diesen Moment wählte um aufzuspringen. So sah sein Plan eigentlich nicht aus. Er wollte sie doch nur kurz auf andere Gedanken bringen. Doch das...

„Morgen, Lorelai," unterbrach eine männliche Stimme ihr Geplänkel.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah sich ihrem Gärtner gegenüber, die sie neugierig musterte. Obwohl dieser kein gebürtiger Stars Hollower war, hatte er sich binnen weniger Wochen perfekt in die Gerüchteküche integriert. Fehlte gerade noch, dass er irgendetwas von ihrem Gespräch mitbekam. „Morgen, Archie!" Sie stürmt davon.

Lächelnd sah Luke zu, wie sie im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwand. Scheinbar hatte sein Plan doch noch funktioniert. Nachdem er den freundlichen alten Mann – der seine Freundin überrascht hinterher schaute – ebenfalls begrüßt hatte, machte er sich an ihre Verfolgung. Am Empfangstresen entdeckte er Michel und ging näher. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob er wusste, wo Lorelai war, da er sie nirgends entdecken konnte. Doch als er das Gesicht des Franzosen sah, stoppte er. Mit offen stehendem Mund starrte Michel die Bürotür seiner Chefin an und Luke setzte grinsend seinen Weg fort. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Lorelai an ihm vorbeigerauscht war.

An ihre Tür klopfend und nicht auf ihre Antwort wartend – nach der Aktion erwartete er sowieso nicht, dass sie ihn noch freiwillig einlud – trat er Sekunden später ein.

Lorelai stand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, hatte ihre Jacke ausgezogen und versuchte – behindert von ihrer Bluse – den BH wieder zu schließen. Als sie ihn sah, funkelte sie ihn wütend an: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!"

Er trat hinter sie. „Lass mich mal."

„Als ob! Wer weiß, was dir dieses Mal einfällt." Sie drehte sich ruckartig um, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Lorelai war noch nicht fertig. „Ich will dein ‚Keine Ahnung!' nicht hören. Ich meine, du bist doch derjenige, der sich gegen jegliche Liebesbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit sträubt und jetzt ... _das_!"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte das Recht jedes Mittel einzusetzen, um dich abzulenken!"

„Was?"

„Du bist hier, oder?"

„Wovon sprichst du überhaupt?"

„Ablenkung – dafür hast du mich doch mitgenommen, oder?"

So langsam dämmerte Lorelai, wovon er sprach, aber sie konnte trotzdem nicht glauben, dass er es getan hatte. „Aber doch nicht so. Hättest du nicht einfach bei der Taktik von gestern bleiben können!"

„Hätte ich," gab er zu. „Aber das wäre nicht sehr originell gewesen. Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass ich nicht auf öffentliche Liebesbekundungen stehe. Da erschien..."

„Und das war nicht in der Öffentlichkeit?" unterbrach ihn Lorelai noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt. „Ich war in der Öffentlichkeit. Gäste hätten mich sehen können. Angestellte haben mich gesehen..."

„Entschuldige. Okay. Ich gebe es zu: es tut mir leid. Aber es hat doch keiner mitbekommen. Und außerdem..."

„Außerdem? Es gibt sogar noch eine bessere Erklärung?"

„Es war keine Absicht."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Er sollte nicht aufgehen!"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Weil du ja immer die Wahrheit sagst..."

Plötzlich wieder sehr ernst schaute er ihr tief in die Augen. „Genau."

Für einige Sekunden rührte sich nichts. Dann verschwand die Anspannung aus Lorelais Zügen und ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht bereit. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass du so einfach davonkommst..."

„Okay. Wie wäre es, wenn ich als kleines Friedensangebot unsere heutige Abendplanung in deine Hände lege. Du darfst den Film aussuchen und ich werde mich nicht beschweren. Popcorn? Süßigkeiten? Pizza? Kaffee? Ich beschwere mich nicht!"

Fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Und wo bleibt da der Spaß?"

Lachend zog er sie in seine Arme. „Dann denk dir was anderes aus."

„Das werde ich."

Obwohl sie nicht die geringst Lust verspürte sich jemals wieder von ihm loszumachen, trat Lorelai Minuten später doch wider zurück und schenkte ihm ihrem Freund ein breites Lächeln. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt gehst du zurück an die Arbeit..."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ach wirklich."

„Und was ist, wenn ich darauf keine Lust habe?"

„Dann würde ich sagen, dass du dich selbst belügst."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ach wirklich. Du liebst deinen Job und ich weiß genau, dass er dir in den letzten Tagen gefehlt hat."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ach wirklich."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Okay. So langsam nervt das." Sie grinsten um die Wette. „Wir beide wissen doch, dass dieses Hotel schon immer dein Traum war. Deshalb hast du bei der Renovierung auch nie aufgegeben ... egal wie viele Steine in deinem Weg lagen oder wie groß sie waren. Außerdem hast du Sookie... und Michel..."

„Guter Einwurf. Sookie! Ich werde ihr Hallo sagen und mir einen Kaffee holen."

Strahlend machte sie sich auf den Weg, doch hielt sie sanft zurück. „Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen deinen neugefundenen Elan hätte, aber kannst du trotzdem noch eine Sekunde warten?"

„Keine Angst. Ich komme doch gleich wieder."

„Aber dann werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr da sein."

Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an. „Was!"

Nun war es an ihm zu versichern: „Keine Angst. Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich natürlich für dich da. Ich dachte nur, dass ich – wenn du hier allein zurecht kommst – mal im Diner nach dem Rechten schaue. Zum Lunch könntest du vorbei kommen und ich hole dich dann später wieder ab. Schlechte Idee?"

„Nein. Gute Idee. Auf dem Heimweg können wir dann vor der Videothek anhalten..."

Er hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Bitte sei gnädig."

„Darüber muss ich noch nachdenken."

„Es war ein Unfall!"

„Das sagst du."

„Soll das heißen, dass du mich nicht glaubst!"

Plötzlich wieder ernst schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen und erklärte im Brustton ihrer Überzeugung. „Ich glaube dir ... und vertraue dir hundertprozentig."

Nickend zog er sie in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Dann trat Luke wieder zurück. „Ich muss dann mal los."

„Und ich muss an die Arbeit," sagte Lorelai und zog ihn gleichzeitig wieder näher.

Er gab ihr einen sanften Abschiedskuss und ging bereits in Richtung Tür, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Ähm, Luke."

„Ja?" Zu ihm aufschließend stellte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin. „Könntest du?"

Grinsend erkundigte er sich. „Auf oder zu?"

„In Anbetracht unseres Ortes: leider zu!"

Er trat näher, griff unter ihre Bluse und suchte nach den losen Enden. Diese langsam schließend beugte er sich nach vorn und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Leider?"

„Definitiv leider."

„Vielleicht solltest du eine Fortsetzung mit anderem Ausgang dann in unsere Abendplanung mit einbeziehen."

Der BH war zu und Lorelai drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das sollte ich."

„Auf jeden Fall."

Ein letzter Abschiedskuss und er war verschwunden.


End file.
